


За стенкой

by SonGolifreya



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Love, M/M, Psychology, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: — Ты должен с этим что-то сделать. Это невозможно! Они так орут.— Я не хочу.— Что? — Лука вылупился на своего соседа.— Потому что если они прекратят стонать, то ко мне больше не придет маленький, злой и милый щеночек. Иди спать. Завтра наверняка рано вставать, — сосед улыбнулся ему, потрепал по волосам и закрыл дверь.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

— Да сколько можно!

Лалльман перевернулся с левого бока на правый и зажал уши руками. Не помогло. Как не помогли и подушка, и наушники с музыкой, и мольбы, и слезы. Он начал быстро сучить ногами уже в каком-то нервном припадке. Парень резко поднялся и сбросил с себя одеяло, подушка улетела на пол. Лука сорвал с себя наушники и принялся нарезать круги по комнате. Благо он жил один и никто не мог видеть его мучений. Еще пару недель таких тренировок и можно подаваться в олимпийские чемпионы. Парень остановился и посмотрел в окно, потом бросил взгляд на будильник. Три часа ночи. Лалльман схватился за свои волосы и заскулил. Он плотно сжал губы от злости и посмотрел на проклятую стену.

Пару месяцев назад Лука поступил на первый курс престижного университета и теперь в идеале должен будет стать неплохим программистом. Учителя пророчили ему, может, и не работу в министерстве обороны, но точно хорошую зарплату и востребованность. Это вдохновляло и заставляло трудиться изо дня в день. Поэтому он вложил так много усилий, чтобы получить стипендию. Без неё он мог надеяться только на низкосортный колледж и работу в каком-нибудь отстойном месте. Мама не имела возможности ему помочь, отец давно бросил это дело, просто исчезнув, поэтому Лука рассчитывал только на самого себя. И он, черт возьми, сделал это. Ян также смог поступить вместе с ним, хоть и на другой факультет. О другом Лука и не мечтал. И с первого дня в университете он действительно решил взяться за учебу. Посещать все лекции, семинары. Сам делать практические занятия. Прилагать максимум усилий к любой работе! Но вселенная ненавидела его.

А Лука ненавидел её в ответ. Он поддерживал и верил в идею кармы. Парень был добрым и приветливым, не без тараканов в голове, но никто не мог назвать его членовредителем. Зато его соседа определённо можно было назвать тварью года. Козлом галактики. Королем мудаков. Лалльман переехал в общагу всего месяц назад. Он так долго мучился с бумагами на вселение, что рыдал на протяжении двух дней от радости, когда этот ад закончился. Зря тратил слезы. Настоящий ад ждал его потом, в виде дьявола за стенкой. Каждый второй день, а может и чаще, его сосед приводил к себе подружку и устраивал секс-марафон. И каждый раз девушка была новая. Голос своего соседа он не слышал, только изредка тяжелое дыхание. Зато девушки орали, как в некачественных порнофильмах: громко, пошло и несли какую-то бессвязную ерунду. А спонсором его мучений были тонкие стены. Иногда он задавался вопросом, зачем их вообще возвели, если с таким же успехом можно повесить штору и не заморачиваться.

— Да! Сильнее!

— Точно! Дай ей так сильно, чтобы она вырубилась нахрен! — заорал на стену Лалльман.

— Не останавливайся! Еще!

— Заклей ей рот! Умоляю! — завтра парню к восьми утра на первую пару. Через всего каких-то четыре часа. За стеной раздался почти поросячий визг, и вместе с этим Лука зарычал от полной безысходности. Он подбежал к стене и начал бить в неё кулаком. — Если ты прямо сейчас не вставишь ей носок в рот, я ограблю оружейный магазин и устрою вам «Сияние»! Три утра! Мужик, дай поспать!

Крик и стук кровати остановился на несколько секунд, послышался откровенный издевательский смешок, и все продолжилось. Лука посмотрел в окно. Он часто смотрел в него, когда хотел сбежать. В детстве от большой и озлобленной девчонки, в школе от тупых одноклассников. Здесь был всего-навсего третий этаж. Совсем убиться не получиться, но становиться инвалидом из-за соседа с неконтролируемым либидо тоже не хотелось. Парень сел на кровать и зажал уши руками. У него как назло закончилась травка. Последняя его отдушина от несправедливости распределения комнат в общежитии. Теперь он понимал, почему другая комната рядом с его соседом пустовала. Лука думал, что это его спасение от затяжной бумажной волокиты, и не придется бороться с кем-то за место. Не пришлось. Ему предложили, он согласился.

— Лучше бы я спал на улице, — он развернулся и злобно посмотрел на стену. — Зато бы спал!

***

— Мистер Лалльман, Вы что, спите?

Лука поднял глаза и увидел профессора. Он еле смог сдержать зевок. Парень посмотрел на мужчину сконфуженно и растерянно. Воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Лектор сверлил его недовольным взглядом, а Лука просто пытался понять, какого черта здесь происходит. Видимо, терпение профессора кончилось, и он закатил глаза от наглости студента.

— Почему Вы спите на моей лекции? Я между прочим тоже не рад стоять тут в девять утра и читать одно и то же из года в год, но это моя работа. А ваша работа слушать, внимать и понимать. Повторю еще раз этот простой вопрос, почему вы спите, мистер Лалльман?

— Я не сплю, — лицо профессора исказилось. Не было понятно, что на самом деле сейчас испытывает мужчина: злость или недоумение. И в принципе Лука с ним согласен. Ответ явно требует хорошей доработки. Не мог же он сказать, что его сосед мудак, то и дело нападал на беззащитную девушку, используя вместо ножа член. Парень уверен, нормальные люди не издают подобных звуков во время секса. Нечто схожее Лалльман видел на Discovery, когда гиены рвали антилопу. Лука, конечно, на свой стыд и срам до сих пор оставался девственником, но вот так орать в первый раз точно не собирался. Незнакомец за соседней партой наклонился к нему.

— Чувак, ты храпел.

— Я не храплю, — лицо парня в одно мгновение приобрело оттенок раскаленной магмы, еще одна секунда и от стыда у него пойдет пар из ушей. Лалльман почувствовал головокружение. Его сейчас просто-напросто вырвет.

— Храпел!

Хором ответила вся аудитория. Лалльман с ужасом натянул себе капюшон на голову. Он в этом университете всего пару месяцев, а уже успел полностью и бесповоротно облажаться. Лука умудрился уснуть на математике. Общей для всего потока. Еще и на первой парте. Голова начала кружиться сильнее. До конца лекции оставалось еще целых двадцать минут, и Лалльману захотелось сбежать. К его невезению он сидел не только на первой парте, но еще и в самой середине. Единственный выход — это оттолкнуть профессора и перепрыгнуть деревянное препятствие. Мысли упрямо кричали «беги!», но опозориться сильнее не позволила совесть. Он поднял виноватые глаза на мужчину.

— Простите. Если хотите, я покину аудиторию, — шёпотом проговорил Лука.

— Не стоит, мистер Лалльман. Если вы пообещаете не храпеть громче моего голоса, то можете оставаться, — Лука снова начал покрываться красными пятнами. Если у него получилось храпеть громче мужчины, то это клеймо до выпуска. Может еще не поздно забрать документы. — Снимите капюшон и продолжим.

— Спасибо. Извините, — Лука вылез из своей раковины и уставился на тетрадь. Он напускал слюней. Прекрасно. Теперь её можно выбросить. Парень попытался разобрать в ней хотя бы тему лекции, но так и не смог. — Отлично. Чувствую, я завалю математику.

— Не завалишь. Профессор Малькольм хороший мужик. Мой брат окончил университет пару лет назад и рассказывал мне о нем. Он забудет, даже фамилии твоей не вспомнит, — тихо прошептал брюнет рядом с Лалльманом. — Прости, я не представился, Джеймс. Студент по обмену, приехал к вам из США. Франция хорошая страна, а Париж красивый город.

— Сбежать бы, — парень вжал голову от смущения. Казалось, что теперь каждый смотрит именно на него. Вспомнив, что не назвал своего имени, он повернулся к Джеймсу и протянул руку, пока профессор писал что-то на доске. — Меня зовут Лука.

— Приятно познакомиться.

Единственное, что оставалось делать Лалльману — это сидеть и пялиться на доску. Писать ему было не в чем. До конца лекции оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, и теперь спасаться от позора бегством ни к чему. Профессор Малькольм лишь раз посмотрел на него, когда тот уходил. Лалльман опустил глаза в пол и постарался слиться с остальными студентами, но мужчина следил пристально. Лука вылетел из аудитории, как пробка из шампанского. Он напрочь забыл, куда ему нужно было идти. Парень помнил, следующий семинар по математике. Ведет его аспирантка профессора Малькольма, Эмма с косой челкой. Джеймс попытался пойти за ним, но Лалльман сорвался на спринтерский бег. Ему было жизненно необходимо побыть одному и привести мысли в порядок, успокоиться. Достав телефон, он проверил расписание. Прекрасно. Он убежал совсем в другое крыло. Опоздание, вот чего не хватает его умирающей репутации.

— Ну хоть на практических я должен показать себя с лучшей стороны, — Лука вздохнул и быстро зашагал в нужную сторону.

Раздался звонок, и Лалльман подпрыгнул на месте. Клавиатура упала и громко ударилась, сзади послышались смешки. Парень пытался сообразить, по какому поводу смех. Вот его усадили что-то решать на компьютере, а теперь пара закончилась. Лука всмотрелся в свое мутное отражение на экране компьютера. На пол лица сиял красный след от клавиатуры. Он опять уснул, и в этот раз его не разбудили. Он закрыл лицо руками и заскулил. Такими темпами его скоро выгонят из университета. Никто не будет вечно списывать его сон на тяжелую жизнь первокурсника. Парень зарычал.

— Мистер Лалльман, профессор Малькольм попросил не трогать вас. Но клавиатуру придется либо починить, либо купить новую. Займитесь этим на неделе, — девушка указала пальцем на оборудование и направилась к своему столу.

Лука посмотрел на клавиатуру. Отлично, даже на пол капало. Он отключил её от системного блока и обмотал вокруг шнур. Лалльман пообещал себе принести соседу клавиатуру и пару раз «попечатать» его носом. Пусть сам платит. А лучше дубасить этой клавиатурой по стене сутки напролет и орать как сумасшедший. Он резко поднялся со своего места. Сейчас у его подгруппы было окно, и он мог пойти в кампус поспать. Вот только разбудить его не сможет ни будильник, ни телефон, ни пожарная сирена, ни взрыв ядерной бомбы за окном. Парень вздрогнул, когда кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Лалльман развернулся и увидел Джеймса.

— Чувак, прости. Она сама просила тебя не будить, — Лука состроил страдальческое лицо. — Ну, в этот раз ты хотя бы не храпел.

— Ура! — Лалльман вскинул кулак вверх, изображая наигранную радость.

— Что планируешь делать, пока «окно»? — парни вышли из аудитории и остановились. — Я думал завернуть в столовку. У нас еще две пары. Я на одном завтраке точно до конца дня не высижу, — новый знакомый улыбнулся. — Круто, что мы в одной группе.

— Пошли. Я с утра даже не смог поесть, — Лука взглянул на нового друга, и они поплелись в столовую. — Да, хорошо. Мой школьный друг Ян поступил сюда, но на другой факультет, и теперь мы редко с ним видимся. С этими повседневными делами и бумажками я не успел прочувствовать учебу. Про общение с людьми и упоминать не стоит.

Они дошли до столовой в приятной тишине. Может, парни и были знакомы всего несколько часов, но Лука предчувствовал хорошую дружбу. В помещении творился ужас. По сравнению сo школой, тут развертывалась настоящая вакханалия. Все кричали, кто-то отнимал друг у друга еду, бросался ей, а управляющим было наплевать. Лука скривил лицо. Еще немного и это будет его обычным выражением лица. Джеймс кивнул в сторону раздачи. Отстояв километровую очередь, они все же смогли найти свободное место. Им даже повезло уместиться около окна. Парням открывался неплохой вид на столовую.

— Если я отключусь, пожалуйста, не буди меня. Мне надо пробыть в бодрости хотя бы половину занятий, — он начал ковыряться в своем пюре. Есть особо не хотелось, но Лука понимал, в противном случае вместо храпа будет булькать животом. — Ты со многими успел познакомиться? Французы бывают вредными.

— Да, это правда. Никто не хочет говорить со мной на английском, — Джеймс ел свою отбивную и был полон энергии. Лука бы с удовольствием откачал немного. Ему только не хватало проснуться в тарелке с пюре. — Я учил французский с четырех лет. Проблем не было, но так уже надоели все эти ваши звуки.

— Извини, я не говорю на английском. Не мое, — он вяло махнул рукой. Лука понимал, о каких звуках говорил Джеймс, но подумать об этом сил не осталось. — Я больше так не могу. Если мой сосед опять вытворит подобное, я умру.

— Вытворит что?

— Он очень часто приводит девушек. Не знаю, у нас нет никакого творческого факультета. Но они будто собрались с вокального отделения. Они орут, кричат. Последняя реально визжала, как свинья на забое, — разговор о наболевшем прибавил сил. Он поёрзал на своем стуле. Джеймс тоже придвинулся. — Я бил в стенку, умолял, плакал навзрыд, но ничего не помогает. Они все так же приходят и все так же орут не своим голосом.

— А почему ты не можешь просто поговорить с ним? — Лука не ожидал такого содержательного вопроса. Совсем.

— И что мне сделать? Зайти к ним посреди процесса, снять его и поговорить? Да я даже не видел его в лицо. Он-то отсыпается, по всей видимости, а мне на пары нужно. Точно старшекурсник. Ни у кого не может быть так много свободного времени по утрам, — Лука начал поглощать свое пюре и горошек от злости. Хорошо, что его вилка не могла погнуться. — Какой стыд, я пускал слюни на клавиатуру.

— У тебя до сих пор буква «р» не сошла.

— Как мне пережить эти четыре года?

— Просто поговори с ним. Может, вы хоть сойдетесь в расписании его похождений, — Джеймс закончил есть и положил руки на бедра. — А можешь просто тоже найти крикливую девчонку и устроить соревнования. Будете не давать общежитию спать вместе. Еще есть вариант подгадать время, когда он будет спать. Месть сладка.

— С этим проблемы… — Лука опустил глаза.

— Ну если не хочешь никого водить к себе… — Джеймс задумался на секунду. — Симулируй. Включи какое-нибудь порно и прыгай на кровати. Все хотят как в детстве прыгать на кровати, а тут такая возможность.

— Я гей.

— Оу, — Джеймс вытянул губы в трубочку. — Да, с этим сложнее. Я, конечно, натурал, но никогда не слышал, чтобы парни сильно кричали. Может, тут найдется кто? Оглянись. Тут человек триста студентов, где-то десять процентов — представители ЛГБТ сообщества. Это тридцать. Девушек примерно половина, вычеркиваем лесбиянок. Остается пятнадцать геев. Один из них ты. И еще четырнадцать! Неужели, тут нет инструмента для мести?

— Я не хочу так. Не хочу быть как он. Каждый раз новая девушка. Использовать кого-то, чтобы насолить соседу — это отстой, — Лука тепло улыбнулся. — Я немного романтик. Хочется найти кого-то одного и навсегда.

— А я и не говорю тебе приводить каждый раз нового. Ты можешь просто найти себе кого-нибудь. Это идея просто завести отношения. И пофиг, по какой причине, — Джеймс откинулся на стуле. Он махнул в сторону толпы студентов. Они сидели удачно. В столовой нельзя находиться, если ты не ешь. Но сидеть было удобно. Чертовски удобно. — Лука, просто повернись к людям и посмотри.

— Такая себе идея, — Лалльман не особо горел энтузиазмом.

Но повернулся.

Глаза пробежали по разношерстным студентам. Мама как-то в одном из их разговоров обмолвилась, что студенчество — лучшая пора. Какой-то свободы, счастья, уверенности и легкой безнаказанности. Он насчитал трех людей с дредами, одного гота, парня с розовыми волосами, девушку, выбритую почти под ноль. Кто-то в такую жару был одет в три толстовки, на ком-то полупрозрачная майка. Все смеялись, орали, кто-то в шутку дрался на раздаче. Этой энергии не хватало Луке. Какого-то живого потока. Но он никак не мог в него влиться. Допустим, в этом виновата ужасная ночь, но Лалльман чувствовал под этим нечто большее. После травли в школе, он боялся открываться. То, что произошло с Джеймсом, было загадкой и для него. Когда кто-то добр к тебе, ты неосознанно тянешься к человеку. Так или иначе, парень принял его без лишних вопросов.

Лука старался освободить свой мозг от лишних мыслей. Он вдохнул и выдохнул. Из всей палитры запахов он явно почувствовал запах горьких сигарет. Этот запах так сильно ударил по мозгам, что захотелось сделать затяжку. Хотя бы одну. Он неосознанно вдохнул поглубже, стараясь уловить хоть еще немного. Дверь в столовую не хлопала, людей не прибавилось, но запах появился, словно из ниоткуда. Лука начал искать глазами источник. Но среди такого количества людей вообще удивительно, что он смог почувствовать его. Парень закрыл глаза, открыл. Джеймс молчал, позволяя Лалльману просто наблюдать и искать уже непонятно что. Он видел, насколько напряжен Лука. Парень отличался превосходным зрением. Оно не подвело его и сейчас.

Из всего многообразия молодежи, Лука увидел слегка сутулого парня. На нем была надета бежевая куртка со шнурками, темные обтягивающие джинсы, Лалльман даже рассмотрел браслеты на его руках. Один из них был с Hello Kitty. Парень отошел от раздачи с пустым подносом. Очереди действительно были километровые. Ему просто не хватило терпения. Незнакомец повернулся в сторону толпы и начал кого-то выискивать. Его ремень был заправлен не до конца в джинсы и свисал до трети бедра. Лука смотрел на эти длинные, стройные ноги и чувствовал зависть. Он как был метр с кепкой в школе, так и остался. Все в парне выражало всемирную скуку. Он пожал плечами и повернул голову в сторону Луки. Лалльман быстро съехал под стол, вызывая смешок у Джеймса. Но незнакомец даже не обратил на него внимания. Его спасла широкая колонна. Сегодня у него два новых друга, колонна и Джеймс. Зато ему удалось рассмотреть парня.

Зря Лука послушал Джеймса. Теперь он смотрел в голубые глаза и не мог оторвать взгляд. Его мозг посылал сигналы, что это отвратительная идея - так пялиться на человека. Но Лука ничего не мог с собой поделать. Эти черты лица… Слегка острые, нос, губы, бледная кожа и темные круги под глазами. Волосы, которые незнакомы с расческой. Он просто смотрел и все. Остатки сна, как рукой сняло. В какой-то момент парень понял, что не дышит. С той самой секунды, как перевел взгляд с голубых глаз на губы. Лука пытался найти хоть какой-то изъян, но раз за разом терпел поражение. Мир вокруг стал намного тише, свет мягче. Казалось, в голове на разрыв стучало лишь сердце. Луке было тяжело держать себя в руках, эмоции достигли предела. Будет глупо, если он кинется знакомиться. Или нет? Парень отвернул голову в другую сторону и пошел прочь из столовой. Только когда дверь снова хлопнула, Лука вздохнул и очнулся. Мир снова закрутился не только вокруг прекрасного незнакомца.

— Любовь родилась.

— Заткнись, — ответил Джеймсу Лука с широченной улыбкой на губах, продолжая смотреть на дверь столовой.

***

Лука тащился с пар, как подстреленный тюлень. Он сбивал всех прохожих, не давал пройти, но никто не кидался на него. Просто взгляд уставших глаз и вид бледной кожи отпугивал неприятелей. Дорога до кампуса вместо десяти минут заняла полчаса, а борьба с лестницей, казалось, остатки жизни. Лука почти одолел последний пролет, когда услышал крики девушки и громкое хлопанье дверью. С его поворота выбежала заплаканная незнакомка. В её руке был каблук и куртка, тушь размазалась по лицу. Он услышал знакомый противный смешок, и это дало ему семнадцатое дыхание за сегодня. Последние ступеньки теперь не казались Эверестом, парень влетел на них и посмотрел на дверь своего соседа. Он не успел угнаться и увидеть, кто мог так поступить с бедной девушкой. Дверь просто захлопнулась. На осознание того факта, что коридор пустой у него ушло полминуты.

Лука бросился бежать к соседу, но замер у самой двери. Он с яростью занес руку, чтобы колотить в неё изо всех сил, но так ни разу и не ударил. Весь запал куда-то подевался. Что он может сказать этому парню? Перестать заниматься сексом? Заниматься им где-то еще? Лука опустил руку и просто смотрел на гладкую поверхность. С другой стороны, если сейчас из комнаты выбежала девушка, то сегодня ночью будет тихо. Лука посмотрел в другую часть коридора. Там находился душ. Он потрогал свои волосы и решив, что они подождут до завтра, развернулся и направился к своей комнате. Было только шесть часов, но Лалльман наплевал на все. Он снял обувь, скинул с себя футболку, просто расстегнул ремень на джинсах и позволил им самим упасть, перешагнул через них и рухнул на кровать. Через секунду парень уже храпел громче ракетного двигателя. Во сне он видел лишь океан и незнакомца…

— Сильнее! Еще!

Лука раскрыл глаза, как будто рядом взорвалась граната. Он дернулся так быстро, что упал с кровати, больно ударившись копчиком. Парень застонал и посмотрел в окно. Глубокая ночь, будильника с его позиции видно не было. Лалльман перевел взгляд на стену. Снова. Снова эти скрипы кровати, снова стоны и просьбы не останавливаться. Лука готов продать душу, чтобы это прекратилось. Завтра он лично напишет архитектору университета с просьбой пожить рядом с его соседом. И пусть строит еще десять таких стен. Может, ему стоит обить комнату пенопластом и картоном. Нет. Он лучше завернёт соседа в рулон картона и выбросит в контейнер вместе с его орущей девушкой. Поднявшись с пола, Лука отметил, что время лишь час ночи. Его сосед начал сегодня раньше обычного.

— Что же так рано?! Почему не в три утра! — Лука начал бить по стене. Его лицо покраснело от гнева. — Дай мне привыкнуть хоть к одному графику! — снова противный смешок за стенкой. Лука готов проломить этот листок бумаги. — Смешно тебе, падла?!

Процесс за стеной даже остановился. Был слышен откровенный смех. Смех над Лукой. Лалльман покраснел и готов был извергать лаву, боль и страдания на людей. Выглядел он при этом комично. Растрёпанные волосы, боксеры с маленькими собачками и носки в цветочек. Вместо адского ротвейлера на кровати, поджав ноги, сидел злой пудель. Пока Лука придумывал, как же ему все-таки жить с таким недоразумением, это недоразумение снова начало заниматься сексом. Лука сузил глаза и решил выжидать. Пусть это продлится хоть до утра, он высидит момент, когда утехи прекратятся, и поговорит с мудаком. По многочисленным исследованиям ни одна девушка не оставалась на ночь или на завтрак. Не хотелось Луке выяснять отношения при незнакомке. А то, что это новая пассия, сомнений не было.

— Я акула на охоте. Я акула в засаде, — шептал Лука

Парень качался из стороны в сторону и ждал. Он старался это делать не в такт стуку за стеной. Появлялось какое-то мерзкое ощущение присутствия, будто он вместе с ними в одной комнате. Вздрогнув, парень продолжил болтаться из стороны в сторону. В какой-то момент его телефон загорелся, оповещая о новом сообщении на фейсбуке. Бросив свое интересное занятие, Лука подошел к телефону и увидел сообщение от Джеймса: «Спишь?». Они успели добавить друг друга, перед тем как разойтись.

— А как ты думаешь? — Лука нажал отправить и снова сел на кровать. За стеной продолжала раздаваться адская симфония.

— Если ты ответил в час ночи, то, кажется, твой сосед снова веселится! — Лука, пока ждал ответа, успел просмотреть всю страничку друга. Он был музыкантом, прекрасно играл на гитаре и пел. Какого черта он забыл на их факультете, Лука понять не мог. У него была девушка, но как понял Лалльман, она осталась за океаном.

— У меня там тигры рвут ягнят, — быстро отправил сообщение Лука. Подумав пару секунд, он задал интересующий вопрос. — Как ты оказался здесь? Я про факультет. Почему ты не нашел что-то связанное с музыкой? Ты круто поешь!

— Явно лучше девушки за стеной? — пошутил Джеймс. Лука закатил глаза. Он включил голосовую запись и прислонил к стене. Ответ пришел незамедлительно. — Боже. Может тебе стоит вмешаться? Не похоже на секс. Кажется, я такое видел в «Ганнибале». Он точно ест её живьем. Определенно.

— Нельзя столько жрать! — ответил Лука. Его пальцы быстро побежали по телефону. — Вообще, я решил дождаться момента, когда убийство закончится, и пойти поговорить. Если он окажется качком, просто съехать, если хиленький, то припугнуть.

— А ты смелый! — Джеймс отправил смеющийся смайлик. Лука наклонился к стене и тут же отстранился. Так стало только хуже. Его комната была настолько маленькой, что даже от противных толчков никуда не сбежать. — Мне кажется, он и правда немного мудак. Никто таким не будет заниматься ночами напролет. Тем более каждый раз с новой девушкой.

— У тебя ошибка в предложении.

— Какая?

— Ты написал вместо «крайний мудак», «немного мудак». Исправь. Смотреть тошно, — Джеймс отправил ему много смеющихся смайликов. — А почему ты не спишь? Завтра вроде ко второй паре. Хоть что-то.

— У меня вдохновение. Я пишу песню, — Лука вылупил глаза. Даже звуки за стеной слегка притихли, так он заинтересовался.

— Покажешь?

— Как допишу, обязательно. Я не стесняюсь этого.

— Круто. Как называется, хоть скажешь? — Лука прикусил язык. Он в своей жизни немного занимался только танцами. От этого он получил подтянутую фигуру и пластичность. И, конечно же, музыкальная школа по классу фортепьяно. Он отвлекся, когда телефон завибрировал.

— Лука, ты смеешься? Название всегда тяжелее всего. Для меня так. Вроде все понятно: есть музыка, есть текст, но название — это как точка. Ты же не сможешь дать название своей жизни? Все меняется, — ответ был содержательным. Лука прочитал его в полной тишине. Смысл в его словах определённо имелся. Из раздумий его вывел сильный хлопок двери. Лука перевел взгляд на стену. Он подпрыгнул на месте, рискуя снова упасть.

— Открываю шампанское! Это кончилось! — отправил сообщение парень. Его телефон загорелся. Лука сел и уставился на свой письменный стол. Ему многое хотелось сказать, но надо было сделать это более конструктивно.

— Поздравляю!

— Лука, ты уже ушел? Лука?

— Нет. Я жду, — ответил Лалльмана.

— Чего?

— Пока он оденется, конечно. Не хочу разговаривать с голым парнем. Это может слегка отвлечь меня, — отправил свое сообщение Лалльман.

— А зачем ему вообще одеваться? Он в своей комнате, — Лука кивнул на сообщение. Предположение было здравым. Джеймс отличался каким-то рассудительным мышлением для часа ночи.

— Ладно, я пошел.

— Удачи!

Лука положил телефон на кровать и аккуратно встал. Он высунул голову и проверил, нет ли кого рядом. Как и ожидалось, коридор пустовал. Собравшись с духом, Лалльман вышел из комнаты и осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой. Потом подумал с секунду и открыл её. Вдруг ему понадобится убегать, а дверь заперта. Лука слышал, что животные всегда готовят себе дорогу к побегу. Он сделал свое самое грозное лицо из возможных, выпрямил свою спину и надулся, словно шарик. Нужно казаться больше. И перестать смотреть канал с животными. С такими мыслями он и забарабанил в дверь. За ней послышалось ворчание и копошение. Лука ждал целую минуту, поэтому пришлось снова надуваться.

Дверь открылась, и перед ним появился тот самый парень. Он выглядел уставшим, сонным и немного недовольным. Его волосы находились еще в большем беспорядке, чем в столовой. Зачем-то Лука зацепился за куртку, которая висела на крючке. Куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на обладателя комнаты. Весь запал снова исчез, лучше бы он просто переехал. Этот расклад еще хуже, чем сосед-качок. Ему все же пришлось перевести взгляд на объект ненависти и обожания в одном флаконе. Как Лалльман мог думать о драке с ним. Он просто стоял и смотрел в его глаза. Тонул в них. Через пару мгновений незнакомец все же пришел в себя. Он открыл рот, чтобы узнать цель визита, но Лука опередил его. Он просто наклонился очень близко к парню, взялся за ручку двери и закрыл её. Ему, наверное, стоило сфотографировать удивление на его идеальном лице, но в планах был только побег.

Лука забежал в комнату, поблагодарив канал о животных, и закрыл дверь. Его сердце безумно колотилось, а грудь вздымалась слишком часто. Он рванул к стене и приложил ухо. Сейчас она показалась ему чересчур толстой. За ней, не такой уж и незнакомец, сел на кровать. Это все что-то смог услышать Лука.

— И что это было, щеночек? — все, что услышал Лука. Он отодвинулся от стены, и его лицо искривилось как никогда, тело мелко затрясло. Лалльман очень надеялся, что это не его сейчас назвали «щеночком». — Ты почему язык проглотил? — Лука, словно робот, встал с кровати, обувая тапочки, которые тоже, между прочим, были с собачками, и направился к соседу. Лалльман краем глаза зацепился за клавиатуру и, не думая, схватил её с собой. Он не отдавал себе отчет, когда стучался в другую комнату.

— А ты не глухой, да? — парень открыл ему дверь и мило улыбнулся. На секунду Лука растерял в себе накопленную злость, но сосед быстро вернул все на свои места. — Ну чего ты молчишь? Гав? Гав?

— Какой я тебе, блядь, щеночек?! — Лука еле сдерживал себя. — Ты что себе позволяешь! Устраиваешь тут непонятно что в час ночи! Из-за тебя я еле на ногах стою! Истошные крики твоих подружек не дают мне спать! Я тебя прошу, ну заткни ты их.

— Ты пришел ко мне в два часа ночи с клавиатурой. С неё, кстати, что-то капает… В трусах с собачками, с тапочками-собачками, и как мне тебя называть? Ты не представился, — парень облокотился на дверной косяк и посмотрел на Луку. Внутри парня все запорхало от этого взгляда. Он приложил тонну усилий, чтобы не спуститься ниже шеи. Да и на этой территории Лалльман сдавал позиции. Он не мог нормально смотреть в эти глаза. — Будет немного неэтично затыкать им рот носками.

— Так ты слышал? — с удивлением спросил Лука. — У меня и другие трусы есть! Не только с собаками.

— Обычно меня интересует то, что находится под ними. Но если у тебя какие-то проблемы, можешь поведать, какой принт у тебя на всех трусах. Два часа ночи. Это очень важно, очень интересно, — парень сложил руки на груди. Лука опустил глаза на тату в виде маленькой птички.

— Ты должен с этим что-то сделать. Это невозможно! Они так орут.

— Я не хочу.

— Что? — Лука вылупился на своего соседа.

Лалльман поднял глаза с татуировки. Их взгляды перекрестились. Лука не знал, какую игру сейчас ведет его сосед. Не просто же так он затаскивал всех этих девиц себе в койку. С такой внешностью это было немудрено. Лалльман был рад, что смог рассмотреть это идеальное лицо вблизи. Так ему будет легче представлять свое наваждение. Сосед улыбнулся ему, и у Луки внутри что-то оборвалось. Это было запрещенное оружие, с такими глазами, скулами… Эта улыбка могла свести его с ума. Парень приподнял брови и пристально всмотрелся в лицо Луки, оглядел его внешний вид, волосы. Веки слегка прикрылись. Он оторвался от косяка и слегка придвинулся к Лалльману.

— Потому что если они прекратят стонать, то ко мне больше не придет маленький, злой и милый щеночек. Иди спать. Завтра наверняка рано вставать, — сосед улыбнулся ему, потрепал по волосам и закрыл дверь. У Луки задрожал левый глаз. За дверью послышался приглушенный смех. На негнущихся ногах он вернулся в комнату и лег на кровать. Он до сих пор слышал его противный смех за стеной.

— Это он. Мой сосед это он, — отправил он сообщение Джеймсу.

— Любовь умерла, — лишь ответил парень. Решив его больше не отвлекать, он повернулся на левый бок и попытался уснуть.

— Спокойной ночи, щеночек!

— Боже, дай сил.

Лука ударил по стене кулаком, вызывая новый приступ смеха.


	2. Elastic Heart

Сегодня было тихо. Наконец-то козел за стенкой не трепал нервы и позволил как следует выспаться. Да вот только Лука все равно не смог сомкнуть глаз. Теперь он то и дело просыпался каждые десять минут и прикладывал ухо к стене. Ему казалось, он слышал чужое дыхание. Затем Лалльман обессилено падал на кровать и снова пытался заснуть. И по-нормальному задремать удалось лишь к шести утра. Так что если у него и набралось несколько часов сна, то это каким-то немыслимым чудом. Однако когда будильник начал разрываться, он спокойно открыл глаза. Спать дальше не хотелось. Парень просто встал с кровати и начал собираться. Он даже не рискнул посмотреть в зеркало. Словить инфаркт от собственного внешнего вида сегодня не входило в его планы.

Он оттягивал свой выход как мог, выжидая до последней секунды. Наплевав на все, Лука в тысячный раз за сегодня прислонился к стене и, убедившись в отсутствии соседа, осторожно вышел. Он краем глаза заметил чей-то исчезнувший за углом локоть. Глубоко вздохнув и посмотрев на дверь соседа, он снова покраснел. Почему он не придумал ничего умнее, чем закрыть ее? Вчера он облажался везде, где только смог. Решив больше напрасно не тратить время, Лука встряхнул головой и направился вперед. Он сделал шаг за поворот, ведущий к лестнице, и завизжал на все крыло. Его сосед стоял там и пялился прямо на него. Все такой же идеальный, со своим беспорядком на голове и завораживающей улыбкой. Голубые глаза с интересом блуждали по Лалльману.

— Привет! Ты чего такой красный? Не заболел ли часом? — парень наклонил голову немного в сторону и приподнял брови. От такого вопроса Лалльман заалел еще пуще прежнего и, не поздоровавшись, пошел вниз по лестнице. Сосед состроил удивленное выражение лица. Он погнался за Лукой. — Ты чего такой неразговорчивый? Снова язык проглотил? Или ты разговариваешь только в два часа ночи?

— Отвали.

— Так, а теперь давай серьезно. Ты чего такой грубый? Сегодня ночью было тихо, — сосед догнал его спустя полминуты и поравнялся. Лука приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы не зашагать с ним в ногу. — Вроде на голову ниже, а не угонишься? Ты спортсмен?

— А ты дурак?

— Да нет. Второй по рейтингу. А ты?

Лука резко остановился. Сосед не успел среагировать и прошел два лишних шага. Вся ситуация его неимоверно веселила. Он улыбался и сверкал своими прекрасными голубыми глазами. Лалльман же походил на худшую версию Эдварда Калена. Бледная кожа, круги под глазами, обычно идеальная осанка, скрученная в вопросительный знак, не до конца заправленная рубашка, почти развязавшийся шнурок на правом ботинке. Лука не хотел сейчас налаживать контакты, особенно с соседом. Он хотел убивать и пить кровь. И если сосед продолжит терроризировать его, то сегодня из университета Луку уведут в наручниках. Лалльман сделал шаг к своему ночному мучителю и вытянул голову, смотря прямо в глаза. Когда-нибудь в жизни у него будет враг одного с ним роста.

— Скажи, тебе чего надо? Сегодня было тихо, правда, спасибо большое-пребольшое! За два месяца я поспал. Спасибо! — парень тепло улыбнулся Луке, словно тот не устраивал истерику посреди дороги. От этой завораживающей улыбки в груди Лалльмана что-то затрепыхалось. Возможно сердце, возможно летучая мышь. — Но пройдет еще день, и у «Техасской резни бензопилой» выйдет стотысячный сиквел!

— Ну для начала я хочу привести соседа в порядок, — парень слегка отошел от Луки. Роковой красавчик вытащил край его застрявшей рубашки, поправил рюкзак так, чтобы он не ложился на воротник, отряхнул от пыли правое плечо. И, как определённо сумасшедшее завершение своей наглости, наклонился и завязал Луке шнурки. Лалльман поднял свою левую бровь и принялся пялиться на вход в университет. Может, он все еще спит? Сосед встал и пристально оглядел парня. — Вот теперь хорошо. Но голову бы не мешало помыть. Помню я свой первый курс. Такой же был.

— Я тебе сейчас руку откушу, — вполне четко проговорил Лука, что вызвало лишь еще одну улыбку у собеседника.

— Зубки не выросли кусаться, щеночек, — Лалльман предполагал нечто подобное. Он готовил себя к этому слову, но стоило ему прозвучать, как у его котелка сорвало крышку. Лука сделал шаг по направлению соседа, который умирал со смеху, и взял его за ворот рубашки. Из-за разницы роста выглядело крайне нелепо и смешно. Он не успел даже занести кулак, чтобы поправить это идеальное лицо, как за его спиной кто-то покашлял. Лука развернулся и увидел профессора Малькольма. Отлично, теперь помимо невежи его еще и задирой считать будут. Он быстро отпустил соседа и встал рядом.

— Мистер Лалльман, какие у вас дела с моим студентом? — мужчина заметил парней и решил вмешаться.

— Профессор Малькольм! Какая приятная встреча! Да мы просто дурачимся. Мы с мистером Лалльманом соседи в общежитии и просто не поделили очередь в душ, — старший положил абсолютно ошеломлённому Луке руку на плечо и улыбнулся. Лалльман мелко задрожал от злости и вселенской ярости. Желание сбросить конечность соседа стало практически смыслом его жизни. И больше всего бесила реакция собственного тела. Ему нравилось ощущение чужого тепла.

— Почему-то полные паники глаза мистера Лалльмана заставляют меня сомневаться в ваших словах. Советую вам вместо игр с первокурсниками доделать статью, мистер Демори. Вы еще на той неделе обещали, — профессор окинул взглядом Луку, который уже более-менее приходил в себя. На его лице отражалась крайняя степень недовольства.  
— Конечно! Постоянно кто-то кричит за стенкой. Спать не дает, — шутливо сказал сосед. — Все время орут.

— Разберитесь с этим.

— Так точно, — он отсалютовал мужчине.

А потом профессор ушел. Лука и Демори стояли, словно статуи, в той же самой позе. Лалльман перевел взгляд на чужую ладонь и небрежно скинул её с себя. Сосед улыбнулся и стрельнул в него бровями. Мозги Луки устали. Они не хотели ничего анализировать. Все, что им нужно, пережить этот день и заставить тело вернуться в общежитие. Не сказав ни слова, Лалльман побрел в сторону университета.

— Меня зовут Элиотт, Элиотт Демори! — Лука остановился на мгновение, но, так и не обернувшись, продолжил путь.

Элиотт же смотрел ему вслед. Взгляд почему-то прицепился к портфелю с огромным апельсином. Он как-то совсем не ожидал от себя подобного. Еще вчера этот парень был просто соседом, который долбит в стену и смешно беснуется. А сейчас у него даже почти появилось имя. Он обязательно сегодня подойдет к Эмме и заглянет в списки первокурсников. Может быть, он даже сделает это вместо первой пары. Сейчас его мысли занимал этот маленький щеночек с синими глазами и противным характером. Элиотт просто не мог пройти мимо такого цветка и не сорвать. Тем более, как оказалось, он растет поблизости. Правда ему предстоит еще разобраться в ориентации парня. Не стоит сразу интерпретировать его пристальные ночные взгляды.

— Мистер Лалльман, — прошептал Элиотт.

Зевнув, он развернулся и пошел в ближайший магазин. Его посетила гениальная мысль.  
***

— Да что вы за люди такие!

Лука смотрел на пустой холодильник с соками и не мог сдержать свою ярость. Он был полностью выжат. У них был перерыв, и они решили вместе с Джеймсом сходить перекусить. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, Лалльман был полон энергии. Не исключено, что это связано с чересчур эмоциональным утром. Однако Лука не думал, что день может стать еще хуже. Теперь он вынужден есть картошку фри в сухую, потому что даже соусы исчезли с прилавка. Картошка фри и брокколи. Парень выругался и отошел в сторону, дожидаясь, пока Джеймс оплатит свой заказ. Друг посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом. Лука лишь отвернулся в сторону и поджал губы.

— Ну что за ужасный день! День без апельсинового сока! — Лука покраснел, — Никогда не думал, что в мире существует проблема с апельсинами.

— Возьми газировку. Она вон там стоит, — Джеймс указал пальцем на другую витрину. — Взять? — Лука замахал головой.

— Это вредно! Я не пью газировку. Никогда, — он посмотрел на свой поднос. — Тем более здесь нет апельсиновой.

— Ты заказал картошку фри. Откуда столько лицемерия, — Джеймс расплатился и отошел от раздачи. Он приметил их любимый столик. — Смотри. Наше вчерашнее место. Пошли туда, пока его не сцапали.

— Я купил брокколи. Овощи полезные.

— Да, да, конечно, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Там было овощное рагу для тебя, вместо картошки фри, — парень вскинул тонкие черные брови.

— Все должно быть в балансе. Ты вообще американец! Как американец может быть против картошки фри?! — пару людей в очереди посмотрели на них. Джеймс демонстративно фыркнул на это заявление, но промолчал.

Они двинулись в сторону цели, когда Лука краем глаза ухватил движение двери, и через секунду раздался противный хлопок. В помещение зашел Элиотт. Он скучающим взглядом окинул столовую. Лалльман сначала замер, а потом втянул голову и чуть ли не бегом направился к месту, обгоняя Джеймса. Если бы не этот поспешный жест, Демори и не заметил Луку, но мельтешение где-то вдалеке привлекло его внимание. Глаза Элиотта расширились от удивления. Он решил подловить парня после занятий, но, по всей видимости, тому прям нравилось ходить по лезвию ножа. Демори перевел взгляд на раздачу и поспешил быстрее разделаться с заказом. Через двадцать минут закончится перерыв, а ему еще нужно успеть поесть и достать Лалльмана. Современный Цезарь.

— Боже. Он здесь, — Лука спрятался за колонной. Она определенно станет его лучшей подругой на все время обучения. Лука следил за тем, как Элиотт заказывает себе что-то. Джеймс решил поддержать друга и тоже встал за колонной. Они выглядели нелепо. — Я не встречал его ни разу за два месяца. А теперь он то и дело попадается.

— Ты просто не обращал внимание. Пошли есть.

— Такого парня я бы не пропустил.

— Ты осознаешь, что сказал это вслух? — Джеймс потянул сопротивляющегося парня к столу. Он заметил, как три девушки двинулись к их месту из дальнего угла столовой. — Бро, сейчас наше место займут, и придется тебе сидеть перед Демори или у него на коленях.

— Ты иди, я поем здесь, — он нахмурился, вглядываясь вперед. — Прекрасное место. Стоя больше влезет.

Лука прохныкал что-то нечленораздельное и пошел за другом. Он не сводил взгляда с Элиотта. Тот расплачивался. Девушки громко выругались, когда заметили, как парни нагло сели якобы за их столик. Джеймс победно улыбнулся. Лука поджал губы, ему почему-то стало стыдно. Мест в столовой не осталось. Он не знал, хочет ли Джеймс сидеть в их компании. Ему показалось жестоким заставлять девушек ждать свободный столик. Но они были не из робкого десятка и сами двинулись в их сторону. Одна из них, рыжая, поставила поднос к ним на стол. Там был лишь один суп. Она нахмурила накрашенные брови. Лука уже пожалел о своем мягком сердце. Он чувствовал приближающуюся бойню.

— Так, мелкотня, или знакомимся и сидим в общей компании, либо прощаемся, — Лалльман открыл рот в удивлении. У рыжей девушки был просто зверски низкий голос, она напомнила ему гризли. В его планы сегодня не входило быть убитым диким животным. У него нет сил бороться. Тем более их трое.

— Ах, ну тогда пока! — Джеймс помахал ей рукой и принялся есть свою отбивную, Лука не знал, готовят ли их в Америке, но здесь парень питался лишь ими. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы из них сейчас самих не сделали эти отбивные. Лицо девушки стало таким же красным, как и её волосы. Друг оказался не промах. Она перевела взгляд на Луку, тот инстинктивно вжался в стул. Это вам не с Демори спорить.

— Коротышка с грязной головой, может быть, ты не хочешь проблем? Попроси своего друга свалить. Осталось мало времени, а нам еще надо успеть поесть, — она постучала наманикюренными ногтями по столу. Лука представил, как они вонзаются ему в кожу, и сглотнул. Он посмотрел на Джеймса, который и вовсе о них забыл.

— Джеймс, может ну их?

— Лука, ты чего? — друг перевел взгляд на съежившегося Лалльмана. Ему было совершенно все равно на наглых барышень, но вот Лука, казалось, сейчас упадет в обморок. Он начал задумываться, а правда, стоит ли? Он глубоко вздохнул. Рыжая сощурила свои глаза и противно улыбнулась. — Нам еще три пары здесь торчать… Лука? — но Лалльман так сильно побледнел, что друг начинал всерьез беспокоиться.

— Пожалуйста? — тихо, почти шепотом, попросил он друга. В этот момент, когда их столик погрузился в неловкое молчание, к ним повернулась странная девушка. Её глаза были раскрашены в разные цвета, а волосы стянуты в хвост. Она просто наблюдала за ситуацией. Её собеседники тоже переключились на ссору. Луке показалось, что сейчас вся столовая смотрит на них.

— Послушай своего друга, — она ухмыльнулась и отодвинула стул, уже намереваясь сесть.

— Мне кажется, они не друзья, Моника, — брюнетка позади рыжей бестии хихикнула. Девушки рассмеялись. Вот теперь Лука точно был на грани падения в обморок. Он перевел бешеный взгляд на Джеймса. Сейчас он не стыдился своей ориентации, но нового друга терять из-за насмешек не хотелось. — Как думаете, кто из них сверху? Ставлю на то, что черненький. Совсем девушки не привлекают… — она задумалась. — Джеймс?

— Если в Париже все девушки такие, как вы, то лучше я постригусь в монахи, — пока шла перепалка, Джеймс успел съесть свою отбивную. Лука же и не вспомнил, зачем пришел в столовую. Девушки ощетинились на парня. — Если хочешь, мы пойдем. Но мне все равно на них.

— Да, я хочу. Пошли.

Он еще раз взглянул снизу-вверх на рыжую и сглотнул. Джеймс немного раздосадовано выдохнул и уничтожающе посмотрел на троицу. Он положил свои приборы на тарелку немного громче нужного. Парень видел, что у Лалльмана какие-то свои проблемы на этот счет. С его, на первый взгляд, не очень простым характером, он чересчур быстро стушевался. Но делать было нечего. Он пожал плечами и кинул взгляд на друга. Лалльман начал подниматься со своего места, стараясь как можно тише двигать стулом по скользкому полу. Однако встать ему так и не удалось. Чья-то сильная рука легла ему на плечо и пригвоздила к месту. Он поднял взгляд вверх и увидел напряженное лицо Элиотта. В одной руке он ловко держал поднос, а другой не давал Лалльману подняться. Парень опустил глаза в тарелку. В груди вспыхнуло, какое-то отвратительное чувство. Лица девушек в мгновение изменились.

— Лука, почему ты грубишь только мне? — он наконец-то улыбнулся мягко. — С утра машешь кулаками и сыплешь колкостями, а за свою брокколи побороться не можешь? Ну ничего, я здесь, чтобы проследить за питанием первокурсников.

— Элиотт? — рыжая задала вопрос в пустоту.

— Моника. Будь добра, исчезни, — он смерил её злым взглядом. Его губы сжались в тонкую полоску, а глаза метали молнии. Девушки шокировано замерли. — Для той, что красится строительной штукатуркой и носит утягивающий корсет, ты слишком уверена в себе.

— Моника, ты что, спала с ним? — брюнетка залилась краской. Рыжая цокнула на неё, побледнев от неловкости.

— А кто из вас не спал?

Воцарилась тишина. Элиотт поднял бровь.

— Проваливайте, — Демори сказал это, не скрывая раздражения в голосе. Его время перерыва тратилось на глупости. Моника бросила короткий взгляд на Луку.

— Еще увидимся.

А потом они развернулись и ушли.

— Можно сесть? — Элиотт смотрел на Луку пристальным взглядом. Лалльман никак не мог отойти от ситуации. Он глядел на Демори своими большими синими глазами побитого оленёнка и пытался взять под контроль эмоции. Рука на плече, словно клеймо, готово было оставить ожог на коже. В этом уже не было смысла. Лука не думал уходить, частично потому что у него отказали ноги, и по большей части потому что Элиотт точно не собирался его отпускать. Ситуацию спас Джеймс.

— Можешь сделать что угодно, чувак! Это было невероятно! — от этой фразы Лука будто очнулся. Он стряхнул ладонь Демори и судорожно вдохнул. Элиотт перевел на друга Лалльмана взгляд и улыбнулся. Он почему-то был рад узнать, что парней ничего не связывает. — Ну и стервы ваши эти француженки.

— Моника просто много о себе возомнила. Когда с неё слетает одежда, то комплексы буквально видны невооруженным взглядом, — Демори развалился на своем стуле и посмотрел на Луку. Он наконец-то вышел из оцепенения и начал медленно есть картошку. Блюдо оставляло желать лучшего, без соуса и остывшее, оно, к тому же, превращалось в кашу. — Какая у вас следующая пара? Кстати, меня зовут Элиотт Демори. Сосед Луки.

— Ну вот как ты нас нашел… — прошептал Лалльман и уставился в тарелку.

— Джеймс. Почему вы всегда называете свою фамилию? — он сидел и наблюдал, как его новый знакомый то и дело бросает взгляды на Луку. Тот же чуть с носом не залез в свою картошку. — У нас практика по математике. Люблю её, но даже физкультура сейчас кажется глотком свежего воздуха.

— Понимаю. Лука, почему ты ешь картошку без соуса? — Лалльман бросил злой взгляд на Элиотта и опять отвернулся. — Мне кажется, у тебя слишком часто меняется настроение и не всегда к месту, — Демори сидел как маленький ангелочек, у которого нимб подпирают метровые рога. — Лука, почему ты не купил соус? — он повторил вопрос.

— Потому что проклятые троглодиты обчистили столовку. Ни соуса, ни сока, так еще и эти три швабры во главе с жалкой пародией на «Храбрая сердцем» место отбить решили! — громко проворчал Лука. Джеймс и Элиотт засмеялись со слишком резкого выпада. 

Элиотт проглотил кусок мяса и стрельнул бровями в сторону Луки. Тот покраснел и продолжил есть картошку фри, которая стремительно продолжала превращаться в пюре. Демори открыл свой рюкзак и вытащил оттуда пачку кетчупа. Джеймс округлил свои глаза и открыл рот в немом вопросе. Парень сначала выдавил немного соуса Луке, а потом себе на тарелку. Лалльман поднял ничего не понимающий взгляд. Демори продолжал лыбиться, словно выиграл золото на олимпиаде. Именно на такую реакцию он и рассчитывал. Младшекурсники казались Элиотту такими веселыми и нелепыми. Однако Лука еще не знает, что его ждет.

— Всегда нужно иметь с собой соус. Обычно после второй пары здесь и капли не найдешь. Мы с друзьями одну коробочку на пятерых ели. Сейчас я уже совсем старый и знаю все фишки, — он принялся поглощать еду. У них осталось не больше пяти минут. Элиотт потратил слишком много времени на наглых барышень. Демори, не отрываясь от еды, засунул руку в рюкзак и поставил перед Лукой бутылку апельсинового сока и шоколадку с такой же начинкой. Джеймс прыснул по левую руку от Лалльмана. Вся столовая слышала его смех. — Еще нужно не забывать воду и перекус. Не всегда удается дождаться очереди.

— Чувак, тебя уложили на лопатки. Если ты сейчас не возьмешь этот сок, я умру со смеху, — Джеймс бил по столу ладонью и не обращал внимания на заинтересованные взгляды студентов. Девушка с хвостом на голове снова обратила на них внимание. — Сок. Они скупили весь апельсиновый сок! Сейчас только одиннадцать! Весь сок! — Джеймс начал передразнивать Луку.

— Ты что, следил за мной? Подслушивал за мной?

— Ты орал на всю столовую. Каждый теперь знает, что ты любишь апельсины и ненавидишь студентов, длинные очереди и одиннадцать часов, — друг продолжал вставлять свои веские комментарии.

— Джеймс, отстань, — Лука махнул на друга. — Правда, откуда ты узнал? Если бы только сок, я бы подумал о простом совпадении, но шоколадка.

— Утром увидел твой рюкзак с огромным апельсином. Тут и дурак догадается, — Элиотт доел и кинул взгляд на брокколи. Раздался звонок. Лука злобно сощурился на открывшего рот Джеймса и быстро затолкал все овощи в рот. Теперь он был похож на дорвавшегося хомяка в зернохранилище. Элиотт подавился воздухом. — Может, запьешь?

— Обойдусь.

— Бро, ты сейчас подавишься и задохнёшься, — попытавшись справиться своими силами, Лука потерпел полный крах. Воздух заканчивался, а дышать через нос было трудновато. Закатив глаза и признав поражение, он открыл бутылку и испробовал нектар богов. Парень не смог сдержать тихий стон удовольствия, когда сухое горло смочила амброзия. Элиотт наблюдал за его кадыком и чувствовал себя волком перед смертельным прыжком. Он двигался ритмично и слишком соблазнительно. Джеймс вылупил глаза. — Кто-то здесь определённо лишний, — Элиотт улыбнулся Джеймсу.

— Фух, спасибо, — Лука слегка покраснел и посмотрел на полупустую бутылку. Ему стало неловко, что он объел своего соседа. — Ой, прости, я увлекся. Сколько она стоила? Давай напополам? Надо запомнить производителя.

— Нисколько. Она твоя. Я не люблю апельсиновый сок, — Элиотт удавом смотрел в глаза Луки, ожидая реакцию на его слова. Однако Лалльман лишь слегка улыбнулся. Он потянулся за бутылкой и положил её в рюкзак. Раз не любит, то он отказываться от даров не будет. С деньгами у него туго. — И шоколадку забери. У тебя еще три пары.

— Какую игру ты ведешь, Элиотт? — Лука аккуратно забрал шоколадку. — Знаешь… Меня… Я… Забей. Спасибо за шоколадку. Не дума… — он встрепенулся после своей бессвязной речи. — Джеймс, нам наверно уже пора, — друг лишь кивнул.

Демори ничего не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть на место, где сидел Лука, и сам задавался этим вопросом. Парни ушли, но Элиотт так и не смог подняться со стула. Столовая опустела, поэтому никто не начнет его выгонять. Он не любил тишину. Музыка на заднем фоне, разговоры, пение птиц, что угодно, кроме тишины. Она навевала ужасные воспоминания. Демори облизнул губы и посмотрел в окно. Парень выдохнул и достал свой телефон.

— Лука Лалльман. Посмотрим.  
***

Элиотт вынырнул из своей комнаты и посмотрел по сторонам. Никого не было. Конечно же, кто мог шляться по общежитию в час ночи. Демори был совой сколько себя помнил, поэтому на первом курсе просто прогуливал утренние пары. Проблем из этого вытекало достаточно, но хорошая смекалка и откровенный талант к профессии спасал неисправимого соню. Каждый, кто видел его черные круги под глазами, лишь сочувствовал. Парень был одет лишь в короткие шорты, на его плече висело полотенце, в руках ванные принадлежности. В их общежитии, в отличие от многих других, позволяли ходить в душ, когда угодно. Элиотт никого не стеснялся. Он регулярно посещал тренировки по баскетболу и вел более-менее здоровый образ жизни. Просто не всегда хватало терпения ждать свободную кабинку. А его птичье гнездо на голове необходимо мыть регулярно.

Он зашел в предбанник и разделся. Глаза зацепились за еще один комплект одежды на лавочке. Их душевые были общего плана, по шесть кабинок с высокими толстыми перегородками. Элиотт бы не обращал внимания на еще одного полуночного студента, но боксеры с собачками просто захватили его разум. Он помнил тот раз, красные собачки на черном фоне, эти же черные на белом. Демори приоткрыл дверь и услышал льющуюся воду, увидел пар. Раздавалось тихое мычание, похожее на пение. И это было довольно красиво. Улыбнувшись в тридцать два зуба, Демори прищурился и попытался понять, в какой кабинке еще один ночной посетитель. Как и ожидалось, в последней. Он тихо прошел в предпоследнюю и включил воду. Мелодичное мычание тут же прекратилось. Элиотт мягко улыбнулся. Парень знал о негласном правиле тишины в туалете, но вот к душевым это не относилось.

— Тогда ты сказал, что у тебя есть другие трусы, — тихое копошение за стенкой прекратилось, послышался обреченный вздох.

— Конечно же, это ты, — тихо проговорил Лука. Через несколько секунд он добавил более громко и смущенно, — зачем ты залез в мое белье?!

— Ты бросил боксеры на лавочку. В этот раз я даже не специально, — Элиотт настроил воду и встал под искусственный дождь. Еще одним неоспоримым плюсом ночного душа был хороший напор. Никто не ворует его воду, с Лукой он готов был поделиться. Сильные горячие струи били по его лицу и помогали расслабиться. На минуту он и забыл, что Лука стоит в соседней кабинке. — Ты так и не забрал от меня клавиатуру. Зачем ты вообще её принес?

— Я… — Лалльман задумался на секунду, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить парню. Хотелось его игнорировать и свести общение на нет. Лука и так боролся с наваждением каждый раз, когда Элиотт смотрел на него. Не хватало еще млеть от его голоса. Но сегодня Демори был мил, а Лука как всегда вреден. Карме это не понравится. — Когда у меня была первая пара, а ты вновь зажигал с сицилийской сиреной, мне не удалось выспаться. В итоге я уснул на паре по математике, вместо подушки была клавиатура. Попросили заменить.

— А в чем моя вина? — Элиотт улыбнулся. Ему нравилось дразнить Луку. Он знал его сутки, но это быстро начало входить в привычку.

— Быстрее, сильнее! Да! Еще! — Лалльман стал парадировать все крики, которые были в ту ночь. Он старался изобразить их максимально карикатурными, но это все равно звучало пошло. Внутри Элиотта натянулся узел. Да, он готов признать, секс входил в одну из его любимых привычек. Такие, даже ненатуральные стоны от Луки, порождали в нем совсем нешуточные желания и эмоции. В конце концов они оба сейчас голые. Из раздумий вырвал все тот же издевающийся голос Луки. — Я тогда просил заткнуть её рот носком. Такими криками можно будить мертвых или поднимать воинов к сражению. Поэтому ты должен мне клавиатуру.

— Ты можешь позвонить Жаклин. Орал то не я, — Элиотт попытался вспомнить, а Жаклин ли это была. Он и правда менял девушек как перчатки, стараясь находить их на стороне. Не хватало чтобы его еще преследовали по переулкам. Такое тоже было на первом курсе. Сейчас он стал матерым волком. — Если это была она. Что я могу поделать? Я просто очень хорош.

— Я скидывал вчера Джеймсу стоны твоей девушки. Он назвал тебя Ганнибалом. Так сексом не занимаются, так людей расчленяют. Не знаю, почему тебя еще не забрала полиция, — Лука повторно намылил себе голову. За сегодняшний день, кто только не успел укорить его в грязных волосах. С этого момента они будут мягкие и шелковистые.

— А как им занимаются, Лука? — почти неслышно спросил Элиотт.

Парня бросило в жар, и причиной этому не чересчур горячая вода. Он и так уже весь успел покрыться красными пятнами, когда Элиотт задал свой первый вопрос. Теперь парень напрямую спрашивает его о сексе. Справедливости ради, стоит сказать, что именно Лалльман начал первый. Не стоило ему вспоминать этих его подружек. Лука опустил голову на свои ноги, он попытался сосредоточиться и придумать какой-нибудь остроумный и колкий ответ, но воображение покинуло его. Как говорила его мама: «Когда воображение скупо, а ложь ясна, говори правду». Лалльман действительно задумался. Если Элиотт узнает, что парень до сих пор девственник, гоготать будет на все общежитие. Лука решил, что скажет то, чего бы ему хотелось в свой первый раз. Он отбросил выбивающуюся прядь волос за ухо.

— Я думаю, что секс — это нечто большее, чем физический контакт. Секс без любви — это мастурбация. Эм… С помощью другого человека. Мне кажется, нет ничего теплее, роднее того, кто тебе нравится. Твои бабы орут, потому что хотят заявить на всю общагу. «Я в постели Элиотта Демори!», — он на секунду остановился. — Может они хотят прельстить тебе, но… — Лука вновь прервался и судорожно сделал глоток воздуха. Элиотт превратился в сам слух. Ему почему-то до дрожи хотелось знать мнение Луки. — Но… Любовь — это поступки, тишина. Не надо орать, стонать и лезть на тонкую стенку. Достаточно просто смотреть в самые прекрасные, самые прекрасные только для тебя глаза, дышать одним воздухом, быть личностью, но при этом чем-то единым… Вот что для меня секс, Элиотт. А твои бабы устраивают оперетту без музыкального слуха. Мои бедные уши.

— Ты романтик. Твоей девушке сильно повезет, — Элиотт знал, что Лука гей. Он успел навести справки, да и парень смотрел на него «тем самым взглядом». Фраза была брошена скорее для того, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.

— Да, наверное.

Этот ответ его слегка шокировал. Не ожидал он, что парень вот так вот просто согласится. Элиотт предполагал другое развитие событий, вплоть до танцев с радужным флагом, проведение забастовок и отстаивание своих прав до последнего вздоха. Со стороны Лалльман казался ему именно таким. Он выдавил немного апельсинового шампуня и начал массировать кожу. Теперь все его мысли занимал не просто Лука, а Лука, который прячет от него свою ориентацию. Неужели Демори похож на гомофоба? Да, в большинстве случаев он предпочитал девушек, но и не брезговал экзотикой. Парня как-то сильно задело недоверие Луки. Джеймс, с вероятностью в сто процентов, знает о его ориентации. Он с силой втирал шампунь, потом смыл. Снова нанес, но вопросы никуда не делись. В наглую спросить он побоялся. За его тайной может скрываться куда больше проблем. Это Демори понимал и уважал.

— Что связывает тебя с профессором Малькольмом?

— Могу заверить, не секс, — за стенкой послышалось шипение. Элиотт рассмеялся, выходя из своих темных мыслей. — Он мой научный руководитель. Крутой мужик. Никогда ничего не забывает. Он — ходячий компьютер, — Демори слегка приврал…

— Отстой.

— Чего такое? Вы только начали учиться. Еще полтора года он будет вдалбливать вам основы нормальной математики.

— Я уснул и захрапел на его лекции. В тот самый злополучный день. Именно его пара стояла первой, — Элиотт рассмеялся за стеной. Эта мысль поразила парня. За стеной… — Прекрати смеяться. Если я не сдам, я подожгу твою дверь.

— Сдашь, — почему-то Элиотт был уверен.

В эти самые минуты Лука был не здесь. Он всматривался в голубую мелкую плитку и думал о стене. Забавный факт, но их с Элиоттом постоянно что-то разъединяет в пространстве. Стена в общаге, душе, колонна. Лука почувствовал сладкий запах апельсинов. Его собственный гель для душа и шампунь пахли примерно так же, но их запах Лалльман успел выучить. Значит, Элиотт все же соврал, что ему не нравятся апельсины. Лука положил руку на стену, разделяющую их с Демори. Она была намного толще, чем в комнате, но в разы тоньше, чем в жизни. Лука усмехнулся. Он стоял в своих тяжелых мыслях не менее пяти минут, пока настойчивый голос Элиотта из соседней кабинки не вывел его из транса. Возможно, уже пора заканчивать с водными процедурами, но как ускользнуть от соседа?

— Лука. Ты снова проглотил язык?

— Что, прости?

— Почему ты так запаниковал в столовой?

Точно была пора валить.

— Это было неожиданно. Я не могу давать отпор — вот так сразу. Тем более незнакомому человеку, — Лука нагло врал. И в этом деле он решил идти до конца. Во-первых, он не сказал Элиотту о своей ориентации, а значит истину он знать в априори не может, во-вторых, он не собирается раскрываться почти незнакомому человеку. Просто такой вот был человек Демори, не стеснялся задавать личные вопросы. Для него все это было шуткой, по крайней мере, он так думал. — Мы первокурсники и не хочется сходу нахватать проблем.

— Джеймсу было по барабану, — Элиотт горько улыбнулся. Вот они и начали играть, кто первый попадется на лжи. Он ненавидел ситуации, когда все знают правду, но продолжают врать. — Моника всегда отличалась скверным характером. Мстительным. Думаю, это правда связано с её комплексами по поводу внешности.

— Так зачем ты с ней спал?

— Она хорошо красится, — пошутил Элиотт. — Это был второй год университета. Я тогда только входил во вкус студенческой жизни, — снова ложь.

— Элиотт?

— Да? — это было в первый раз. Когда его имя прозвучало без издевки, без злого контекста и сопутствующих ругательств. Демори понравилось. Ему захотелось слушать и слушать свое имя из уст Луки. Лалльман же только порадовался, что смог отвести неприятную тему в сторону. И пока не пришли другие, нужно было сваливать.

— Если я сейчас выйду из душа и пойду одеваться, ты пообещаешь не смотреть?

— Пока ты не наденешь боксеры с собачками? — Лука закатил глаза.

— Да.

— Только если ты в ответ пообещаешь подождать меня, — Лука знал, что просто с этим человеком не будет. Никогда.

— Хорошо.

Быстро схватив свои ванные принадлежности, Лука выбежал из кабинки, прикрывая все что только мог и даже не смотря в сторону Элиотта. Демори и не думал его разглядывать. Это выглядело бы странно. Лалльман вбежал в предбанник и наспех вытерся полотенцем. Он торопился, словно за ним гонится стая гиен. А это всего-навсего Элиотт. Хотя что-то такое в нем было. Одевшись и отдышавшись, Лука посмотрел на выход из душа. Он мог просто уйти, и никто бы не стал его обвинять во лжи. Парень даже сделал шаг в её сторону, но так и не смог заставить себя сделать второй. Он услышал, как вода в душе выключилась, и тут же отвернулся в сторону, зажмуривая глаза. Элиотт вышел, посмотрел на красного как рак парня, и улыбнулся. Не хватало еще уши руками зажать. Он нарочито громко шлепнул резинкой, когда надел свои боксеры с енотом.

— Открывай глаза, а то врежешься в дверь. Лука? — парень среагировал не сразу. Он сначала приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй. Убедившись, что Демори действительно стоит не в чем мать родила, выдохнул. От него можно было многое ожидать.

— Еноты?

— А что? Только тебе можно носить белье с животными? — Демори стрельнул бровями в Луку и указал головой на дверь. Лалльман поспешно направился на выход. Слишком много эмоций за сегодня. — Почему мы уже второй раз обсуждаем принты наших трусов глубокой ночью? Это странно, — Элиотт улыбнулся. — Мне будет даже приятно, если ты будешь звать меня енотиком. Звучит неплохо.

— Баб своих проси.

— О нет. Спасибо. Не хочу, чтобы половина общежития думали, что в нашем крыле снимают зоопорно, — Элиотт усмехнулся. Лука успел сообразить один интересный вопрос, пока они преодолевали последние метры до своих комнат.

— Они никогда не кричали твое имя. Это странно. Их ор обычно напоминает низкосортное порно, но я ни разу не слышал твоего имени. Оно два месяца было для меня загадкой, — они встали друг напротив друга около своих дверей.

— Это условие. Я говорю не делать этого. Было пару случаев, когда я выгонял из своей комнаты посреди процесса, — Элиотт как-то помрачнел. Лука удивился такой смене настроения. И это его еще называли изменчивым и непостоянным.

— А почему? — он наивно посмотрел на Элиотта, и тот почти решился рассказать, но вовремя осёкся и закрыл рот.

— Так почему ты не дал отпор Монике? — Демори демонстративно приподнял бровь.

— Прощай, Элиотт, — Лука открыл свою дверь и прошмыгнул в комнату. Послышался смешок. Правда уже не такой противный.

Лука бросил свои ванные принадлежности на пол и решил убрать их завтра. Сегодня он исчерпал свои последние силы. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, он так и не лег спать, когда добрался до общежития. Сказалось большое количество домашней работы. Однако тогда, как и в шесть утра, ему спать не хотелось. Зато сейчас комок нервов наконец-то начал разматываться и его потянуло в сон. Он уместился на свою кровать и юркнул под одеяло. По телу пробежала приятная дрожь. Парень взглянул на стену, которая разделяла их с Элиоттом. Прямо сейчас за ней Демори так же укладывается спать. И на сей раз совершенно один. Лука положил ладонь на крашеную поверхность.

— Спокойной ночи, Щеночек!

— У меня и правда есть другие!

— Охотно верю!

— Спокойной ночи…


	3. Broken

Лука шел между полок супермаркета и ругался каждые десять сантиметров. Он проклинал Париж и его статус самого дорогого города Европы. Поход за покупками всегда был для него стрессом. Из-за бескомпромиссной ограниченности в деньгах, он жутко нервничал, проходя мимо такого обилия товаров. Хотелось намного больше, чем Лалльман мог себе позволить. Так или иначе, ему приходилось наведываться сюда и страдать. Парень не мог питаться в столовой утром, днем и вечером, его скудных запасов хватало лишь на единичное посещение. Поэтому ему приходилось готовить в общежитии на неделю вперед и есть максимально экономно. И с этой задачей он отлично справлялся. Готовил Лука на редкость отвратительно и ел только потому, что выбора ему не предоставляли. Полуфабрикаты стоили прилично, поэтому либо сгоревший рис, недоваренные макароны, сухие булки, либо голодные обмороки и варварские набеги на чужие запасы.

Парень посмотрел на свою тележку. Ему стало стыдно, что пока в ней лежали только пачка макарон, перловка, два яблока, один апельсин и салат. Лука смотрел на соки и мысленно вытирал реальные слезы. У него просто нет лишних денег, чтобы побаловать себя. Его глаза уцепились за бутылку с апельсиновой амброзией. Такую же ему отдал Элиотт. Десять евро. Лалльману резко стало нечем дышать. Когда-нибудь он разбогатеет и обязательно вернет все свои долги. Да это почти его бюджет на целый день! Даже бездомные у метро получали и тратили больше Луки. Не думал он, что почувствует студенчество так буквально. Лалльман сокрушенно выдохнул. Ему еще нужно купить сахар и чай. Тот самый, в котором сорок пакетиков и стоит он девяносто девять центов. Его дедушка всегда шутил, что этот чай с пола веником собирают. Вот только когда Лука перешел на него, юмора как-то поубавилось. Решив больше не терзать свое сердце, он отошел подальше. Лалльман замер с открытым ртом.

Впереди, всего в паре метров, около полки с соусами стоял Элиотт. Он хмурился и никак не мог выбрать. Выглядел он лучше обычного. Не то чтобы Лука много с ним общался, но пропала бледность и темные круги под глазами. Он выглядел более живым. Его тележка была набита наполовину, и Луке оставалось лишь позавидовать. Парень не собирался начинать диалог и решил по-быстрому исчезнуть, но голова Элиотта, как по волшебству, повернулась в этот самый момент. На его губах расцвела уже дежурная улыбка для Лалльмана, и он двинулся в его сторону. Лука судорожно выдохнул. Если он без происшествий попадет домой, то стоит проверить одежду на отслеживающие жучки. Невозможно так часто встречаться с одним и тем же человеком. Тем временем Демори слегка толкнул тележку Лалльмана, привлекая внимание.

— Я заметил тебя еще минут десять назад. Как можно так долго выбирать сок и в итоге уйти с пустыми руками? Бесполезная трата времени, — Элиотт сложил губы в аккуратную трубочку и слегка отвел в сторону, попутно поднимая брови.

— Я просто смотрел. Мне тут надо по мелочи. Основные вещи купить, — как можно беззаботнее сказал Лука. Но Элиотт все равно опустил глаза на его тележку. Парень ничего не сказал. Он не собирался уязвлять гордость Луки своими вопросами. Тут и так все на поверхности. Они двинулись в сторону чая, точнее Лалльман, Элиотт хвостиком поплелся за ним. — Ты собираешься меня преследовать?

— Что-то типа того.

— Ну да, ты же следил за мной последние десять минут. Ни капли совести, — они подошли к разноцветным коробочкам, и Лука принялся выбирать. Ассортимент по его карману предлагал только ароматизаторы лимона, клубники и старых тряпок. И от первого, и от второго его уже тошнило. Третий присутствовал в любом чае дешевле двух евро. Он посмотрел на Демори. Тот тоже решил закупиться, но смотрел в непозволительно дорогую сторону. — Какой тебе нравится?

— Черный. Любой, лишь бы не с чабрецом. Отвратительно, — Демори бросил одну пачку с черничным и ответил Луке улыбкой. — А ты какой предпочитаешь? Только не говори, что апельсиновый? Это уже скорее повод задуматься, чем улыбнуться, — Демори состроил серьезное лицо.

— Мое постельное белье с маленькими апельсинами, – зачем-то сказал Лука и немного покраснел. Демори нашел это очень милым и еле удержался, чтобы не потрепать парня по волосам. – Я, наверное, возьму клубничный, – это будет первое самоубийство с пометкой о депрессии по вине дешевого чая. – Тут нет бананового этой марки, – у этой марки вообще нет бананового, подумал Лука. – Он прекрасен. Бананы не часто ем, но вот чай с ними обожаю. Люблю эти фокусы с едой.

— Фокусы с едой? — они стали двигаться к кассам, по пути Лука захватил самую маленькую пачку сахара.

— Ну, например, сырные чипсы совсем другие по вкусу, нежели просто сыр, — Лука с каким-то энтузиазмом и радостью начал рассказывать про виды сыра и, что для чипсов такого разнообразия не предусмотрено. — А еще я не понимаю тех, кто любит маслины и оливки. Это же отвратительно! Персы странный народ. Зачем им вообще понадобилась Греция? Скалы да оливки. От этих оливок только со скал и прыгать.

— Ты настоящий француз, Лука. Слишком много лишней информации о сырах. И еще больше о чипсах, — Демори улыбнулся и встал перед Лалльманом. У него было намного больше покупок, и он не хотел, чтобы Лука смылся. — Говорят, что до оливок и маслин нужно дорасти. Мне пока только оливки нравятся.

— Извращенец, — Лалльман поморщился. — О таких, как ты, в полицию надо заявлять, — Элиотт рассмеялся.

Они собрали свои продукты в пакеты и, быстро переглянувшись, вышли. Магазин находился недалеко от общежития, но идти нужно было не менее десяти минут. Лука переживал, не начнет ли Элиотт свою игру снова. После их разговора в душе ситуация между ними немного разрядилась. Лалльман все прокручивал и прокручивал «Спокойной ночи» от Элиотта, каждый раз чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. Демори же шел и ни о чем не думал. Он держал два больших пакета в правой руке, а в левой зажжённую сигарету. Парень время от времени оглядывался, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Прекрасный солнечный денек и случайная компания держали настроение на уровне. Он бросил взгляд на, как обычно, хмурого Луку. Тот смотрел в свой телефон и плотно сжимал губы. Идеальный повод начать разговор.

— Ты чего так напрягся?

— Мой школьный друг, Ян, жалуется, что не сможет попасть на вечеринку. Его бабушка заболела, и он не может оставить её. Я получил уже семьсот сообщений. Главный смысл — это пропуск «той самой» вечеринки. Он же уже не будет первокурсником и все дела. Не вижу проблемы, — Лука говорил быстро и эмоционально. Элиотт просто пытался уследить за нитью разговора. — Как по мне, в ней нет ничего особенного. Я был на подобных сборищах в школе. Обычно от этого одни проблемы.

— Ты не собираешься туда идти? — Элиотт вылупил глаза. Все первокурсники бились насмерть, чтобы попасть туда. Обычно снимался целый дом, чтобы всем хватило места. Однако помимо первокурсников туда шли все, кому не лень. В итоге, если половина из собравшихся состояла из первокурсников, можно засчитать это за победу. — Лука, ты обязан пойти! Это же событие года. Как же ты вольешься в студенческую жизнь?!

— Тихо и мирно, — он кинул взгляд на Демори. — Глупости. Что я там буду делать один?

— Я там буду, — Элиотт просиял и стрельнул в него бровями. Ему показалось жизненно необходимым поделиться с Лукой этой информацией. Конечно же он не может пропустить это событие. Там Демори обычно раскидывает сети, с которых потом кормится до конца года. Впереди показалось общежитие и Лалльман наконец-то смог вздохнуть спокойно.

— Это очень похоже на контраргумент, — Лука прикинул, а есть ли ему вообще в чем идти. Уговоры Элиотта, что странно, заставили его усомниться в своем категоричном решении. Сегодня пятница и завтра в университет не надо. Он сможет повеселиться и познакомиться хоть с кем-нибудь еще. Компания Элиотта сводила его с ума. Если ему очень сильно повезет, то и Джеймс может ошиваться неподалеку.

— Прекрати. Будет весело. Глупо быть первокурсником, сидеть в пятницу дома и пить клубничный чай, — это был последний и самый действенный аргумент для Луки, но еще немного поупрямиться — дело чести.

— Я так два месяца жил, — они подошли к общежитию, и Элиотт открыл перед ним дверь. Лука фыркнул и прошел вперед. Если Демори хочет играть в порядочного человека, пусть играет. Ему же лучше.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что за стеной живет оторва, — Элиотт улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, я два месяца пытался найти график в твоих похождениях. То ты начинал заниматься сексом в три часа ночи, то в одиннадцать, то под утро. Даже петухи в деревне кукарекают в одно и то же время, — они поднимались по лестнице. Демори не чувствовал себя виноватым. В конце концов, проблема-то не в нем. Его уста всегда сомкнуты.

— Сегодня ты спал хорошо?

— Отстань.

А что он мог еще сказать на это? Они вчера одновременно приняли душ и разошлись по комнатам. Никаких подружек и не предполагалось. Именно по этой причине сегодня он чувствовал себя как огурчик. Лука и не мог вспомнить, когда подобное случалось в последний раз. Может, Элиотт и прав, стоит пойти на эту вечеринку. Они подошли к своим дверям. Лалльман решил, что если Джеймс отправится туда, значит и ему судьба. Не хотелось бы приходить туда в компании Элиотта. Он чувствовал, что история в столовой уже разнеслась по факультету. Если он появится там в компании одного Элиотта, все будут считать Лалльмана новой игрушкой. Лука не мог поступить так с самим собой. Поэтому Джеймс — его последняя надежда.

— Мы же еще увидимся? — промурлыкал Элиотт.

— Учитывая твое маниакальное преследование и факт учебы в одном месте, конечно! — Лука не мог не съязвить, но его широкая улыбка сдала его с потрохами. Сосед отзеркалил жест и открыл свою дверь, напоследок подмигнув Луке. Лалльман, чтобы не выдать смущение, закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

Лука зашел в свою комнату и бросил маленький пакет с едой на кровать. Он быстро глянул на так и не разобранные ванные принадлежности и, отправив сообщение Джеймсу, начал небольшую уборку. Это помогало сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Справившись за пару минут, Лука мысленно похвалил себя за не дюжую работу и сел на кровать. Его лицо в мгновение озарило ослепительное счастье. Он вчера так и не съел шоколадку от Элиотта. Вот по-настоящему приятный момент за сегодня. Лука начал рыться в своей сумке, попутно ругаясь на беспорядок. Когда подарок оказался в его руках, он удовлетворенно промычал. Он вернулся на кровать, облокотился о стену и распечатал шоколадку. Лука пытался разобраться, съесть её без раздумий или по частям, растягивая удовольствие. В этот момент ему написал Джеймс.

Элиотт зашел в комнату и оглядел её. Все так же аккуратно заправленная кровать, расфасованные по специальности книги, ноутбук, а рядом лежит пара важных статей. Но Демори смотрел совсем на другую вещь. Он без конца думал о своем скетчбуке. После того, как Лука в первый раз забарабанил в его комнату кулаком, руки так и чесались что-то нарисовать. Что-то связанное с Лалльманом. До вечеринки оставалось пару часов, одежда давно подготовлена, и Демори принял решение: вместо статьи заняться своим забытым хобби. Муза — это дело пьяное, появляется, когда ей хочется и не отвяжется.

Когда руки коснулись заветной книжки, в груди что-то затрепыхалось. Он даже не стал просматривать старые работы, сразу принялся изображать все, что приходит в голову. Приходилось концентрироваться, иначе руки бесконтрольно тряслись. Он пытался рисовать Луку в виде маленького щеночка, но его истинный образ совсем с этим не вязался. Демори вырывал одну страницу за другой, бросая листки на пол. На семнадцатом по счету, он обреченно вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Парень сконцентрировался на Луке, на его лице, одежде, мимике. Идея выстрелила неожиданно прямо в точку, откуда-то из подсознания. Лалльман был похож на маленького миленького ежика. Он тоже щетинится от невзгод и закрывается при первой возможности.

После этого работа пошла быстрее. За пару дней между ними было не очень много моментов, но достаточно для пяти листов. Элиотт отодвинул последний рисунок и посмотрел на него с интересом. Там Лука нес свой небольшой пакет с продуктами, когда сам Демори в виде енота тащил огромные сумки. Именно это помогло осознать, что у Луки сейчас шаром покати. Элиотт нахмурился и отложил скетчбук в сторону. Он посмотрел на пол около стола и увидел неразобранные пакеты. Демори купил чай в стоимость всей тележки Луки. Парень начал стремительно краснеть, ощущая лишь стыд. Давно он не испытывал подобных чувств. Ему стало тяжело дышать. Он спрыгнул с кровати и начал бродить кругами по комнате. Элиотту было необходимо придумать способ вручить пакеты без последствий. И единственная пришедшая ему идея — это угрозы.

— Отстой! — Лука отправил другу сообщение и горько вздохнул. Ответ пришел незамедлительно.

— Что случилось? Пять секунд назад все было хорошо, — они уже на протяжении двадцати минут спорили, идти ли Луке на вечеринку или нет. Джеймс все же собирался и с нетерпением ждал события. Оказывается, его пригласили спеть там пару песен.

— Я доел шоколадку. Я думал растянуть удовольствие, но черт, двадцать минут — мой предел. Будь проклят Элиотт, — он отправил вместе с сообщениями три плачущих смайлика. Это был его крик души. Неосознанно он прислушался, но за стенкой царила абсолютная тишина. Его отвлекло сообщение.

— Чувак, именно он её тебе и подарил.

— Обычно все ругают своих искусителей! — Лука улыбнулся. — Ты уже подобрал, что наденешь на вечеринку? Я что-то пока в недоумении. Ты можешь зайти ко мне где-то за полчаса до выхода? Если не сложно.

— Без проблем, но зачем?

— Элиотт тоже позвал меня на вечеринку. Не хочу, чтобы мы пришли туда вместе. После вчерашнего, думаю, уже сплетничают. У него репутация бабника, не хочу оказаться в списке тех, кому «повезло», — Лука написал правду. Это одна из самых важных причин, по которым он сопротивляется чужому обаянию. Боится стать «еще одним». Он даже не спросил, на каком курсе Элиотт учится. Такого позорного клейма ему на четыре года не нужно. Почему Демори не может таким же волшебным образом перестать попадаться на каждом углу? Как раньше.

— Боишься появиться с еще одной звездой?

— Боюсь появиться на обложке желтой прессы.

— Ок, чувак, буду через полчаса. Как раз и подберем тебе нечто сногсшибательное. Может, вечеринка выбросит Элиотта из твоей головы. Я пойду еще раз проверю все необходимое. Удачи и до встречи, Лука! — не дождавшись ответа Лалльмана, Джеймс исчез из сети.  
«Надеюсь»

В этот момент к нему постучали. Лука удивился. Он прислушался к соседней комнате, но дверь точно не хлопала. Лалльман вылупил глаза и поднялся с кровати. Парень взглянул на себя в отражении и отметил более-менее презентабельный вид. Спокойная ночь пошла ему на пользу. Лука открыл дверь, но никого там не обнаружил. Хмыкнув, он уже собирался захлопнуть её, как опустил глаза вниз. На полу лежал пакет. Лалльман снова высунул голову в коридор, но тот по-прежнему подозрительно оставался пустым. На презенте находился небольшой кусочек бумаги, и Лука, недолго думая, аккуратно взял его и развернул. Там был нарисован маленький ежик со свертком в руках. Он улыбался и по глазам, выкрашенным в ярко-синий, Лалльман сразу догадался, кто является прототипом. Сверкнула праведная мысль вернуть пакет Элиотту, но маленькая стрелочка внизу отвлекла.

«Если не возьмёшь, сегодня я устрою оргию со студенческим хором».

«Не волнуйся, будешь должен».

Внизу был пририсован небольшой енот, который раздосадовано разводил руки в сторону. Лука хотел закатить глаза и злобно попыхтеть, но на его лице появилась улыбка. Такая широкая, что заболели скулы. Он рассмотрел в пакете пачку сока, зефир и чай. Хороший черный чай. Лалльман быстро взял пакет и поспешил скрыться. Не хватало разрыдаться, как ребенок, посреди коридора. Пакет оказался намного тяжелее, чем выглядел на первый взгляд. И в нем, скорее всего, было еще много чего вкусного. Дверь аккуратно закрылась. Он положил подарок к своим покупкам и вытащил оттуда апельсин. Вот вам и Эсмеральда двадцать первого века, продался за апельсин и пачку чая. Лука сел на кровать и облокотился о прохладную поверхность. Он начал очищать фрукт, но остановился, собираясь с мыслями.

— Спасибо, Элиотт.

Но Демори не слышал. Он стоял за углом, словно молнией пораженный и не мог двинуться. Студенты проходили мимо и смотрели на него с опаской. Он напоминал сумасшедшего сталкера. Просто Элиотт специально скрылся за углом. Во-первых, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией Луки, во-вторых, чтобы если парень додумался вернуть подарок, попытки ни к чему не привели. Вот так он и стоял в своих коротких шортах и футболке, пытаясь перестать улыбаться. Единственное, о чем Элиотт мог думать, это полное счастья лицо Лалльмана. От какой-то, казалось, ерунды. Того, чего в жизни Элиотта полным-полно. Он определённо попал в точку с его тотемным животным. И прямо сейчас у него есть еще один кадр для зарисовки. Именно это и заставило Демори наконец-то очнуться и вернуться в комнату, хватаясь за скетчбук. Он еще успеет одеться. Все мысли были об этой улыбке, об этих искрящихся глазах.

***

У Луки были ужасные друзья, не считая колонны. Ян так и не пришел, Джеймс бросил его через две секунды после того, как они зашли. А Элиотт… Только Элиотт отвечал критериям хорошего друга. Друг, который при этом пожирал его глазами. Он не заходил за ним, не маячил на горизонте и никак не беспокоил. Наверное, боялся стычки из-за продуктов. Лука, сказать честно, не собирался с ним ругаться по этому поводу. Он чувствовал в его поступке обычное желание помочь другому человеку. Парень написал именно те вещи, которые смогли успокоить гордость, злость и неловкость Лалльмана. Еще этот наимилейший рисунок. Лука прикрепил его на самое видное место. Это было настолько прекрасно, что он просто не мог поступить по-другому. Джеймс тактично ничего не стал спрашивать. Лалльману пока что везло с друзьями! Сам же этот новый друг пел непонятно где. Лука планировал послушать его, но дом был слишком огромным, а он еще был недостаточно пьян, чтобы спрашивать у незнакомцев.

Луке пришлось признаться, хотя бы самому себе. Эта вечеринка была на уровне. Алкоголь в свободном доступе, травка мелькала на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хорошая музыка. Жаль только Лука был слишком скованным. Он потягивал свой стакан с пивом уже почти час. Глаза то и дело пытались зацепиться за кого-то знакомого. Лука допил свое пиво и чуть не похлопал в ладоши от самоиронии. Он поднялся с дивана и пошел к месту раздачи алкоголя. Может, если он упьётся до беспамятства, у него с утра появятся новые друзья или кто-то посерьёзнее. Пока Лалльман ходил за пивом через всю толпу и обратно к своему укромному месту, прошло минут двадцать. Он в последнее время испытывал много симпатии к неодушевлённым вещам. Теперь помимо колонны, у него в друзья записан огромный диван, на котором он сидел почти в гордом одиночестве.

Когда он добрался до дивана, то неосознанно скривил лицо. Нет, прямо сейчас он решил оставить в друзьях лишь колонну. На его, уже бывшем друге, сидел Элиотт. Элиотт в компании трех девушек. Они мило смеялись и болтали о какой-то чепухе. Одна из них расположилась на коленях Демори. Когда Лука услышал её высокий писклявый голос, то понял, сон на сегодня отменяется. Перед глазами всплыл рисунок енота. Он с силой сжал свой стакан. Вымещение зла на твердый пластик, это отличное решение, когда твой сосед мудак. Элиотт заметил Луку сразу, как тот появился. Он следил за его ревностью из-под бровей и не подавал и намека, что заметил его. Сердце Демори сделало кульбит. Лалльман стоял в обтягивающих синих джинсах и черной рубашке. Намного лучше его стандартных мешковатых толстовок. Внимание отвлекла одна из барышень, которая запустила ему руки в волосы. К ним интерес уже успел улетучиться. Лука натянул маску безразличия и сел на другой конец дивана.

— Девушки, познакомьтесь, это мой сосед, Лука! — в этой части особняка было тише, поэтому не приходилось прикладывать слишком много усилий для перекрикивания музыки. Лалльман повернулся в сторону Элиотта. Тот издевался, не иначе. Он вмиг насупился. Девушки же с интересом наблюдали за ним.

— Ох, Элиотт, он такой милый! Он что, первокурсник? Посмотрите на этого малыша! — одна из девушек подсела к нему вплотную. Лука в мгновение напрягся пуще прежнего. Это был худший вариант развития событий. Элиотт вопросительно изогнул бровь. У парня явно были проблемы с женщинами. Но Демори соврал бы, сказав, что сам не разозлился. Он хотел подразнить Луку, а не искать ему девушку. — Почему ты сразу с ним не пришел?

— Не знаю, — нервно бросил Элиотт. Он не узнавал себя, собственная ревность явно не входила в его планы.

— Элиотт, ты же обещал. Там. В записке, — судорожно и отрывисто выпаливает Лалльман. Он только хочет, чтобы эта девушка перестала обжигать своим бедром, пугать похотливым взглядом. Лука, словно кролик в цирке, которого схватили за уши.

— Что обещал? Он так мило краснеет. Обожаю первокурсников, — она собиралась положить ему руку на плечо, но Лалльман чуть ли не утонул в диване, пытаясь спастись от липких щупалец. Взгляд Элиотта потемнел, прям как тогда в столовой. Демори не мог позволить, чтобы эта любительница свежего мяса трогала Луку. Его Луку…

— Не устраивать оргию, — четко сказал Демори.

Все три девушки одновременно перевели на него взгляд. Лалльман смотрел то на них, то на Элиотта и пытался успокоить сердце. Демори спас его. Пусть он и был время от времени мудаком, но сейчас он готов броситься ему на шею. Сам же Демори смотрел сверху вниз на девушек. Одна из них сбросила его руку и ушла, утягивая подругу. Третья, на коленях, оказалась намного упрямее. Элиотт посмотрел на неё, отпустил талию и поднял бровь в немом вопросе. Она лишь рассмеялась.

— Я не против разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь, — она перевела пошлый взгляд с Демори на Луку. Тот думал, что наконец-то смог успокоить свое сердце, но оно снова умчалось в галоп. Воздух застрял где-то в гортани. Она что, предложила заняться сексом с ней и Элиоттом в одной постели? Лалльман и в кошмаре такого не видел.

— Меги, ты не слышала? Я обещал не устраивать сегодня оргии, — он попытался снять её со своих колен, но ничего не вышло. Она вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой. Такой напор позабавил бы Элиотта раньше, но не когда на него смотрит Лука.

— Тогда давай по-старому.

— Не давай.

— Но…

— Меги, пока. Пока, Меги, — он кивнул ей и улыбнулся Луке.

— Немыслимо! Моника говорила правду. Ну уж простите, голубки, — она фыркнула и встала с колен Элиотта. Девушка смерила Луку странным взглядом и направилась в толпу танцующих. Теперь стало хорошо, теперь Лалльман начал дышать.

— Я умею держать слово, — Элиотт подмигнул и подсел к Луке вплотную. Почему-то от него парень не чувствовал той хищной и опасной энергетики. Даже при условии, что тот пытался в наглую флиртовать и заигрывать с ним. Демори, будто совсем случайно, прислонил свое бедро к бедру Лалльмана. А Луке и некуда было больше вжиматься. Девушка и так загнала его в настоящую ловушку.

— Хорошее качество. Рад за тебя, — он все еще никак не мог успокоиться. Из ниоткуда в руке Элиотта появилась бутылка с зеленой жидкостью. Он поиграл бровями и налил себе почти полный стакан, — что это? Абсент?

— Ага, бармен — мой друг, дал из-под полы. Улетная вещь. Выпивай свое пиво и протягивай стакан, — Элиотт сделал большой глоток и даже не поморщился. Лука открыл рот. Он посмотрел на свой полный стакан и не нашел в себе сил.

— Я не хочу, — жалобно простонал Лука.

— Тогда просто вылей его. Вон туда. В тот цветок, — он увидел, как глаза Луки заметались между стаканом и растением. Лалльман не хотел нарваться на неприятности из-за глупого совета. Демори закатил глаза. — Боже, Лука, оно искусственное. После этой вечеринки ничего кроме этого отстойного пива в плошке не будет, — не теряя больше времени, Лука вылил свое пиво в горшок. Конечно же, Элиотт соврал.

— Ну что, за отличную компанию! — Элиотт предложил тост и наклонился к Луке уже на неприлично близкую дистанцию. Он стукнул стаканчиком о стаканчик и выпил свое содержимое до дна. Видимо, компания и правда была отличная. Лука постарался расслабиться и кивнул Демори, отпивая зеленой жидкости. Его глаза расширились от удивления. Он не ожидал настолько приятного вкуса. — Понравилось?!

— Ты можешь не орать? Я прекрасно слышу тебя. Да, это и правда очень вкусно. Алкоголь почти не чувствуется, — Лука посмотрел на своего личного удава и его гипнотизирующие глаза в приглушенном свете. Именно так Лука и собирался выбить Демори из головы… Клин клином вышибают.

— А как мне говорить? Вот так?

Элиотт наклонился к уху Лалльмана и обжег его своим горячим дыханием. Еще чуть-чуть и Демори ляжет на него сверху. Он уже успел незаметно от Луки поместить свою руку ему за спину, а теперь она «случайно» соскользнула тому на плечи. Лалльман оказался в тупике. Элиотт же смотрел на него своим тяжелым взглядом и время от времени отпивал абсент. Лалльман и рад бы оттолкнуть его в сторону, но не может. Он не хочет. Ему было так приятно находиться в теплых, нежных, почти объятиях. Первый стакан пива начал давать о себе знать, и комок нервов начал распутываться внутри него. Лука уже отпустил тяжелые мысли, как перед глазами появилась картина Элиотта с тремя девушками. Лалльман не хотел так. Он говорил правду в душе. Лука надеялся совсем на другое развитие событий. И если парень выложил все, как есть, то Демори… А что Демори?

— Лука, почему ты не смотришь на меня?

Этот вопрос выдернул Лалльмана из раздумий. Он опрокинул в себя остатки алкоголя и протянул Элиотту стакан в немой просьбе. Когда абсента снова стало достаточно, он все же поднял взгляд на Демори. Перед ним сидел тот енот на картинке. Только он не разводил руками в стороны, а непонятно что спрашивал своими большими яркими глазами. И именно это окончательно запутало Луку. Как Элиотт, с бабника всея университета, становится таким скрытным и требующим особого внимания человеком. Такого Элиотта Луке хотелось обнять, прижать и не отпускать. Лалльману нужно было подумать. А точнее просто полежать и посмотреть на потолок или окно. Привести мысли в порядок. Демори коснулся его рукой вновь, привлекая внимания. Чертов алкоголь замедлял и так не очень быстрые мысли. Лука посмотрел на Демори и улыбнулся. Глаза Элиотта расширились в ответ.

— Что же ты делаешь, Лука? — Элиотт абсолютно точно потерял в этой фразе «со мной».

— Продолжаю не сидеть дома и не пить свой клубничный чай, — Лука усмехнулся, когда теперь у него есть прекрасный чай от Элиотта, он даже не посмотрит на ту дрянь. Когда он вернется в общежитие, то выбросит его. Демори лишь опять улыбнулся на собственную цитату. Лалльман допил свой абсент и протянул стакан Элиотту. — Чего? Жадничаешь?

— Он хорошо бьет по мозгам. Третий стакан будет лишним, — в этот момент сменилась музыка, и Демори засиял от радости. Он встрепенулся и улыбнулся Луке. — Бросай стакан и пошли танцевать. Песня шикарная. Слышал её? — Лалльман не слышал. Он пытался сосредоточиться на словах Элиотта. Ему предложили потанцевать? С другим парнем на студенческой вечеринке?

— Я плохо танцую. Это похоже на танец маленького… — попытался слиться Лука.

— Ежика.

— Хорошо, будь по-твоему, на танец маленького ежика, — Демори только лишь на месте не запрыгал от слов Лалльмана. — Элиотт, все смотрят, — Лука оглянулся по сторонам. Никто и не думал обращать на них внимание.

— Плохая идея светиться еще больше, — он сложил брови домиком в умоляющем жесте, но мелодия так и манила Демори в толпу. И одного оставлять Луку он не собирался. Лалльман видел, как рушатся его надежды.

— Может, тебе чаю клубничного принести? Всем все равно, Лука, — Элиотт встал со своего места и посмотрел снизу-вверх на Лалльмана. Тот поежился, что-то обдумывая. Демори не мог ждать так долго. Песня, да и в целом вечеринка может кончиться. — Лука? Эй, Лука, посмотри на меня. Ты мне должен. Помнишь? Пошли, Лука.

— Да прекрати клянчить как ребенок! — Лалльман свел брови и выдохнул сокрушенно. Ему определённо конец. — А ты подлец, Элиотт Демори! — Лука свел брови. — И шантажист.

— Да хоть Капитан Крюк! Поднимайся, песня кончится, — он протянул ему ладонь. — Давай, Динь-Динь!

— Сам ты Динь-Динь, — Лука повертел указательным пальцем у виска, но принял руку и поднялся. Песня уже дошла до второго куплета. Но возможно это не остановит Демори от продолжения. Лалльман хоть и чувствовал зов абсента, но говорил трезво и с пониманием ситуации. Он крепко сжал предплечье соседа и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Это просто танец. Элиотт, ты понимаешь?

— Будь по-твоему, — передразнил Демори парня, но все же кивнул. Лука отзеркалил жест, а потом его буксиром оттащили чуть ли не на центр.

Их окатил свет откуда-то с потолка, он переливался красно-синим и туманил зрение. Басы били по ушам, отдавались в грудной клетке, стучали с сердцем в унисон. Лука и так был нетрезв, но сейчас полностью опьянел от ситуации. Он чувствовал, как ему на талию уверенно легли чужие руки и потащили его вдоль по ритму песни. Лука только и делал, что пытался подстроиться под ритм. Это оказалось не так тяжело. Особенно, когда тебя поддерживают. Он чувствовал каждый палец, словно они выжигали на нем клеймо. Лалльман закрыл глаза и позволил не только песни вести себя, не одному Элиотту, но и своим собственным ощущениям. Дрожь рождалась в центре его груди, расползаясь змеями дальше, задевая все на своем пути. Лука боялся развалиться на части, рассыпаться и остаться кучкой песка на паркете, полететь пеплом в окно. Он знал, что не должен был делать. Открывать глаза.

Но Лука никогда не следовал правилам. Всегда давал мимолетному желанию взять верх. Его ошибка и не первая. Стоило векам подняться и затрепетать от яркого света, как он ослеп окончательно. Элиотт смотрел на него завороженно. В его руках было то, что ему нужно. Лалльман видел. Может, сейчас он стал понимать тех девушек немного лучше. Таким глазам можно отдаться на месте. Он настолько погрузился в Демори, что забыл, где они находятся и что делают. Сейчас перед ним лишь такие же затуманенные голубые глаза, острый нос, скулы и губы… По спине пробежала молния от одной мысли, насколько они мягкие и горячие, когда опускаются на твою кожу. Элиотт с вероятностью в сто процентов чувствовал его мелкую дрожь. Не мог не чувствовать. Лука напряженно выдохнул и облизал губы. Он инстинктивно двинул кадыком, но горло обжег воздух.

На этом моменте последние мозги Элиотта закоротило. Он еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не наброситься на парня прямо здесь. Единственный удерживающий его фактор — сам Лука. Сделав это, Элиотт мог бы разрушить все то малое, чего успел достигнуть. Их общение началось так внезапно и так стремительно развивается, что Демори и правда рискует упасть с инсультом от перенапряжения. Ему так нравилось рисовать о себе и Луке комиксы, что в некоторых историях он ушел далеко от истины. Вместо этой глупой вечеринки он мог бы просидеть всю ночь за скетчбуком, а утром пойти и купить новый. Под этой песней он пошел дальше в своих мыслях. Не просто пойти за новой книжкой, а приготовить Луке его любимый чай и накормить завтраком из апельсинов. Вот она — точка невозврата. Он сильнее сжал руки на талии Луки. Ведь Лалльман такой же… Демори чувствовал между ними нечто общее.

Ни одна девушка за четыре года не задержалась. Элиотт давал им все, что они хотели, но никогда не оставлял на завтрак, чаще всего сразу прогонял. Ему нужно было встречать утро в одиночестве. Без девушки, имени которой он не помнит. А теперь вот этот парень засел ему в голову. Несколько дней и Демори сошел с ума. Три дня назад он бы не поверил в такое. А теперь в своих мечтах он кормит Луку Лалльмана дольками апельсина и целует, куда придется, слышит его смех, видит его улыбку, щелкает по недовольному носу. Они ходят в душ ночью вместе и используют одну кабинку. Он так далеко зашёл в мыслях об их будущем, что перед глазами полетели звездочки. Элиотт знал, на такой стремительной скорости любой поворот мог стать последним. Что-то дёрнулось в центре груди, что-то неприятное…

А потом песня кончилась, и они отшатнулись друг от друга. Словно между ними проехала машина, грузовик. Они выглядели ошеломлёнными той связью, которая взорвалась между ними. Словно камень о камень, летели искры. Пошла другая песня. С другим подтекстом, но эту они не забудут. Для Луки это было слишком, чересчур. Ему стало жизненно необходимо побыть одному и все обдумать. Сейчас его конница под названием «Элиотт Демори» неслась в стену. И ему не хотелось разбиться. Лука пообещал себе несколько лет назад больше никогда не пускать ситуацию на самотек. Тут либо надо отпустить сбрую и спасаться самому, либо попытаться повернуть их в другую сторону. Но тогда есть риск разбиться. Снова упасть. Он чувствовал небывалую ясность и трезвость. Лалльман посмотрел на Демори с надеждой, что тот все поймет без слов.

И Элиотт понял. Он кивнул и, взяв своими руками-капканами Луку за предплечье, потянул в сторону выхода. После такого цунами из ощущений, парень соображал туго. Они виляли между подростками. Кого-то Лалльман узнавал, кого-то видел впервые. Он просто старался сосредоточиться на чем угодно, только не на руке Элиотта. Достаточно таких противоречивых прикосновений на сегодня. Лука чуть не зарыдал от счастья, когда увидел входную дверь. Идти до общежития всего минут двадцать, двадцать пять. Это поможет ему прийти немного в себя. Он даже и не задумывался, что Демори может пойти за ним. Когда их окатил свежий воздух, Лука закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Вечеринки — это хорошо, но верните ему, пожалуйста, его кроватку с апельсинами.

— Пойдем. Я тебе провожу, — Лука поджал губы. Ему хотелось побыть хоть какое-то время в одиночестве. Иначе у него будет передозировка Элиотта Демори. А это уже была зависимость. Мгновенная и бесповоротная. Но неожиданно кто-то схватил его за руку, и ему пришлось неосознанно отпустить Луку. — Что еще?

— Элиотт! Там первокурсник чего-то наглотался! Его рвет, он несет какую-то ересь. Помоги! Все разбежались, — один из третьекурсников упрямо смотрел на Демори. Элиотт зашипел от злости и безысходности. А вот Лука наоборот смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Наконец-то. — Травка и алкоголь. Пиво. На этом все. Сколько раз мне нужно это повторять? Дебилы. Лука, ты подождешь? Я постараюсь побыстрее.

— Не стоит рисковать… Элиотт. Я пойду домой. Тут везде горят фонари. Только слепой заблудится, — Лука постарался улыбнуться парню, чтобы это выглядело не так трусливо. Ничего не получилось. Демори хмыкнул. Такого не проведешь. — Поспешите, а то не будет больше у первокурсников крутых вечеринок, — слегка поддел Лука Элиотта, но уже как-то неохотно. Кому-то все же нехорошо.

— Ладно. Пожалуйста, Лука…

— Элиотт, прошу. Нам пора.

— Черт с тобой. Увидимся, — он бросил взгляд на Луку и стрельнул бровями. Потом дверь за ними закрылась.

Лука посмотрел на виляющую дорогу до общежития. Как же он боялся темноты, но путь и правда хорошо освещался. Иногда появлялись люди. Вздохнув еще раз поглубже и пожалев, что так и не успел урвать травки, парень начал спускаться по порожкам. Стало сразу понятно, что протрезвел он еще недостаточно хорошо. Закинув мысли об Элиотте подальше, желательно до завтра, он отправил смс Джеймсу, сообщая о своем уходе. Ночь была прекрасна. А завтра выходные. Вот о чем стоило подумать. Пока парень достаточно бодро удалялся по дороге, девушка с рыжими волосами докурила сигарету и бросила окурок на траву, наступив носком сапога. Тень от здания скрывала её присутствие. Она закатила глаза, достала телефон из кармана и быстро начала печатать сообщение.

«Вышел».


	4. Jolene

Где-то на середине пути последний абсент выветрился, и Лука шел уже почти трезвый. Так ему нравилось намного больше. Лалльману было легче контролировать свои мысли и не давать им уйти в другую сторону, например, в направлении Элиотта. Он решил попытаться вырвать образ Демори из сегодняшнего дня. У него в комнате полно всяких сладостей, хороший чай, отсутствие домашней работы на следующей неделе и, самое главное, свежая голова. Лука пришел на свою первую студенческую вечеринку, отметился. Теперь его долг первокурсника полностью выполнен. Пусть он там и провел всего полтора часа, но последние десять минут прочно засели в его голове. И, возможно, даже не от присутствия Элиотта в его жизни, в том танце, а в свободе и потрясающих эмоциях. Именно это опьянило сознание Луки. Лалльман попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал нечто подобное.

Он правда боролся со всплывающей раз за разом улыбкой Элиотта в своей голове, отгонял приятное тепло в груди при воспоминании их разговора на диване. Легкий пробегающий ветерок по шее казался ему нежным дыханием Демори. Эти эмоции уже полностью вымотали Лалльмана, хотелось хотя бы один час не думать о дурманящем взгляде. Найти какой-то ориентир или якорь в этой стремительно начинающейся буре. Лука поднял глаза в небо. Париж днем — ошеломляющий город. Но из-за всех этих огней, единственное, что видели жители ночью — ярко сияющий месяц. Улицы, обычно набитые до отказа туристами, сейчас пустовали. Сегодня определенно какой-то волшебный день. Поежившись от ночной прохлады, Лука падал все глубже в свои мысли. Иногда он даже останавливался, не в силах двинуться. Такими темпами его дорога может занять не двадцать минут, а целый час. Он ни разу не оборачивался назад. Боялся увидеть бегущего за ним Элиотта. Элиотт…

У Луки были проблемы с доверием. Его жизненный опыт пестрел аргументам о том, что парню не следует начинать отношения. Примерно никогда. Однако сейчас проблема была не только в нем, а в самом Элиотте. За последнее время Лука сделал о нем один простой вывод… Бабник, которых свет не видел. Он менял девушек быстрее, чем Лалльман одноразовые бритвы. О каких отношениях с таким человеком вообще может идти речь? Лука не собирался бороться с подобным. Проблемы Элиотта, а у него они были на лицо, это проблемы Элиотта. Лука не сможет изменить его, если тот сам не хочет. А что останется делать Лалльману? Обвести красным маркером день в календаре и ностальгировать на кровати при очередном секс марафоне? Готов ли парень самостоятельно загнать себя в ловушку. Его сердце уже прогоняли через измельчитель бумаги, но пока что не разбивали. И кого потом ему винить? Конечно же, только себя. Потому что он прямо сейчас идет и не может остановить свои мысли. Выкинуть из головы Демори оказалось намного тяжелее.

Рядом проехал автомобиль. Он выдернул парня из раздумий. Оказывается, Лука снова остановился посреди дороги. Где-то далеко завыла собака. От этого звука Лалльману стало не по себе. Тяжелые мысли нахлынули с новой силой. Перед глазами вновь всплыл рисунок Элиотта. Появилось ощущение, будто желудок делает сальто, отдельно от тела. Лука закусывает губу. Ему хочется, чтобы Элиотт бежал сзади. Может, как в фильмах, накроет его глаза руками и спросит: «угадай, кто?», опалив своим дыханием. Медленно открыв и закрыв глаза, вздохнув, Лалльман решает обернуться. Всего лишь разок, чтобы развеять сомнения. Если Демори там нет, то никто и не узнает, он просто не застанет его врасплох. Лука в любом случае в выигрыше. Он резко останавливается и еле-еле поворачивает голову назад.

Парня окатил животный ужас. Буквально в десяти метрах от него шли две девушки и два парня. В одной из них он узнал Монику. Неудачного косплеера Мериды из столовой. Быстро оценив ситуацию и их лица на предмет крайней злобы, Лука дал деру. Он был гордым, но не в моментах, когда это напрямую связано с целостностью его костей. У одного из них была бита. Луке никогда не нравился бейсбол. Особенно если вместо мяча использовали его голову. За спиной послышались крики и ругательства. Как же он мог быть таким дураком и ни разу не оглянуться? Заметив их хоть парой минут раньше, он бы предоставил фору в полкилометра своим коротким ногам, а теперь, как назло, улицы пустые и все магазины закрыты. Нигде не спрячешься. Он чувствовал себя убегающим медведем, и ему определённо точно стоит перестать смотреть так много мультиков. В голове набатом стучала одна единственная фраза.

«Не оборачиваться, не оборачиваться, не оборачиваться!»

Но, если страх и мог спасти Луку от навязанных спортивных рекордов и занятия бейсболом, то против машины шансов не было. Тот самый автомобиль, который вывел его из мыслей об Элиотте, стоял впереди. Лука прищурился. Оттуда появилось еще два человека и преградили дорогу, но не успел Лалльман свернуть в первые попавшиеся кусты, как его схватили за шиворот рубашки и приложили виском о рукоятку биты. Среди полнейшей какофонии в голове, Лука отчетливо услышал звук разлетающихся по тротуару пуговиц. Странно, но о рубашке он беспокоился сейчас больше, чем о самом себе. Пятнадцать евро. Почему медицинская страховка не покрывает испорченную во время избиения одежду? Его отпустили, и он рухнул на газон, пытаясь прийти в себя. И даже в это мгновение абсолютного позора, Элиотт улыбался ему. Кому-то точно нужно к врачу.  
— Так, Майк, если он будет не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы, то никакого толка не будет. Эй, Лука? А ну-ка, Лука. Открой свои глаза, — она кивнула неизвестному парню, и тот схватил Лалльмана за волосы и потрепал, привлекая внимание. — Так, это уже совсем не круто. Открывай свои глаза, Лука. Ты слышишь меня? 

— Пусти меня. 

— О, у нас и голос есть. Я уже решила, что у тебя с этим проблемы. В столовой ты был таким неразговорчивым, — она усмехнулась, и незнакомец разжал руку. Лалльман посмотрел по сторонам. Бежать некуда, они обступили его кольцом. Лука лишь пытался сообразить, что ему делать. Может ли он сбежать от этого, если не физически, так хотя бы морально. Она легонько пнула его ногой, снова привлекая внимание. — Так как мне тебя называть? По фамилии? Лалльман? Нравится? Но это очень грубо. Могу звать как тот наглый пацан? Или как Демори… Как зовет тебя Демори? — она мерзко улыбнулась. — Что думаешь, Лука?

— Давай, как Одиссей с Циклопом? А? — в такие моменты ему стоит отрубить язык. Вряд ли получится уладить конфликт, сравнивая Монику с Циклопом. Он осмотрел своими испуганными глазами всех присутствующих. Лука нашел парня с битой и сосредоточил свое внимание на нем. Лалльман прошелся своим языком по зубам и посчитал их. Тридцать два. Не хотелось терять их в столь юном возрасте.

— Нет, Лука, так не пойдет, — Моника покачала головой. — Сначала ты расскажешь мне, что и как тебя связывает с Элиоттом Демори.

— Мы соседи, — Лука слегка расслабился. Моника не заметила его сарказм. Хотя, когда твои мысли занимает Элиотт, такое нормально.

— Нет, эта информация мне не интересна. Ты мне лучше расскажи, как ты убедил его перейти с девушек на парней? Что там у тебя такого, вскружившего Элиотту голову? Сколько вы уже спите? — от таких вопросов, волосы на загривке Луки встали дыбом. Вот этого Лалльман боялся больше всего. Стоило всем увидеть его с Демори пару раз, и теперь он очередная подстилка. В горле застрял комок. Он пообещал себе не плакать у них на глазах. Где угодно и как угодно, но только не сейчас. Лука сильный, он справится.

— Я не сплю с Элиоттом. Мы просто соседи.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты врешь. Лишь единицы могли устоять перед ним, — она усмехнулась. Их всего двое и весь университет знал этих героинь. — Я повторяю еще раз, чем ты смог так сильно заинтересовать Демори? — она слегка толкнула свою подругу в плечо, та перевела взгляд с Луки на Монику. — Ты представляешь?! Это шаг в будущее! Элиотту теперь не нужно искать, с кем спать. Он просто ходит по соседям.

— Я не сплю с Элиоттом! Я заколебался повторять! Не сплю!

— Лука, сколько раз он попросил, перед тем, как уломал тебя? — она состроила удивленное лицо, будто её мозг посетила прекрасная идея. — О, я, кажется, поняла в чем дело. Я неправильно задаю вопрос. Сколько раз ты умолял его, Лука? Прошло два месяца, и только вчера я увидела тебя в его компании. Неужели тебе пришлось целых два месяца ползать на коленях перед Демори, чтобы он расстегнул ширинку?

— Я не, я… — паника накрыла его последние три клетки мозга.

— Ты знаешь, это ужасный результат. Паршивый! Обычно он не скупится даже на самых страшных. Но два месяца! Лука, тебе самого себя не жалко? Столько парней, подходящих тебе по статусу, — она махнула своими рыжими волосами. — Тех, с кем ты не будешь выглядеть, как половая тряпка. Не казаться настолько убогим. Демори не для тебя, он не в твоей лиге.

— Но и не в твоей, — зря он это сказал. Лицо девушки ужесточилось, но она продолжила, будто не слышала его слов.

— У него богатые родители, прекрасная карьера для выпускника и, в конце концов, он просто красавчик. На что ты рассчитываешь, Лука? Ну навеселился ты с ним. Оставь уже это дело и иди своей дорогой, — она хмыкнула.

— Я и шел своей дорогой, пока вы не появились, — и тут Лалльмана осенило. Наконец ему хоть что-то стало понятно. Это не укрылось от Моники, она подняла бровь. — Теперь понятно, почему вы исчезаете сразу. Да вы же просто жадные до денег сучки. Два месяца я слышал ваши крики и не мог понять, за что вас там разделывают. А вам всем просто хочется откусить кусок побольше, вот вы и разеваете свои рты.

— Может и так. Это ничего не меняет.

— Как раз-таки наоборот. Все вы продажные, и Элиотт это видит. Намного яснее, чем вам кажется. Наивно надеяться обмануть такого человека, как Элиотт.

— И все равно ситуация остается прежней, — она крепко сжала зубы от оскорбления, в котором было больше правды, чем ей хотелось. Девушка нервно облизала свои губы. Моника пытается говорить холодно, жестко. Только так у неё получится задеть сильнее. — Ты ему не нужен. Ему никто не нужен. Он бросит тебя. Как всех нас. В тебе нет ничего особенного. Ты маленькая серая мышка без яркого будущего, с унылым настоящим. Я пришла сюда, чтобы дать тебе совет. Не влюбляйся в Демори. Шансы взаимности равны нулю. Ты пустое место, Лука. Он играет с тобой. Демори не твой принц. Ты — всего лишь секунда в его жизни.

А потом откуда-то прилетел удар. Ему попали прямо ногой по голове. Звуки вновь отключились. На заднем фоне появился противный писк. Он отложил переживания на неопределённый срок и попытался спасти хотя бы голову. Его учили на курсах самообороны: закройте голову руками, прижмите колени к груди. Попытайтесь снизить повреждения по максимуму. Лалльман всегда отличался прилежностью в учебе. Он просто повалился на бок и начал считать, сколько ударов пришлось на спину, сколько на ноги с руками, сколько на голову. Кровь с металлическим привкусом наполнила рот, было тяжело дышать. Однако почему-то не было так больно, как он предполагал. Словно кто-то из нападавших халтурит. Вот только кровь, капающая из носа и губ, застилающая траву, говорила о добросовестной работе команды. Хоть про биту забыли.

— Время вышло. Сваливаем, — он слышал этот противный голос сквозь призму шума в своей голове. Лука открыл один глаз, потому что второй этого делать не захотел. Все кружилось. Все плыло. Но парень отчётливо видел, как противно ему ухмыляется Моника. Она сделала задуманное. И это было никак не связано с избиением. Её отравленный кинжал проник намного глубже простых побоев. — Добро пожаловать на первый курс, Лука. Лучше бы ты сидел дома, — хороший совет.

А потом они исчезли.

Лука лежал и думал. Что именно его потянуло на эту глупую вечеринку. А потом он вспомнил. Точно. Это был Элиотт. Он с силой сжал губы и застонал то ли от боли, то ли от безысходности. Лука начал опираться на правую руку, пытаясь встать, потому что левую словно поместили в капкан. Когда он наконец-то уселся и второй глаз соизволил раскрыться, Лалльман посмотрел на свои ладони. Все они были в крови, стесаны, в маленьких ранках и грязи. Джинсы безнадёжно испорчены, рубашка, наверное, тоже. Сам же Лука не подлежал восстановлению. Он дышал поверхностно и через раз. Руки начали трястись от перенапряжения. Правая нога странно ныла, колено зудело от боли. Он при всем желании не сможет подняться и уйти своими силами. Накатила злоба от осознания своей беспомощности.

Моника попала в точку. Он совершенно пустое место. Обычный парень, невысокого роста, с умственными способностями чуть выше среднего, непримечательной внешностью, гол как сокол. Никто не мог поспорить с ней, даже сам Лалльман. Ему нечего предложить Элиотту. Он всего лишь еще одна игрушка. Почему он должен стать кем-то особенным в его жизни? А что потом? Пустота. В груди стало в три раза больнее, когда Лалльман представил себе эту картину. Он положил свои руки на колени, поверх них голову. Так она кружилась намного меньше. Ему хотелось избавиться от всего содержимого в желудке, вместе с самим желудком, вместе с жалкой влюбленностью в голубые глаза, приятную улыбку и рисунок енота.

Он почувствовал, как на ладонь упало что-то горячее, словно кипяток. Лука обещал не плакать при нападавших, но сейчас он один, сейчас ему можно. Слезы покатились градом из его синих глаз. Было обидно, было больно. Его не только избили, но ткнули прямо в неприятную правду. Завтра все будут с удовольствием слушать, как Луку Лалльмана избили и открыли его жалкие глаза. Открыли глаза, что он всего лишь собака на привязи. Без собственного мнения. Тот, кто ждал и ползал рядом, когда прекрасный Элиотт Демори снизойдет до него. До такого ничтожества, как он. Лалльман не мог остановить слезы. Ему было плевать на мнение прохожих. Где они были, когда на его голову опускались ноги? Он ненавидел их немногим меньше, чем Монику и самого себя.

«Лука, я им расскажу. Все узнают. Твои родители. Друзья. Ты будешь один, Лука. Всегда один. Я обещаю тебе. Обещаю». 

Он с силой сжал джинсы в руке, пытаясь унять боль, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Но облегчение не приходило. Его лишь сильнее затрясло. Ему просто нужен кто-то рядом. Кто-то, кто поднимет его. Не будет задавать лишних вопросов, поможет дойти до общежития, уложит. Снимет с него испорченную одежду, выбросит её, а лучше сожжет, не оставив и следа. Следа от этого дня. Потом его укроют одеялом и будут сидеть, пока усталость не победит боль. И когда Лука проснется, потянется ото сна и застонет от боли, он тут же окажется рядом. Просто погладит по голове и все станет хорошо. Как в его далеком детстве, когда мама еще общалась больше с ним, чем с Богом.

Его разрывало на части от понимания, что этого не случится. Он снова воображает, летает в облаках. Вот что бывает с теми, кто мечтает слишком много. Они падают на землю и их избивают завистливые подружки влюбленности. Лалльман думал, что если начнет открываться людям, то больше проблем не будет. Никто не станет его шантажировать, требовать немыслимого. Он уже успел позабыть обман, угрозы и побои. Лука просто не знал, как ему нужно вести себя, чтобы раз за разом не наступать на одни и те же грабли. И пусть эти глупые раны и кости болят, пусть одежда вся в крови. Ему лишь хочется чего-то нормального, попадать под закон больших чисел и перестать жалеть себя. И этот день настанет. А пока он здесь, и на языке появился знакомый привкус технической воды.

«Ты такой ребенок, Лука. Никто не защитит тебя. Тебя ждет лишь одиночество. Я обещаю, Лука». 

— Лука? Лука!

Лалльман услышал знакомый голос. Он закричал. Ему кажется, что закричал.

***

Элиотт шел и еле сдерживался, чтобы не топать по полу, как маленький ребенок. Ему действительно надоело, что каждый раз какие-нибудь первокурсники попадают в подобные ситуации. В этом году Демори повторял организаторам о риске смерти и проблемах с проносом сильнодействующих веществ, словно попугай. Как видим, слушать его не захотели. Не хватало, чтобы им и правда запретили устраивать вечеринки для первокурсников. И университет можно будет понять. Место, где все должны знакомиться и веселиться, превращается в похороны. Человека, который вел Элиотта по лабиринтам особняка, парень не знал лично. Может, видел пару раз, на этом все. Точно не выпускник, точно не первокурсник, значит где-то между. Глаз зацепился за низкорослого парня с отросшими до ушей волосами. Это было чересчур раздражающе для Элиотта. Он фыркнул от злости и отвернулся.

Ему было так хорошо с Лукой. Между ними то и дело вспыхивали звезды, искры, двусмысленные улыбки, обожающие взгляды. Он бы обязательно проводил его до комнаты и возможно… Парень цокнул языком. Не мог этот прекрасный вечер закончиться так плохо. Как минимум, несправедливо! Демори не узнавал сам себя. Он сжал ладони в кулаки. Элиотт до сих пор помнил, как держал Луку за руку и не чувствовал ничего кроме счастья и тепла. Черта с два он бы отпустил его. Пусть Лалльман ругался, дрался, но Демори не разжал бы своих пальцев. Ведь он видел, что не безразличен ему. Видел! Как он тянется к нему, ищет его, зовет глазами. И Элиотт не мог не отвечать…

В определённый момент Элиотт понял, что парень, который вел его, буквально испарился. Он слишком сильно ушёл в свои мысли. Элиотт открыл было рот, чтобы выкрикнуть его имя, но остановился. Он был совершенно без понятия, как его зовут. Демори начал рыскать глазами в толпе, но это совсем не помогло. Он плюнул на этого идиота и пошел искать сам. Он заходил то в один туалет, то в другой. Элиотт посетил все ванны, спугнул несколько пар, но никакого умирающего студента не обнаружил. Демори решил найти хоть одного организатора. Где-то рядом удачно замелькала белокурая голова Дафны. Парень двинулся к ней. Она была одной из тех, кто не повелась на его чары. Он осторожно схватил её за предплечье и кивнул в сторону, девушка улыбнулась и спокойно пошла за ним.

— Элиотт, ты еще здесь? Я думала, ты куда-то свалил с очередной девушкой, — Демори смерил её непроницаемым взглядом. Он пытался. Правда вместо девушки был Лука, а вместо секса зрительный контакт. Кто-то бы сказал, что Элиотт теряет хватку, но сейчас парню было не до шуток, и Дафна заметила это. — Ты странно выглядишь, что случилось?

— Подошел какой-то то ли второкурсник, то ли третьекурсник и сказал, что опять кто-то блюет от наркоты. Я обошел все туалеты и ванные, пару спален. Никто не знает этого студента. Найду, голову откручу, — Элиотт пыхтел на манер Луки. Этот маленький факт отвлек его от всепоглощающего гнева. — Ты же обещала, что ничего кроме травки и пива для первокурсников не будет. Дафна, не надо так.

— Элиотт, успокойся. Ты его не нашел, потому что его и не было. Даль перепил и ему стало плохо, но он не блевал много. Это не была наркота. Да и случилось это уже час назад. Я умею держать слово. Разве ты не знаешь? — Демори смотрел на неё пораженным взглядом. Он переводил глаза со своих рук на Дафну. Это в конец уничтожило её хорошее настроение. Теперь она была действительно взволнована. — Так, а теперь давай еще раз. Кто сказал тебе об этом? Ты помнишь, как он выглядел? — Демори посмотрел на неё не впечатлённым взглядом. — Не могу понять: ложь это или правда.

— Я обошел все туалеты, Дафна. Никто не знает. Этот ублюдок соврал мне. Вероятно, его подослала одна из девушек, — собеседница находилась в полном шоке. Она абсолютно потеряла нить разговора. Элиотт кинул на неё взгляд. — Я думал пригласить их к себе, но потом потерял интерес. Поэтому кто-то из них мстит мне.

— Ты перешел на мультипользование? Я точно подарю тебе футболку с надписью «И днем, и ночью». Ты хоть предохраняешься? Проверяешься? Я не буду ходить к тебе в хоспис, — она шуточно отмахнулась и попыталась скрасить его отвратительное настроение, но Демори стоял мрачнее тучи. — Так, если ты собрался убить кого-то, дождись конца вечеринки. Ты здесь не один. Имей совесть. Почему ты потерял интерес, и зачем кому-то мстить за это?

— Я встретил кое-кого.

— О, ну, девочки мстительные. Особенно, когда меняешь их одну на другую. А ты еще и променял двух на одну. Их рыночная стоимость вообще упала ниже некуда, — Дафна повела парня в сторону, тому явно нужен был свежий воздух. — Элиотт, ты меня действительно пугаешь. Давай разберёмся с ситуацией.

— Их было три. И это была не она, а он.

— И давно ты стал интересоваться парнями? Не замечала такого, — Дафна присвистнула. 

— Я никогда особо не задумывался, знаешь ли. Пока не встретил… — лицо Демори резко расцвело, словно абрикосовое дерево весной. Не хватало лишь лепестков на его голове для образа. Девушка удивилась чересчур быстрой смене настроения. — Дафна, ты просто не видела его. Он словно маленький и нежный цветочек. Он прекрасен.

— О, слышала я такие речи раньше, но не от тебя, — девушка успела уже несколько раз удивиться за пять минут. Элиотт Демори отвешивал кому-то комплименты без корыстной цели. Но сути Дафна так и не заметила. — Не думаю, что нам стоит искать твоего информатора. Я бы на его месте уже испарилась.

— Я найду его потом. Обязательно, — Элиотт улыбнулся Дафне. Если он выйдет сейчас, то может успеть до того момента, как Лука ляжет спать. Не так романтично, но тоже не плохо. — Дафна, я тогда пойду.

— Давай.

— Элиотт!

Демори и девушка обернулись на голос где-то со стороны. Это был Джеймс. Парень весь запыхался и держал гитару наподобие щита. Ему никак не удавалось пройти сквозь толпу студентов. До Элиотта доносились ругательства в сторону французов на английском. Демори улыбнулся. Он слышал, как все кричали и аплодировали парню после выступления. Их потоку повезло, такой талант. Девчонки падали перед ним, но тот хранил верность кому-то за океаном. Для Демори это было дико. Такая популярность при средней внешности должна использоваться по максимуму. Но что-то в лице Джеймса заставило сердце Элиотта неприятно дернуться, с его губ слетела улыбка. Паника. Для пьяного и накуренного студента первокурсника, ужас слишком хорошо просматривался на его лице. Дафна неосознанно схватила парня за руку. Неужели кому-то все же стало плохо?

— Что случилось, Джеймс? Кому-то плохо?! Ты отлично выступил, — Дафна перепугалась, поэтому несла первое, что приходило ей в голову. Парень затряс головой.

— Я видел… Ту брюнетку из столовой… — парень просто пытался наполнить свои легкие воздухом. Элиотт схватил его за плечо и потащил на выход. Он кивнул Дафне, та лишь уверенно направилась с ними. Когда они все же смогли выбраться из лабиринта минотавра, парень глубоко вдохнул и бешено посмотрел на Демори. — Та, что стояла позади рыжей… Как её…

— Моника.

— Вот же черт, — сказала Дафна и прикрыла рот рукой.

— Да. Эта брюнетка сказала, что Моника и еще кто-то пошли вслед за Лукой. Они несли что-то про тебя и спасение, хм, задницы от члена. Эти бешеные стервы чуть в обморок не попадали, когда я появился. Они ничего мне не сказали. Элиотт, где Лука? Я так надеялся, что он с тобой. Почему ты его отпустил? — глаза Демори начали дико бегать, осматривая территорию. Он не знал, куда ему бежать и что делать. Парень и сам не понимал, почему решил заняться альтруизмом. Неведомая сила тянула его вперёд. — Что делаем?

— Что?! — Дафна необычно громко вскрикнула. — Бежим, конечно, по дороге до общежития?! Что мы можем еще сделать? Я отправлю парочку смс, пусть мои девочки найдут зачинщиков. Моника как была тварью, так и осталась. В этот раз ей это с рук не сойдет. Ну, что вы встали?! Побежали! — она подтолкнула парней, на ходу печатая сообщения. — Вот сука. Не могу просто.

И в этот момент, что-то в голове Элиотта щелкнуло. Из роящихся мыслей осталась только одна — бежать. И Демори сорвался с места, оставляя всех позади. Спортсмен с длинными ногами просто не оставил им шансов. Но Дафна на первых двух курсах активно занималась фитнесом, поэтому парень то и дело слышал звук её каблуков. Элиотт был ей благодарен. Она внесла ясность в ситуацию, собственно, как и всегда. Звук обуви, словно барабаны для военных, успокаивал и задавал ритм. Он чувствовал, как его сердце синхронизируется. Была прекрасная прохладная ночь, высоко в небе висел месяц, вокруг стояла тишина. Как же сильно он ненавидел тишину. В толпе бы с Лукой не случилось подобного. Там бы кто-нибудь услышал его. Элиотт продолжал бежать, не обращая внимания на, как назло, заплетающиеся ноги.

А потом все резко оборвалось. Он завернул за угол и увидел его. Лука сидел на траве в полном одиночестве. Сначала его окатило радостью, но через несколько секунд он осознал, Лука сидит не по своей воле. И плачет. Элиотт никогда не думал, что испытает так много боли от чужих слез. Он смотрел на Луку и не мог пошевелиться. Лишь спустя полминуты Демори нашел в себе силы преодолеть шок и броситься к нему. Стоило ему лишь приблизиться, как он увидел кровь на траве, на волосах, джинсах Лалльмана. Казалось, что парень даже не заметил его. У Элиотта закружилась голова от красного цвета повсюду, он сжал зубы и тряхнул головой. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на Луку. Руки затряслись, и он упал на колени рядом с ним, протягивая ладонь вперед.

— Лука? Лука!

Глаза Лалльмана резко поднялись на него, и он закричал, будто на него кинулся бешеный пес. А Демори просто не мог вздохнуть. Его перекосил ужас. По прекрасному лицу текла кровь, вперемешку со слезами. Наливался синяк под скулой. Демори убьет Монику. Пусть она и девушка, ему все равно. Никаких избиений, сразу убийство. Он просто огреет её монтировкой, а тело закопает под окнами Луки. Под их общими окнами. Демори будет открывать шторы и смотреть на могилу твари, которая посмела так изуродовать его Луку. Лалльман потянулся к нему, как малыш коалы к матери, и Элиотт схватился за него. Плевать на одежду. Сожжем её вместе с останками сообщников Моники. И это они живут в двадцать первом веке!

— Нужно встать, Лука, ты слышишь? Не стоит усугублять положение. Лука, пожалуйста. Давай вставать, — парень схватился за руки Элиотта, но никак не реагировал на его слова. По его щекам продолжали течь слезы. — Пожалуйста, Лука. Не пугай меня. Давай. Джеймс, Дафна! Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!

— Мне больно… Элиотт… Мне больно, — на этой минуте у самого Демори чуть не потекли слезы. Он просто не смог. Его окатил ужас со смесью дикой ненависти. Демори просто терпел ради Луки. Здесь и сейчас он нужнее. — Они сказали… Она сказала… Что я всего лишь секунда, что я никто. Один из тысячи.

— На что она вообще надеется? Они по сговору избили подростка! — Джеймс подбежал к Элиотту и Луке. Парень осторожно взялся за плечо Лалльмана и, кивнув Демори, стал поднимать. Парень застонал и всхлипнул. — Это ни в какие рамки! Я-то думал, что еду учиться в цивилизованную страну. Будто бы в Техас попал. Вы тут ведьм не сжигаете нынче? Хотя не отвечай, иначе я бы уже поджигал костер для Моники и пел песни.

— Боже мой! — Дафна подошла к Луке, который вцепился в Элиотта, без задней мысли используя его в качестве щита. Она набрала еще парочку смс и сфотографировала его, без лица. — Завтра пойду к ректору. В тот раз, у меня не было доказательств. В этот раз у меня избитый парень. Лука, привет… — осторожно начала девушка. — Я подруга Элиотта. Да, девушки друзья у него тоже бывают. Больше мы тебя в обиду не дадим. Я обещаю.

«Я тебе обещаю». 

— Можно я? Пожалуйста… — Лука посмотрел на Элиотта с какой-то немыслимой надеждой. Тот тепло улыбнулся ему. — Я весь в…

— Не спрашивай меня об этом никогда. Просто делай. Прошу.

И в следующее мгновение Лука обнял его. Крепко, уткнувшись куда-то в изгиб ключицы. Он снова заплакал. В этот раз не от страха и боли, а от нервов. Неожиданно все отпустило и на него накатило пуще прежнего. Да, ему было обидно. Причина его страданий, как внутренних, так и внешних, сейчас обнимает его, и наверняка испачкается. Сейчас Лука — одно большое кровавое пятно, но Демори все равно. Он вдыхает запах апельсинового шампуня и ему становится легче. При необходимости, Элиотт станет его спасательным кругом. Пусть цепляется сколько хочет, даже если они вместе пойдут на дно. Все что угодно, лишь бы Лалльман держался за него. Так, как держится сейчас. Но где-то в глубине души он знал, последствия еще настигнут его.

— Так, до общаги по гугл картам всего пятьсот метров. Как же ты, дружище, не успел добраться до неё, — Джеймс подошел к ним и попытался подбодрить и отвлечь от боли. Лука отошел от Элиотта и улыбнулся другу.

— Я не Гермес и в этом греческом мифе циклоп оказался умнее, — сарказм вернулся. Лука вернулся. Это немного успокоило его друзей.

— Предлагаю вот что. Я пойду за обезболивающим в аптеку, видит Бог, оно нам еще понадобится. Элиотт, ты же сможешь без меня доставить его до кровати? — Демори уверенно кивнул. Он бросил взгляд на Дафну. Та вытирала мокрые дорожки слез, потому что до сих не могла поверить в подобную жестокость. Её глаза горели злобой. — Куплю все необходимое, короче. Я пошел вперед.

— Подожди! Я с тобой, — Дафна посмотрела на Лалльмана и побежала за Джеймсом. Лука и Элиотт наблюдали за ними.

— Я же просил, Лука. Просил быть осторожным.

— Ты обвиняешь меня? — он хотел скривить лицо, но решил не искушать судьбу. — У них была бита и машина. Я тебе что, инспектор Гаджет?

— Не говори глупостей, — он окинул его еще раз обеспокоенным взглядом. Лука до сих пор не отпускал его плечо. — Ты как? Сможешь идти? Может, нам стоит вызвать такси?

— Ты дурак? Я что, пятьсот метров буду ехать на такси ночью? Дороже и глупее идеи предложить невозможно, — он потоптался на месте. Нога, спина, ладони и голова болели. Еще и колено не прекращало ныть. — Если я вот так, — он указал глазами на собственную руку. — Если я вот так буду держаться, то нормально.

— Хорошо. Я могу понести тебя.

— Достаточно на сегодня позора, — Лука слабо улыбнулся, и они двинулись по ненавистной дороге. Не так Элиотт представлял первую прогулку с Лукой. Что-то более романтичное и поменьше крови. Лицо Лалльмана в какое-то мгновение исказилось. Будто он вспомнил нечто темное и мрачное. — Элиотт, мы должны поговорить.

— Да, — они на секунду остановились. Лука посмотрел на него своими большими синими глазами. Элиотт улыбнулся ему. — Умоляю. Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни заклинило в твоей голове, что бы ни сказала Моника, прошу… Позволь мне сегодня позаботиться о тебе. Хотя бы… Со всем остальным мы разберемся завтра. Позже.

— Хорошо.

И Лука был согласен с ним. Не нужно было сегодня решать все проблемы. Может, если бы он меньше думал об Элиотте, а смотрел по сторонам, никакие больные суки не отпинали его. Демори просто хотел забрать его боль. Он сам просил это. Своим взглядом, выражением лица и чувством вселенского беспокойства. И Лука не мог ему отказать. Точно не сегодня. Независимо от ситуации, ему до сих пор хотелось просто дойти до своей кровати. Ничего страшного, если Элиотт будет вести его вот так под руку. Это ничего.

— Так уж и быть, позволю тебе уложить меня на кровать. Особый случай.

— Я искренне рад твоему сарказму, Лука, — Элиотт усмехнулся.

— Я тоже.  
***

— Боже, как же он орал.

— И не говори. Двадцатка меняет людей.

Они зашли в комнату к Луке. Охранник кричал на них благим матом, когда увидел лицо Лалльмана и кровь. Им пришлось соврать, что на них напала собака, и завтра они обязательно пойдут в больницу. Может быть, ему помогли успокоиться двадцать евро от Элиотта. У них с Демори была налажена система. Он видит поздно ночью девушек, охранник пьет чай и ест печенье за его пятьдесят евро в неделю. Поэтому совесть совсем не мучала парня, когда он вытаскивал очередную банкноту. Он посчитал, что тратил на девушек слишком много в своей жизни. Особенно, когда у него есть такой сосед, как Лука. Элиотт закрыл дверь и оглядел комнату. Обычная комната первокурсника. За исключением одной вещи.

— Почему у тебя такой бардак? Ты живешь тут пару месяцев, но все вещи разбросаны? — Демори держал Лалльмана под руку и скептически качал головой. — Тебе нужно здесь убраться. Порядок в комнате, порядок в голове.

«Значит тут еще довольно чисто», — подумал Лука.

— Какой у нас план, Лука? Ты весь грязный, может в душ? — Лалльман смерил его недовольным взглядом. Пусть его застрелят на месте, но после сегодняшнего круговорота событий, он с Демори в душ не пойдет. А сам он сейчас точно помыться не сможет. — Ладно, понял. Завтра. Не надо хмурить свои брови.

— Я просто хочу лечь в кровать, принять таблетку и поспать, — за день произошло слишком много всего. От взлета на Эверест, до падения на простой французский газон. — И я уберусь. Обещаю.

— Конечно. Иди сюда.

Элиотт развернул Луку на себя и оглядел. Синяков завтра будет не счесть. Скулу придется обрабатывать мазью, как и множество ссадин на теле. По разговору с Лалльманом и собственным наблюдениям, Демори не заметил переломанных ребер, отбитых почек или чего-то похуже. А значит, у них есть шанс привести его в порядок. Хотя бы немного. Элиотт до конца расстегнул ему рубашку. На ней остались только три целые пуговицы. Сняв её с Луки, Элиотт мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Нельзя возбуждаться при виде побитого парня. Это извращение какое-то. Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть ничего, он расстегнул ширинку джинс Лалльмана и начал стаскивать их силой. И для кого он надел подобное, непонятно. Смотрелся он, стоит отметить, шикарно. Вот уже и знакомая картина. Лука в боксерах с собачками. Элиотт расслабился. Постарался. Дыхание его все равно стало заметно тяжелее.

— Непривычно, да? — если Элиотт решил его изнасиловать, то Лука точно патологический мазохист. Весь день машет красной тряпкой.

— Не дразни меня. А то и синяки не спасут, — Лалльман вытаращил глаза и просто сделал небольшой шаг в сторону кровати. Дойти-то до неё он дошел, а вот сесть не получалось. Спина разрывалась. На помощь подоспел Демори, он вновь подставил руку. Когда голова Лалльмана коснулась подушки, Лука блаженно застонал. — Я сказал тебе перестать меня дразнить, Лука.

— Мне что, вообще звуков не издавать?

— Будь добр, пожалуйста, — проигнорировал его желчь Демори.

— Какой же ты. Не могу, — он резко замолчал и посмотрел своим осоловелым взглядом. — Элиотт, ты не мог, — Лука запнулся. — Не мог бы дать мне таблетку и сок? Голова трещит по швам. Ту, что посильнее. Сок лежит в портфеле.

— Конечно, — Элиотт быстро достал все необходимое и протянул Луке. Тот сделал лишь парочку глотков и постарался сдержать стон. — Видимо, стоит оставить сок около постели. Вдруг ты захочешь пить. Мне, наверное, пора?

— Это вопрос? — внутри Лалльмана все сжалось. Он не хотел оставаться один. Не сейчас. Он обещал Элиотту загнаться о проблемах завтра. — Ты не мог бы… — Лука раскрыл свои голубые глаза и попытался залезть под одеяло, но и эта простая задача не удалась. Демори вновь пришел на помощь. — Остаться.

— Хорошо, просто за кое-чем схожу, — Элиотт старался сдержать улыбку. Не смог. Он метнулся в свою комнату за скетчбуком, переоделся в домашнюю одежду и вернулся. Лука до сих пор не спал, но держался на последнем вдохе. Демори выключил свет. Элиотт просто уселся напротив него и открыл книжку. Лалльман с интересом поднял бровь.

— Ты умеешь рисовать?

— Слишком громкое заявление. Мне просто нравится. Когда набегает вдохновение, бороться невозможно. Вот и все, — он «немного» принизил свои способности. Рисовать во тьме было практически невозможно, но и в этом была своя эстетика.

— Включи ночник. Зрение испортишь, — уже почти во сне шепчет Лука.

— Тебе не помешает?

— Включи свет, Элиотт. Пожалуйста, — раздался щелчок ночника, но Лалльман уже не слышал его. Он провалился во тьму.

Элиотт рисовал и думал. Какой сегодня странный день. Лука впервые не сопротивлялся ухаживаниям, а ответил на них. Они танцевали, и это было прекрасно… А потом Лалльмана избили. На этом моменте Элиотт чудом не сломал свой карандаш. Он пообещал себе, что не оставит это просто так. Откинув все плохое, он просто смотрел на побитого и спящего Луку. Он был очень милым и беззащитным. Хотелось укутать его в одеяло и никогда не выпускать за пределы комнаты. Демори рисовал, как в лихорадке. День был таким насыщенным на происшествия. Неожиданно на его рисунок, где он находит маленького побитого ежика, падает одинокая слеза. Он вытер эту случайную слезу тыльной стороной ладони и перевернул страницу, начав заново. Просто начав заново.

Жаль, что в жизни так нельзя.


	5. Bang Bang

Элиотт рисовал уже целый час, но вдохновение никак не кончалось. Ему точно придется идти с утра в магазин за новым скетчбуком. А лучше сразу за двумя. Скорее всего, все свои выходные, а может и следующую неделю Лука проведет в постели. Никто не сможет позаботиться он нем лучше соседа. Элиотт ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Правда ему придется все же отлучиться для особо жестокого убийства. Вот эти наброски, где енот сжигает Монику в виде рыжей крысы, никто не увидит. За такое его сразу поместят в лечебницу. Посвятить убийству в подробностях шесть листов - это первый звоночек. В какой-то момент, Лука застонал и перевернулся на другой бок. Элиотт отложил книгу и аккуратно подошел к нему. 

— Лука? – прошептал он. Парень спал.

Холодная ладонь легла Луке на лоб. Элиотт спокойно выдохнул. Лихорадки не было, даже маленькой температуры не чувствовалось. Это значит, что ситуация пока под контролем, и к доктору им не нужно. В этом дне было много плохого, но этот факт заставил Элиотта улыбнуться. Лука выглядел таким уязвимым. Демори хотелось коснуться еще раз. Почувствовать тепло. Но парень точно не оценит пробуждение от чужих прикосновений. С этим в жизни Луки свои проблемы. Элиотт перевел взгляд на стену. Будто за ней лежало что-то, что-то важное и запретное. Его глаза потемнели. Он встал и вернулся к рисованию. Эта ночь прекрасна и ужасна одновременно. На лбу Лалльмана появилась складка, брови нахмурились. 

— Лука?  
***

Лука медленно спускался по ступенькам. Парень смотрел на свои тапочки-собачки и пытался сконцентрироваться лишь на этом. Последние два месяца, он то и дело старался отвлекать себя чем-то. По-другому жить становилось невыносимо. Каждый день в его груди вспыхивала гроза из страха, нервов и раздраженности. Пять минут парень просто переписывался с друзьями, а через секунду бросал кружку в стену. Его походы в супермаркеты теперь не обходились без покупки новой кружки, тарелок, лампы. Лалльману было пятнадцать, и он пытался справляться так, как диктует ему природа подростка. Агрессивность с эпизодической апатией стали его лучшими друзьями. Почти последним из всех терпеливых и преданных остался только Ян, готовый вытерпеть даже незаслуженное избиение. И это больше подливало масла в огонь, если честно. 

На кухне, как и обычно, была сплошная идиллия. Только вот Лука все никак не мог в неё вписаться, наблюдая издалека. Куда не посмотришь, у всех все хорошо. Он подошел к кофеварке, не здороваясь ни с отцом, ни матерью. Они мило щебетали о чем-то своем и не обращали внимания на появление недовольного парня. Мама старалась относиться к его переменчивому настроению с пониманием и пыталась по возможности поддерживать. Ведь они так же проходили через все это. Куча гормонов, вопросов и отсутствие ответов. Но мама ошибалась. Она так сильно ошибалась, что Лука еле сдерживался от смеха. От наглого и откровенного смеха. Только когда парень сделал первый глоток кофе, он почувствовал себя лучше. Тяжелые мысли слегка отодвинулись на задний план. У Лалльмана открылось второе дыхание. Жаль, это всегда случалось ненадолго. Он покосился на свой телефон. Тот с самого пробуждения не беспокоил его новыми сообщениями. Парень выдохнул. Одно утро, кажется, он смог выбить себе одно свободное утро. Лука вытащил апельсин из холодильника и тарелку из шкафа. Лалльман посмотрел на отца за газетой. Какая-то чересчур неестественная картина. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что холодильник забит лишь апельсинами, – мужчина отложил газету в сторону и с интересом посмотрел на Лалльмана-младшего. Ему просто хотелось разбавить обстановку нелепой шуткой, и Лука уловил его волнение по поводу своей реакции. Парень не был извергом или психопатом. Просто случались плохие дни. Или месяцы. Год.

— Там должно быть все самое необходимое. Маме нужно молоко и творог каждый день, каждый час. У тебя там полно сельдерея, капусты и огурцов. Мне нужны апельсины. Когда-нибудь я перееду на юг и буду их выращивать. Это сногсшибательная идея, – Лука улыбнулся и принялся чистить фрукт. – Почему вы еще здесь? Мне казалось, я проспал. 

— Переедешь куда? На юг Бразилии? – отец усмехнулся сыну. Лука лишь пообещал взять в отместку уроки португальского. – Просто решили выйти попозже. Нечасто получается увидеть тебя с утра, – Лука так и слышал продолжение: «и в хорошем настроении». Но отец не сказал этого. А значит все остальное просто в его больной голове. Лалльман-младший решил не накручивать себя. – Как у тебя дела? Скоро экзамены. Готовишься? Я вот только и делал, что гулял на вечеринках. 

— Тут не разгуляешься. Директор помешан на контроле и чистоте, – Лука фыркнул. Он слегка окунулся в свои воспоминания. - В моей младшей школе был изрисован каждый ящик. Каждый! Готов биться об заклад этим промышляла сама администрация. А здесь даже кроссовками по полу случайно не чиркнешь. Иначе на пару с уборщицей будешь драить школу. О каких вечеринках может идти речь? – парень не врал. В его прошлой школе можно было хоть на лбу у учителей писать. Может, это связано с тем, что это была младшая школа и тебе всего восемь. – Готовлюсь понемногу. Первый будет французский. Не думаю, что сложно. Но вот биология потом. Ух.

— Дорогой, обычно это не останавливало таких придурков, как твой папа, – мужчина укоризненно посмотрел на жену. – Милый, если святой, брось в меня камень, – она улыбнулась, когда мужчина скрылся за газетой. - Они целыми днями пили и гуляли, – мама села рядом с ними и отхлебнула свой кофе. Лука посмотрел на её счастливое лицо и сам не смог сдержать улыбку. Он любил, когда они предаются такой легкой ностальгии. – По этой причине ему пришлось работать и учиться одновременно. 

— Зато я познакомился с тобой! – он улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на жену. – Я бы был второкурсником. А ты жалкой первачкой. Никто никогда не общается с первокурсниками серьезно. Вы очень легкая добыча. А так мы учились в одно время. Познакомились. Были общие проблемы.

— Это ты со мной познакомился, а я тебя еще со школы знала. Ваша придурошная пятерка много дел учудила, – она шутливо закатила глаза и продолжила. - Да я бы тебя по стенке размазала. Ты уже забыл, как заикался, когда звал меня в первый раз на свидание? – она толкнула его в плечо. – П-п-п-ривет. Не-не-не хочешь с-с-с-сходить на-на-на… А на этом месте, Лука, – женщина посмотрела на сына. - Я сказала нет. До пары оставалось десять минут, он только на «привет» потратил пять. 

— Но с четвертого раза все нормально было! С четвертого-то! – он покраснел от смущения и тут же засмеялся. Его жена хоть и добрейшей души человек, но всегда была остра на язык. – Ох, Лука. Будь смелее. Нельзя всю жизнь сидеть в раковине. Надо пытаться раз за разом! 

— Девятнадцать. Отучился на бухгалтерском учете, а считать так и не научился, – женщина лукаво отпила свой кофе. 

— Но ты же их считала?! О чем-то это говорит! – именно подобное упрямство и уверенность когда-то уговорили женщину дать еще неопытному пареньку шанс. Умение верить в добро, не сдаваться и, главное, думать о хорошем. В её подростковые годы все только и делали, что строили из себя недотрог и обиженных на жизнь. 

— Считала. 

Лука ел свой апельсин и с интересом смотрел на перепалку. Он будто жил в маленьком прекрасном сериале. Когда-нибудь ему бы хотелось освободиться от всех проблем и быть таким же счастливым. Вспоминать забавные моменты, а может даже и грустные, и держать кого-то за руку. Вот прям как сейчас мама взялась за руку отца. Лука год назад осознал, что девушки ему безразличны. Он стал задерживаться в раздевалках до и после физкультуры и коситься на парней. Проблемы начались, когда все обзавелись девушками, и каждый спрашивал, когда же Лука соизволит расстаться со своей девственностью. И тогда парень от злости на самого себя и беспомощности нашел девушку. Точнее она сама нашла его. И с этой поспешной секунды началась его долгая дорога мучений. Которая кончится теперь лишь с окончанием школы. Или переездом на луну. Там где не ловит сеть. Он опустил голову вниз на телефон и замер. Он мигал красным. 

— Кто-то вляпался, – отец улыбнулся, когда увидел лицо Луки. Насколько же сейчас он был прав. Лалльман-младший погряз в этом до кончика носа. 

Апельсиновый сок стекал по его рукам и капал на бедра. Парень упрямо не мог оторвать взгляд от лампочки с красным. Хотелось встать и выйти с восьмого этажа. Из окна позади отца. Он попытался подавить в себе инстинктивное желание вновь смахнуть кружку со стола. Так бы стало намного проще, легче это пережить. Глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, он полностью отключился от обстановки на кухне. Теперь существовало три вещи. Его мокрые и сладкие руки, сообщение на погасшем телефоне и красная лампочка. Единственный контакт, который подсвечивался красным. Разработчики создали его, чтобы предупреждать о нежелательных или наоборот особо важных сообщениях. Где была эта дурацкая красная лампочка, когда Лука ломал себе жизнь? Желательно размером с мигалку скорой помощи. 

Лалльман-младший поднялся из-за стола. Все. Он наелся. Завтрак закончился. Он подошел к раковине, включил воду и начал настраивать температуру. Специально делая то горячее, то холоднее. Он тянул время. Выдавил немного мыла на руки и начал растирать по ладоням. Без воды. Как его учили в детстве. Между пальцев, тыльная, внешняя сторона, пястья. Смыть. Намылить еще раз. Повторить. Он вбивал в свою голову ощущения неприятной липкости от сладкого сока. Лука, словно больной ОКР, не мог отойти от раковины. Когда воображаемый счет за воду превысил две тысячи евро, Лука закрыл кран. Парень отошел в сторону и насухо вытер руки. Телефон будет зависать, возьми он его мокрыми руками. Лалльман же не может ошибиться в процессе чтения или отправления сообщения. Правда? Он и так уже много ошибался. Родителям нужно было бы завести еще ребенка. Может, хоть кто-нибудь вытащил чету Лалльманов. Лука взял телефон и разблокировал. Он задержал дыхание, словно прыгал в снег.

«Сегодня день зефира, мой ангел».

Его просто затрясло. Он сжал телефон так сильно, что стоило только посочувствовать гаджету. Но телефон с разбитым стеклом, несколько раз отправленный в полет справился и с этим испытанием. Не зря Лука выбирал со стальным корпусом. Хоть какая-то капля благоразумия в его жизни. Он пытался сдержать рвущийся крик. Его карманных денег не хватит, чтобы откупиться. Суммарной зарплаты матери и отца не хватит. Сегодня ему предстоит питаться одними апельсинами. Снова. Они конечно прекрасны, но когда друзья уплетают стейки, привычки отходят на второй план. Досчитав мысленно до десяти, Лука поднял спокойный взгляд на родителей. Они специально дали ему время прийти в себя. Все было намного проще, когда они не лезли. Ведь Лука просто не хотел их разочаровать. Вряд ли кто мечтает иметь сына гея. Он облизнул губы и посмотрел на отца. 

— Пап, сегодня завезли новый зефир. Ты можешь дать мне еще немного денег? Хочется попробовать. Завтра его уже не будет, – мужчина выгнул бровь и посмотрел на жену. Лалльман-младший не особо любил сладкое, поэтому ложь выглядела блеклой и неубедительной. Мужчина пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на сына. Лука начинал понемногу злиться. Приходилось одергивать себя. Ему тоже неловко. 

— Хорошо. Но, Лука, на этой неделе это уже второй раз. Давай будем более экономными? Мы пытаемся переехать. Ты же помнишь? – Лука отрывисто кивнул. Конечно, он знал. Слишком хорошо знал. Они решили переехать в Бельгию. Отцу предложили работу там. Осталось лишь дожить до конца года и ад закончится. 

— Да, пап. Прости. 

— Дашь ему десятку сверху. Пусть ест. Сначала ты даешь детям деньги на сладости, а потом они клянчат деньги на спортзалы. Им не нравятся их бока и зубы. Про последнее даже говорить не хочется. Мы работаем на зубы всю свою жизнь, – он покачал головой и сокрушенно запустил руку в волосы. 

В дверь позвонили. Лука был рад. Как же он был рад, что ситуация разрешилась. Парень просто надеялся, что этой десятки хватит. Больше у него нет. Мама встала из-за стола и пошла открывать дверь. Лалльман-младший залез в телефон и начал копаться в новостях и обновлениях друзей. Он отправил одинокое «Ок». На это вернулся лишь смайлик в виде голубого сердечка. Снова она поступает так. Легкий намек. Никто бы и не понял, но Лука слишком хорошо знал девушку, слишком глубоко застрял в ситуации. Если ему повезет, то на этом сегодня действительно все закончится. Ему нужно больше дней без страха. Время в ужасе всегда тянется так долго, дает прочувствовать каждую секунду. Отнимая последнюю продуктивность и желание открывать глаза по утрам. Тем временем мама вернулась. 

— Опять приходили эти милые женщины. Предлагали свою литературу. Я не смогла не взять её. Кто-то потратил на это деньги. Нужно будет выкинуть сегодня. Надеюсь, они никогда не узнают об этом. Будет неловко, – она улыбнулась и посмотрела на свой телефон. Женщина нахмурилась, а потом закатила глаза от удовольствия. – У нас проверка пожарной безопасности. Какое счастье. Лишний оплачиваемый выходной. Наконец-то смогу приготовить то жаркое, о котором так давно говорила. Прям не верится. 

— Рад за тебя. Я пойду тогда собираться, – отец взглянул на свой телефон. Ему, увы, никто не написал о выходном. – Лука, тебя не подвезти?

— Нет, спасибо! Хотел увидеться с друзьями, – он поднялся со стула, тоже собираясь уходить. – Ладно. Мне пора. Не хочется опаздывать на химию третий раз подряд. До вечера? – сегодня он пойдет пешком. 

Лука, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в свою комнату. Сегодня четверг. Он у него второй в рейтинге дней недели. На первом пятница. Чем ближе конец учебной недели, тем лучше. Он просто считал дни. Подобное делают только заключенные. Они хотя бы понимают, почему оказались за решеткой. Лука мог только беспомощно надевать свои джинсы, ненавистную рубашку и пиджак, смотреть в зеркало, чтобы понять, не выглядит ли он как приведение. И вот снова в отражении не очень дружелюбное приведение. Даже бездомные казались опрятнее. Подтянув галстук, он взъерошил себе волосы. Вот так Лука выглядит не совсем пропащим. Может, это задержит друзей с расспросами, кто в очередной раз спустил его с лестницы. Бросив взгляд на телефон, который снова горел красным. Лука затряс головой и сжал кулаки. 

— Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь от диабета. 

Он схватил телефон и выбежал на улицу. Парню нужен свежий воздух или киллер, который согласится работать за десятку.   
***

Лука шел с подносом. На нем была лишь кружка с чаем. Это все, на что ему хватило денег. Пришлось делать по-настоящему щенячьи глазки, чтобы добиться бесплатного стаканчика. В этой стране нет ничего бесплатного кроме пыли и воздуха. Ему сегодня везло слишком часто, на раздаче стояла добрая пожилая женщина. Она просто отдала ему свою кружку с надписью «Лучшая мама». Зачем покупать пакетик чая, если его негде заваривать. Лука был ей благодарен. Она всегда улыбалась ему и долго провожала взглядом, наполненным сочувствием. После обеда он сможет просто помыть кружку и отдать. Когда настанут дни получше, парень обязательно отблагодарит женщину за доброту. Добро порождает добро. Лалльман не собирался преступать своим принципам. Карма существует по его мнению. То, что происходит сейчас, лишь плата за неосознанное зло. Настанет момент, и Лука выплатит долги. А пока он пьет свой чай и ест апельсины. Диета коротконогого олимпийского чемпиона. Лалльман отвлёкся на друзей. 

Стефан, Ян, Реми и Гордад. Из всех он по-настоящему общался только с Яном. Один единственный человек, который, помимо члена между ног, имел еще и голову на плечах. И почему Лука не может отодвинуть всех этих полупридурков в сторону и дружить лишь с Казасом. Гордада он ненавидел больше всего. Он был братом той самой, которая мучила его на протяжении всего года. Как понял Лука, между ними были натянутые, наполненные злобой отношения. Парень постоянно при любой возможности удивлялся, что Лалльман нашел в его сестре. Неужели Лука настолько хороший актер и никто не видит, как его лицо искажается каждый раз. Каждый чертов раз, когда он видит улыбающееся лицо Хлои. 

Его зубы почти хрустят от злости. Она сидит через два стола от них. Отличная новость. Он не будет слышать её голоса, а если сядет спиной, то еще и ловить мерзкие взгляды. Лишь один. Тот, которым она смотрит на него сейчас. Все, как один, вторили о чересчур влюбленном взгляде. Лука бы сказал, что так смотрят сумасшедшие. Она медленно, с нескрываемым наслаждением от еще одного унижения Луки, ела зефир. Лалльман почти по-настоящему чувствовал, как его лицо обмазывают штукатуркой, и она застывает. Смесь твердеет и превращается в его повседневную маску. На ней не видно страха, боли, отчаяния. Только глаза беззвучно кричат о спасении. Ян прищурился и посмотрел на него с беспокойством. Но друг ничего не успел разглядеть. У Луки было слишком много опыта, чтобы так легко попасться. Он покачал головой и направился к друзьям. 

— Ну, наконец-то. Я уже думал, ты променял друзей на баб. Такими глазами смотрел на Хлою, будто прям сейчас набросишься, – Реми низко засмеялся и положил соломку картошки фри себе в рот. Как же сильно Лука хотел картошки, но еще сильнее наброситься на Хлою с удавкой. Он поставил поднос на стол и закатил глаза. – Она горячая. Не так ли, Лука? Как быстро вы стали с ней спать после начала отношений? 

— Черт, чувак, моя сестра отстой, но слушать, когда и как Лука с ней занимается сексом, уже перебор. Лучше поговорим о том, что единственный у кого нет секса - это ты, – Гордад смерил друга жестким взглядом. 

— Ты у меня в постели не был и не знаешь.

— Там мало, кто появляется. 

— Лука, не обращай на них внимания. Они просто завидуют тому, что тебе так повезло. Вы начали встречаться с Хлоей почти сразу, как ты пришел в эту школу. Гордад уламывал Ребеку месяцами. А у этого неудачника вообще лучшая подружка - подушка, – Стефан был второй по адекватности в их компании. Реми пнул его по ноге. Ян усмехнулся. 

— Я уже выработал иммунитет. Все хорошо, – Лука начал чистить апельсин под вопросительный взгляд Яна. Сегодня действительно привезли какой-то особенный зефир и странно, что Лука не заинтересован. Даже у самых крутых мачо школы лежало парочку. Тем более, вместо плотного обеда на его подносе снова извечные апельсины. 

— Лука, почему у тебя только чай и апельсин. Ты на диете? – все четверо парней смотрели на Луку и искали на его подносе признаки пищи. Лалльман был не впечатлен вопросом. Посредственно и предсказуемо. Он придумал ответ, когда шел сюда. Максимально правдивый. – Ты же не на диете? И так ребра видны. 

— Даже сейчас. 

— Отвалите. Нет, конечно. Какая диета. Я просто отдал весь зефир Хлое. Она так на него смотрела, – а потом он подмигнул Реми. Все парни, кроме Яна, заулюлюкали, Гордад закатил глаза, но тоже улыбнулся. – И апельсиновая диета - это половина моей жизни. К сорока годам у меня будет прекрасная кожа, а вы превратитесь в курагу.

— Он все делает, чтобы телок кадрить. Вечно красивый и молодой Лука Лалльман, – Реми захлопал в ладоши.

— Лучше бы чему поучился. Ты когда волосы в порядок приведешь? Скоро можно будет просить детей заплетать тебе косички. Ну или мой их чаще, – Стефан дернул друга за локон и поморщился. – Ну серьезно, чувак. 

— Когда мы перестанем обсуждать в этой компании популярность Луки у женщин и внешний вид Реми? Целый год одно и то же, – Гордад ел свою мясную котлету и попутно закатывал глаза. Ян перевел на него взгляд. Он уже успел закончить с трапезой. С этим делом у него никогда не было проблем. 

— Давайте тогда пообсуждаем нынешний выпускной год. Старшеклассники ходят такие довольные и самоуверенные, – Ян был в их компании законодателем моды. Все моментально посмотрели на него. – Говорят, в этом году будет лунная тематика. Черные и белые цвета. Наверное, будет красиво. 

— Ох, я представляю, как все девушки будут кружиться в белых платьях. Не быль, а сказка. Но на нашем выпускном мы должны быть еще круче. Устроить какую-нибудь тему постапокалипсиса. Кровь на пиджаках, черные и винные платья у девушек. Рок и мясо на сцене. Я не доживу до него. Хочу вечеринку прямо сейчас, – Реми доедал свою еду слишком энергично. Он плевался слюной так сильно, что остальным приходилось отстраняться. 

— Да ты уже жертва постапокалипсиса. Успокойся, собери слюни. Кто-то уже успел сожрать твои мозги в далеком детстве, – Стефан закатил глаза. Он просто и сам чуточку заразился энтузиазмом выпускного. – Мне бы хотелось в стиле семидесятых. Обожаю эту музыку. Утонченный стиль. Лука?

— Что? – Лалльман старался есть максимально аккуратно и не слушать их болтовню.

— Какой тип вечеринки ты бы хотел на свой выпускной? 

— Бельгийский, – Лука бросил это неожиданно. Он правда не хотел. Все развернулись к нему. Лалльман не собирался никому ничего говорить. Лишь Яну, и то в последний момент. А потом он бы просто не пришел сюда. Это был отличный план, пока его злость и усталость не спровоцировали язык. В такие дни ему стоит носить намордник. Один необдуманный поступок за другим. – Отцу предложили работу в Бельгии.

— Он что уезжает? 

— Нет, они решили с мамой переехать. На днях, – он добавляет это специально, чтобы никто не заподозрил его тщательно проработанный план, который уже никому не нужен. Он отпил свой чай, его лицо отражало немного преувеличенное чувство вины. Ему было плевать. Лука услышал отголосок разговора Хлои. Ему было плевать. – Не знал, как вам рассказать. Хлоя еще не в курсе. Держите язык за зубами. 

— Ужасно, чувак. Как же мы будем тут без тебя. Твое прекрасное личико тянет всех девушек к нашей компании, – Реми состроил страдальческое лицо. Лука не поверил. Он знал, что у парня полно комплексов по поводу женщин. Он не умел флиртовать, быть по-французски обворожительным, вести странные игры. Хоть он и родился в Париже, но французом не был. Ему тоже следует переехать. 

— Мы должны собраться и закатить вечеринку. Не каждый день мы обретаем и теряем друга, – заключил Стефан. 

— Не знаю, бро. Последние несколько дней мы носимся с документами, вещами и прочей фигней для переезда. Это выматывает. Можно просто посидеть где-нибудь в спокойной обстановке. Головной боли и так достаточно, – Лука не хотел их видеть больше, чем обычно. И, конечно же, собирать вечеринку из ненавистных людей. Создавать причину для появления Хлои. Но и бросить просто так не мог. 

— Мы понимаем. Решим ближе к отъезду, – Ян уверено кивнул Луке и осадил друзей от новых попыток. Слава Казасу. Что-то внутри Лалльмана расслабилось, но лишь на секунду. Телефон Луки загорелся красным. 

«Захотел сбежать, не попрощавшись? Мы не так договаривались, мой ангел». 

Смесь дикой паники и боли отразилась на лице Лалльмана. Он просто не смог сдержать это все. Лука начал стремительно покрываться красными пятнами. Слишком быстро. Он просто не мог понять, как это возможно! Единственный раз, когда хоть капля информации попадала наружу, это сейчас. Больше нигде и никогда! В голове зароились мысли, они собирались, словно осиный рой, и жалили все на своем пути, отравляя последние капли рассудка Луки. Все, для него этого конец. На глазах рассыпаются его надежды. Ян схватил его за плечо и затряс. Он что-то спрашивал, но Лалльман не мог разобрать. Писк, противный писк раздавался в голове. Все тело сковала паника. Апельсин так и остался недоеденным. И когда друг затряс его чересчур сильно, он поднял свой взгляд и встретился с Гордадом.

И вместо паники пришло спокойствие. Ужас и саморазрушение утихли. Настала абсолютная тишина. Лука думал, что когда людей сажают на электрический стул и включают трансформатор, происходило то же самое. Мудак все знал. Точно и бесповоротно. Не было никакой наигранной ненависти между сестрой и ним. Они просто строили из себя дурачков и разводили его. Вот откуда Хлоя знала, как и когда задеть Луку. За год они так отлично сработались по вытягиванию из Лалльмана денег и нервов, что это поражало на первый взгляд. Зато некоторые вещи встали на свои места. Лука удивлялся, куда же делся весь страх, что школа узнает его тайны и слабости. Луку накрыла неестественная тишина. В ней мысли были четкими и стройными. И сейчас единственное, о чем он мог думать, что Гордаду повезло. Ему чертовски повезло, что на подносе у Луки нет вилки. 

— Мразь! Это ты! Я доверял тебе!

— И зря. Хлоя права, Лука. Во всем и абсолютно, – друзья смотрели на них шокировано. 

Тишина отступила, как и спокойствие. Лука не нашел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы бросить в Гордада остатком апельсина и вылить чай. Он бросился на него прямо через стол, сваливая подносы, тарелки. По столовой пронеслись крики. Младшекурсники разбежались. Гордад был выше него, сильнее. Лалльман не волновался по этому поводу. Весь страх, ненависть и боль превращались в адреналин. Он повалил парня на пол, ударившись коленом. Но даже это не отвлекло его. Лалльман бил парня по лицу и кричал ругательства. Лука старался нанести как можно больше урона, но Гордад казался скалой. Хотелось сломать нос уроду, разукрасить лицо в фиолетовый. Как же сильно Лука хотел услышать блаженный щелчок. Он с удивлением отвлекся на секунду, никто даже не пытался оттащить его. 

Гордад скинул его с себя. Лука отлетел на добрые полметра в сторону, но тут же подскочил и вновь накинулся на парня. Он сыпал ударами, но гнев никак не кончался. Столько месяцев он жил в страхе, и теперь все узнают. Это была его тайна. Только его. Он мог рассказать о ней тогда, когда захотел бы. Никакая мразь не имела право шантажировать его и издеваться. И все это время она была не одна, а целых две. Новая волна страха окатила Луку. Может, их было и не двое. Лалльман беспомощно закричал. Кто-то должен остановить его. Руки уже почти не поднимались и ребра трещали от боли. Гордад лишь защищался, строил из себя жертву. Выставлял Луку монстром. Но ему уже все равно. Неожиданно поскользнувшись, Лука упал на пол. Его взгляд встретился с толпой.

Оказывается, все смотрели на него. Спокойного и улыбчивого, иногда чересчур ироничного Луку Лалльмана, смотрели со страхом и удивлением. В их глазах он видел отвращение и презрение. Все то, чего боялся. Помимо ориентации теперь все будут считать его психопатом. А Гордад стоял и улыбался. Лука отметил у него весь набор зубов, целый нос, но сил на принудительную ринопластику не осталось. По его щекам полились слезы. Когда же все-таки настанет время, и Лука станет сильным. Достаточно сильным, чтобы его обидчики страдали так же мучительно, чтобы не бояться, не плакать у всех на виду. На нем ни одного синяка. Однако он посмотрел на свои руки измазанные в крови. Глаз зацепился за осколки кружки. Сердце невыносимо дернулось. 

— Лалльман! В мой кабинет! Что ты устроил?! Ну кто-нибудь помогите ему подняться и дойти до кабинета, – но никто не подходил к нему. Никто. Лишь секунду спустя Ян вышел и начал поднимать его. 

— Пошли, дружище. Нам тоже надо поговорить.

Но Лука не слышал его. Он просто смотрел на лицо Хлои. Девушка и не пыталась скрыть своих чувств. Будто случилось все так, как и планировалось. Лука идиот. Все его беды из-за импульсивных решений. Снова. Она глядела так хищно, так самодовольно, что ему еле хватило самообладания не накинуться и на неё тоже. Лалльман шел вперед через расступающуюся толпу, и смотрел на свои ноги. Ян не отпускал его. Лука не верил в дружбу между ними после всего. И этому есть причина. Пара слезинок упали на пол. Парень посмотрел на друга, но Ян лишь похлопал его по плечу. Правду говорила его кузина: «Плакса ты, Лука». Парень бросил взгляд на свой телефон на полу. Он вновь оказался крепким старичком, и на нем снова горела красная лампочка. Лука вырвался из хватки Яна, все ученики охнули. Он подбежал к телефону и пнул его со всей силы. Ни в чем не повинная техника встретилась со стеной и окончательно погибла. Лампочка погасла, стало легче дышать. Только после этого он позволил себя увести. Это даром ему не пройдет. 

«Мы еще увидимся, Лука». 

Лука и Ян вышли из мужского туалета в полной тишине. Лалльман пытался утихомирить свое сердце. Он все разрушил. Но недостаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать счастье. Гордад до сих пор дышит с прямой перегородкой. Отец и мать не отвечали. Ему нужно было идти через полчаса к директору. Слушать и отвечать на вопросы. Ему дали час, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он смыл кровь с лица, потом подержал голову под краном, и ему стало легче. Хоть на чуть-чуть. Родители не отвечали. Лука хотел их предупредить об инциденте. Лучше принять удар от него, чем от администрации школы. Эти придурки могли подать на него в суд. Тогда все их планы развеются, как утренний туман над Парижем. Телефон Яна то и дело взрывался сообщениями. Все спрашивали про Луку. Парень старался игнорировать их. 

— Бро, ты наконец-то расскажешь, что волнует тебя последние пару месяцев? Я не знаю, что и думать. Не понимаю, какого черта происходит, – Ян взял его за плечо и остановил. Друг смотрел ему прямо в глаза и не давал шанса на побег. Лука ошибался. Он не такой хороший лжец, если кто-то все же догадывался. Лалльман наклонил голову. – Пойдем выйдем во двор. Сейчас урок там тихо. Ты можешь рассказать абсолютно все. 

— Ладно, – Лука, не поднимая головы пошел за другом. Они шли размеренно. Будто ничего и не случилось. Словно костяшки Лалльмана не разрываются от боли, словно его сердце еще на месте. Минута самообмана. Когда свежий воздух ударил в нос, Лука схватился за свои волосы и взъерошил их. Какой же он идиот. 

— Ну все. С самого начала. 

— С самого… – Лука сел на скамейку. – Знаешь, Ян, да, наверное, ты уже знаешь. Мне не нравятся девушки. Но вот я перешел в вашу школу. Все кричали о сексе и женских прелестях. Я думал, что смогу изменить себя. Тут еще каждая собака давила на меня. И тут на одной из вечеринок я встретил Хлою. Это было импульсивное решение. Бросок навстречу судьбе. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Той самой вечеринке, где Реми кричал на всю улицу, что осталось только два холостяка в школе. Помню, – Ян поджал губы. Он не хотел перебивать друга, но момент сам всплыл перед его глазами. – Ужас.

— Нет. Ужас был потом. Я попытался сблизиться с ней. Понимаешь, да? Прошло три дня, а она залезла ко мне в трусы. Кто бы ни был счастлив!? Я! Понимаешь? Я! Потому что у меня просто не встал. Что я только не делал. В итоге у меня случилась истерика. И я обмолвился о своих предпочтениях, дабы сбежать от стыда, – он перешел от истеричного голоса к шёпоту. Он достал из кармана бумажку и начал рвать её на маленькие кусочки. – Она промолчала. Не стала смеяться и все такое. Я думал, меня пронесло. На следующий день мне пришло сообщение с вопросом «Кто знает?». И тут у меня внутри что-то оборвалось. На мой ответ, что никто, пришёл улыбающийся смайлик и голубое сердечко. 

Лука погрузился в воспоминания той ночи. Тогда он почувствовал настоящий страх, который испытывал олень, загнанный волком. Когда шансов на спасение нет, но ты бежишь и бежишь. Вот и Лалльман старался скрыться. Он всю ночь наворачивал круги по комнате. Хлоя не отвечала ему, не выходила на контакт. Лука то и дело обновлял её фейсбук и ждал пост о его патологической импотенции и ориентации. Но ничего не менялось. На протяжении трех дней. За все это время Лука спал от силы час по пути в школу. Метро всегда укачивало. В понедельник девушка нашла его в коридоре и позвала поговорить.

— Я подумал, что все хорошо. Не тут-то было. Она сказала, что, так или иначе, мы встречаемся. Я симпатичный, довольно смышлёный. А еще мой отец неплохо зарабатывает. С того самого момента я сел на диету под названием «Отдавай Хлое деньги», – Ян смотрел ошеломленно. Он не мог поверить, как это все укрывалось почти год. И главное, каким образом Лука не сломался. – Она вытянула из меня последние нитки, а я до сих пор чувствую вкус мундштука. 

— Ты не думал все рассказать? 

— Думал. Но время тогда не пришло. Мне только-только исполнилось пятнадцать. Новая школа. Не хотел я начинать эту страницу с унижений. Она все время твердила, что расскажет всем. Школе, друзьям, родителям, каждая собака в Париже будет знать. И помимо правды, сказала, найдет пару фактов, чтобы «улучшить» мою репутацию, – Лука вытер скатившуюся слезу. Когда он рассказывал об этом Яну, становилось легче. Слезы наконец-то были не от боли, а от облегчения. – Я не мог, понимаешь? – друг кивнул. – А потом я стал замечать… Она будто бы всегда знала где, с кем и зачем я. Чего боюсь, что люблю. Мы вообще не контактировали с ней. Только на публике и то не так часто. Но сегодня я узнал почему. 

— Вот почему ты кинулся на Гордада. Ублюдок.

— Я просто понял, что все переписки и наше личное общение уходили к ней. Перед глазами пелена. Единственное, о чем я думал, так это сломать ему нос, зубы. Хотелось вернуть хоть каплю боли, – Лука выбросил измельчённую бумагу, пуская по ветру. – Она писала о том, что я пустое место. Что никто меня не полюбит. Мои родители откажутся от меня. Каждый день по одному сообщению на ночь. 

— Ты действительно в это верил?

— Я не знаю… Мои родители выглядят такими счастливыми. Не думаю, что они ждали подобного от меня. Я и так все ломаю. Я верил, что настанет время, особое время, и я все расскажу. Но теперь они узнают это от Хлои. Она будет ломать все на своем пути, – Лука усмехнулся. – Это уже неважно. Может у меня все же получится уехать в Бельгию. В любом случае я поменяю эту школу. 

— Мы поменяем. Я уйду вместе с тобой. 

— Ты не обязан, Ян. Она может не отвязаться от меня и там. Эта больная достанет меня везде. Не стоит ломать свою жизнь, – Лука покачал головой. Но в груди все равно потеплело от услышанного. – Так или иначе, она в чем-то ошиблась. 

— Нет, чувак. Она везде ошиблась. Послушай, теперь ты не уедешь в Бельгию, мы вместе переведёмся. Кто будет вытаскивать тебя из передряг? Тебя же туда так и тянет. Но у меня есть для тебя еще одна новость, – Ян показал на него пальцем. Лалльман вылупил глаза и шмыгнул носом. – Ты придешь туда и сразу скажешь, кто ты есть. Гордо. С последствиями мы разберемся. Обещаю. Школ в Париже дофига. 

— Я не знаю, смогу ли теперь кому-нибудь доверять, – Лука опустил голову. За всю жизнь ему попался только один человек. – Не думаю, что это все для меня. Понятное дело, что Хлоя была во многом не права, но... Она также не могла везде ошибаться. Понимаешь?

— А ты и не должен доверять всем подряд. Так делают дураки. Будь избирательнее. А насчет последнего не беспокойся. Мы даже не в выпускном классе. В жизни будет еще очень много всего, – послышался звонок. – Пойдем, я провожу тебя до директора. Ты вернешься домой сам? Не стоит провожать? Я могу подойти к школе. 

— Не надо. Скорее всего, отец приедет за мной. Просто приходи потом на похороны, – Ян отвесил ему подзатыльник. – Он убьет меня. 

— Ублюдок заслужил. 

Они дошли до кабинета директора и Ян, попрощавшись с Лукой, пошел домой. Никто не станет задавать ему неудобные вопросы или приставать около этого священного кабинета. Кроме самого директора. Тот мог пуще любой гомофобной задиры вытрясти душу. Парень отправил родителям по смс с телефона Яна минут двадцать назад, но так и не получил ответа. Лалльман облокотился на стену, стал ждать. 

Лука смотрел в окно и думал. Хлоя действительно не могла быть права во всем. Это обычная логика и её желание унизить. Но и быть неправой во всем тоже не могла. Лалльман доверял не тем людям. Реми и Стефан тоже не помогли ему подняться. Никто из его класса. Лишь один Ян. Возможно, в самый важный момент, в момент его слабости. Лалльман вздохнул и выдохнул. Париж поглощал закат. Из окна открывался отличный вид на небо и его цветные переливы. Лука усмехнулся. 

Парень раз за разом возвращался к своим эмоциям. Пытался понять, что на самом деле чувствует в это мгновение. Сегодня он окунулся в настоящий водоворот паники и злости. Он никогда не ожидал от себя подобного. Желание задушить Гордада прямо там, в столовой, казалось, заполонило все его сознание. Сломать нос, зубы, наставить как можно больше синяков, причинить максимум боли. Не было стыдно. Ни капли. Он лишь жалел, что не запустил кружку в его идеальные зубы. Такого рандеву даже стоматолог не поправит. 

— Входите. 

— Ну начинается…


	6. Better Days

Лука вышел из кабинета директора с недовольной миной. Его держали там целый час и высказали все, что только могли. Мозги начали полоскать с темы агрессии. И как ни странно, именно это разозлило парня больше всего. В попытке донести собственную мысль мужчина решил показать ситуацию со стороны и просто включил запись с камер. Лука сконфуженно выдохнул. Он действительно был похож на умалишённого, которому наконец-то дали волю и повод убивать. Его руки мелькали так часто, что сливались в одно серое пятно. Теперь понятно, почему под конец его конечности отказывались работать. Он действовал на чистом адреналине и ярости. Просидели они так долго, потому что Лука не собирался говорить, почему накинулся на Гордада. Он смотрел на свои колени и терпел психологические атаки. Его шантажировали, уговаривали, угрожали. Когда у мужчины кончилось терпение, он отпустил парня. Им еще предстояло разобраться во всем. Родители Луки так и не вышли на связь. И это было странно, отец не отвечал даже на домашний. 

Он шел по уже пустым и темным коридорам школы. Лалльман смотрел по сторонам и следил за тенями. Парень никому не рассказывал, что так и не избавился от детского страха темноты, даже Яну. Покрепче сжав лямку рюкзака, он ускорился. Неожиданно ему стала интересна судьба своего телефон. Забрал ли его кто-то или он так и остался лежать уже в пустом помещении. Прикинув, что путь его от этого не станет дольше, Лалльман решил попытать счастье и проверить столовую. Вдруг двери не закрыли. Лука свернул за угол и заметил тонкую полоску света. Быстро вбежав в помещение, он увидел мигающий телефон. Тот горел красным. Никто так и не решился его поднять. Парень громко выдохнул. Гаджет был практически уничтожен его отличной подачей. Вряд ли его старичок подлежал восстановлению. Засунув его в карман, он шмыгнул во двор и пошел по направлению к воротам. 

Приближаясь к выходу, Лука увидел тень. Это точно не было дерево или столб. Она двигалась, словно покачивалась на месте, но не от легкого ветерка, самостоятельно. Лалльман замер и подозрительно прищурился. Это было достаточно бессмысленно, потому что из школы вел только один выход. Лука оценивал свои шансы сбежать через учительскую парковку и не столкнуться с директором. Тогда разговора избежать не удастся. И где охрана, когда она так нужна? Лука сжал зубы, лучше бы вместо его разборок в Бронксе, глава школы следил за спящим лентяем. Тому явно платят больше заслуженного. Наплевав на все и откинув последние сомнения, парень пошел в сторону выхода. Если будет нужно, он перелезет через ворота и сбежит, поджав хвост. На сегодня достаточно геройства. Но его сердце остановилось на мгновение, чтобы тут же сорваться в галоп. Из тени вышла Хлоя и её брат. Она, как всегда, мило улыбалась. Что-то подобное Лука видел в документалке о Нэнни Досс. 

— Как поговорили, мой ангел? У тебя все хорошо? Выглядишь бледновато, – девушка докурила сигарету и бросила бычок на идеально чистый двор школы. Именно это почему-то привлекло внимание парня. Страх понемногу проходил. Особенно теперь, когда у девушки пропали точки давления. – Почему ты молчишь? Что за ужасная привычка, мой ангел?

— Прекрати меня так называть, – он сильнее сжал губы и сфокусировал взгляд на Гордаде. Тот был в синяках и ссадинах, но в целом выглядел неплохо. День полный разочарований. Будь проклята их спортивная секция и явные успехи Гордада в тяжелой атлетике. – Можешь рассказать кому хочешь. Мне все равно. И знаешь, что? Вы оба отвратительны. Тебе, Хлоя, советую обратиться к специалисту, а этому Бейну снова залезть обратно в свою яму, – Лука злобно посмотрел на Гордада. 

— Я работаю на опережение, мой ангел, – она бросила это так легко и непринужденно, что Лука снова почувствовал зарождающийся гнев внутри себя. – Но я еще не успела рассказать твоим родителям, – она наигранно вздохнула. – Как ты мог со мной так поступить. Тебе нравилось играть с моими чувствами? Почему ты не сказал сразу и так подло разбил мне сердце? У тебя какие-то проблемы с доверием, мой ангел? 

— В гробу я видел тебя и твоего брата, – его начало трясти от злости. Он совсем не удивился, что эта мразь придумала подобный план. Лука не мог сообразить, как поступить. Эта сумасшедшая шла неконтролируемым тараном. Единственный выход, который маячил перед ним, придушить брата с сестрой здесь и сейчас. – Я уже сказал. Делай то, что задумала. Тогда у тебя не останется ниточек, за которые можно будет дергать. Уже поздно, и я хочу домой. Отойдите в сторону. 

— Не так быстро, – Гордад загородил ему дорогу. Конечно, Лука рассчитывал на такой сценарий. Он посмотрел на ворота и прикинул, как часто ему нужно перебирать ногами, чтобы обогнать огра-переростка. Парень проследил за его взглядом и хмыкнул. – Лука, я по-хорошему говорю, не так быстро. 

— Нам надо поговорить, мой ангел, – Хлоя сокрушенно покачала головой. Лалльман только охнул от такой наглости. Почему, если он не хочет даже жить с ней в одной стране, ему необходимо говорить с ней? – Нам с братом понравился этот год. Оказалось, неплохо быть уверенной в завтрашнем дне. Твои дивиденды благополучно повлияли на нашу жизнь. 

— И как мои гроши смогли это сделать? – Лука посмотрел на них с непониманием. – Я вам не дойная корова. С этого момента вы от меня и евро не получите. Повторяю, можешь хоть самому президенту отправить письмо о моей ориентации и записаться на передачу к Опре, жалуясь на парня мудака. Мне все равно!

— Обязательно, – она вновь противно улыбнулась. Брат лишь покачал головой. – Слышишь, Гордад? Для него это гроши, а нам хватало на еду в столовой. Твой папочка очень сильно любит тебя… Мне противно смотреть на тебя, мой ангел. Если ты думаешь, что информация — это мой единственный козырь, то ты жестоко ошибаешься. 

— Пойдем, Лука. Надо поговорить, – Лалльман непонимающе захлопал глазами. 

— Да, мой ангел, пошли. Мне кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь. Но нам виднее со стороны. Не волнуйся, мы откроем тебе глаза. 

— Никуда я не пойду…

В эту секунду Гордад влепил ему такую пощечину, что Лалльман потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Все вокруг закрутилось и завертелось. Он пошатнулся на своих ногах и попытался прийти в себя. Если это всего лишь пощечина, то от прямого удара кулаком парень рискует уйти в нокаут до старости. Луке не дали время до конца соединить все предметы воедино. Гордад схватил его за шею, как котенка, и куда-то потащил. Единственное, что видел перед собой Лалльман – это постоянно сменяющиеся краски черного и серого. Действительно. Видимо, всё, что оставалось Хлое, банальное каждодневное избиение. Эта школа лишь рисовалась внимательной к проблемам, на деле же Лука слышал, как некоторые старшеклассники устанавливают на младших свои собственные налоги. Но он старался не верить в это. Сейчас он лишний раз убедился в правдивости слухов. Вокруг было темно, что лишь добавляло в неокрепшее сознание тревоги. 

А потом он услышал знакомый звук. Хлопнула дверь туалета. Этот хлопок знаком всем ученикам школы. Туалет был на первом этаже, самый просторный. Вместо тьмы глаза резко ослепил свет. Лалльман смог наконец-то сфокусироваться. Однако в этот момент его отпустили, и он упал на колени, еле успев подставить руки от фатальной встречи с полом. В голове до сих пор шумело. Он смотрел на черно-белый кафель и старался найти в голове хоть какой-то план спасения. Теперь ворота еще дальше от него. В какую-то секунду с него стянули пиджак. Его резко обдало жаром стыда. Хлоя спокойно могла устроить ему прогулку до дома без одежды. Лука задергал руками и ногами, однако раздевания на этом прекратились. На его щеку легла теплая ладонь. В этот момент Лалльман наконец оправился от удара. Он с ненавистью, из последних сил, отбросил чужую руку.

— Прекрати трепыхаться, мой ангел. Совсем не интересно, если ты постоянно будешь смотреть этим стеклянным взглядом. Как я смогу донести до тебя смысл своих слов? Ты должен быть в сознании, – Лука принял решение посмотреть по сторонам и понять, где находится Гордад, но девушка упрямо повернула его голову на себя. – Я сказала, хватит трепыхаться. Знаешь, почему ты здесь один? 

— Потому что вы подождали меня после разговора с директором, когда все ученики разошлись? А проклятый сторож храпит, что отсюда слышно? – Лука сдвинул брови. Даже в таком положении, ему больше не хотелось прятаться. Девушка усмехнулась. – Как ты вообще медицинскую комиссию прошла?

— Отчасти, мой ангел, – Лалльман тихо зарычал, когда вновь услышал подобное обращение. Девушка проигнорировала его сарказм. – А может, потому что ты никому не нужен? – дыхание Луки застряло в горле. – На каждом углу все говорят о тебе, мой ангел. Что ты странный, что тебе не нравятся женщины. Никто не понимает тебя. Никто не хочет понять тебя. Готов ли ты к этим взглядам, мой ангел? Ты словно павлин в зоопарке. Красивый, но поверь, тебе лучше оставаться за стеклом. 

— Это тебе надо вернуться в комнату с мягкими стенами. Хлоя, твою крышу унесло сильнее, чем фургончик Элли от смерча, – она отвесила ему легкую пощечину. Не больно, зато очень унизительно. Так или иначе, он наконец-то смог задеть её. Лалльман отметил, что услышал звук смыва уже второй раз. Что-то в его груди неприятно дернулось. – Что там происходит? У твоего брата недержание? 

— Что-то типа того, мой ангел. Твой друг лишь доказывает мою правоту. Он то исключение из правила. Знай это. Может, если бы ты остался совсем один, то система сломалась. Однако этого не произошло. Прекрасная новость, не правда ли? – она присела на корточки, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Круг твоего одиночества. Конечно, ты можешь сбежать в другую школу, но от себя не убежишь, мой ангел. Ты будешь один. Все твои попытки – лишь желание заключить сделку с судьбой. Брось это, – его лицо обдало горячим дыханием. – Перестань. 

Лука перевел взгляд с губ на пол. Он ненавидел в этом моменте все. Черно-белый кафель, тусклый, но ослепляющий свет, звук падающих капель из сломанного крана, вишневый запах освежителя для рта Хлои, боль в коленях, ссадины на руках, сбитые костяшки, зеленую подводку Хлои, её глупые идеальные стрелки, тупого брата, но больше всего Лука ненавидел сейчас себя. Свою беспомощность, глупость и бессмысленную импульсивность. Стоило лишь раз дать чувствам волю, и все полетело к чертям. Он обещал себе больше не плакать, но одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке, потом другая. Лука внезапно отметил полное отсутствие страха. Может, сейчас стоило орать и биться в истерике, но парень не находил на это ни сил, ни смысла. 

— Мой ангел, ты опять плачешь. Ничего, мы сейчас тебя умоем, – Хлоя стерла с него слезу, парень дернул голову в сторону. Её пальцы обжигали, словно клеймо. Лалльман не сразу сообразил, что имела в виду девушка. – Ты знаешь же, что раньше к таким как ты относились правильно? Их убивали... Их лечили током, помогали запомнить, что любовь к своему полу — это противоестественно. Я всего лишь хочу спасти твою душу, мой ангел… 

— Готово. 

Лука поднял стеклянные глаза на Хлою. Она улыбалась ему. Она всегда улыбалась ему. Парень уже начал сомневаться в своем выборе. Может, ему действительно стоит просто отдавать им деньги и не терпеть подобное. Он повернул голову на Гордада, который стоял в кабинке и держал дверь открытой. Лука почти с интересом и тотальным непониманием наблюдал, как из унитаза капает вода. На полу уже образовалась приличная лужа. Парень снова посмотрел на Хлою. В её глазах блеснула искорка. Так черти радуются его унижениям. Лалльман в последний раз посмотрел на унитаз и Гордада. Лука не соображал, что делает. Он просто вскинулся и бросился бежать. 

Он догадался, что с ним хотят сделать. Не думал Лука, что может дойти до чего-то подобного. Страх, он вновь вернулся в его сердце, голова задрожала от паники. Все, о чем думал сейчас парень, это побег. Слова Хлои намертво засели в запутанном сознании, они заменили его собственные. Она была права. Абсолютно во всем. Ведь он действительно сейчас был один. Никто не может прийти к нему на помощь. Вокруг темнота и тишина, пусть в этой маленькой пыточной комнате горит свет, Лука словно в гробу. И каждая новая фраза Хлои это гвозди, которые вколачиваются в него. Лалльман будто видел себя со стороны. Свой страх. Как огромные руки, принадлежащие Гордаду, тянутся к нему. 

Лука почти успел. Он хотел в это верить. Парень схватился за дверь туалета и толкнул её с такой силой, что послышался треск. Лалльман успел сделать шаг за дверь и только занести ногу для второго, как ему сделали подножку. Парень с грохотом упал, снова на свои многострадальные колени. Он почувствовал, как его за шею схватила мощная рука и потащила по полу назад в туалет. Лука трепыхался, как рыба на крючке. Его единственный способ сбежать, это отбросить голову, как ящерица хвост. Парень вцепился в косяк до сих пор открытой двери туалета и потянулся назад, сопротивляясь. Он слышал смех Хлои и шипение Гордада. Пальцы начали соскальзывать и разжиматься. Уже совершенно в пустоту, потому что они и правда были здесь одни, Лука закричал подстреленным зверем под противный смех Хлои. 

— Кто-нибудь! Ну хоть кто-нибудь! Помогите! Пожалуйста! Проснись, черт тебя подери! Проснись!

— Здесь никого, мой ангел. Ты один.

А потом дверь вновь хлопнула. 

Гордад подтащил его к кабинке и ударил по коленям, заставляя упасть. Лука с ужасом почувствовал влагу и посмотрел вниз, это все еще была простая вода. Школьные штаны тут же начали впитывать воду, распространяя холод по телу. Гордад нажал на его шею. Лука уперся руками в края унитаза. Он с паническим удивлением обнаружил свой пиджак на дне. Теперь стало ясно, почему слив то и дело шумел неподалеку. Хлоя наклонилась и потрепала Луку по волосам. Она смотрела на него, будто парень просто противится есть полезную овсяную кашу, а не кто-то пытается окунуть его в унитаз. Но силы были на исходе. Таких качков переростков надо сажать в отдельные колонии. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на Хлою, пытаясь вложить во взгляд всю злобу и жестокость. Это было последнее, что он успел сделать до того, как его голова нырнула в ледяную воду позора и унижения. 

Никогда еще в своей жизни Лука не тренировался задерживать дыхание. Но какие бы таланты в нем не скрывались, он не думал, что ему позволят захлебнуться. Первый и последний плюс во всем этом то, что он не слышит голос Хлои, не видит её противного лица. Вода, бьющая прямо в нос и глаза, не позволяла сосредоточиться на его мучителях. Да, определённые плюсы в вынужденных водных процедурах все же были. Лалльман чувствовал, как его рот наполняется мерзкой, противной водой с привкусом железа. Конечно же, никого не заботило качество воды в унитазе. Не предполагалось, что кто-то будет купать в ней таких жалких коротышек, как Лука. 

И спустя еще секунд двадцать, настал тот момент, которого Лалльман так боялся. В легких закончился кислород. Он выпустил последние пузырьки и инстинктивно начал трястись и пытаться вырваться. Но сильная рука не давала. Лалльман надеялся, что он просто вырубится и на этом все закончится. Он не верил, что его могут убить здесь. Даже по неосторожности. Хлоя всегда подчищала за собой следы. Если ему повезет потерять сознание, то мучения закончатся. Психологическое насилие растворится вместе с ясным взглядом. Это самый странный побег, который можно спланировать. И вот, когда перед глазами начала появляться тьма, его вытащили. Лука закашлял, выплевывая воду, и жадно вдыхая. Перед глазами все сливалось, почти все, улыбка Хлои оставалась до абсурда четкой. 

— Ну-ну, мой ангел, мы не собираемся тебя убивать. Зачем нам это. Я пытаюсь просто убедить тебя остаться в нашей школе и донести пару важных вещей, – она вновь наклонилась к нему и посмотрела в красные глаза Лалльмана. – Мой ангел, запомни, ты должен оставаться один. Одиночество, это про таких как ты. Не стоит вестись на фальшивую доброту. Вас ненавидят. Тебя ненавидят. Зачем тебе рвать своё сердце, мой ангел? Оставайся один. 

— Ты не…

В этот момент Гордад опять опустил его голову в воду. И гонка за выживание началась снова. Его мелко трясло. Луке не хотелось верить словам Хлои. Но мысли упрямо лезли в голову. Может, она права? Стоит остаться в этой школе. Платить им. Дождаться выпуска из университета. Найти работу, получать деньги. Помимо любви и семьи существуют много приятного в этой жизни. Луке нравилось работать с компьютерами. Не просто играть целыми днями и ругаться на иностранцев по конференции. А именно разбираться в языках программирования, устройстве компьютера. Он мог бы даже устроиться в отделение гугла и сколотить себе карьеру. За ней потянутся деньги. А деньги в этом мире управляют всем. Он сможет даже купить фальшивую любовь. Такую же холодную, как и вода в школьном туалете. В эту секунду его снова выдергивают. 

— Ты обдумал мое предложение, мой ангел? Говорят, что в людях с подобной ориентацией собираются ненужные эволюции гены. Ваша болезнь — это идея природы избавится от них. Вы не можете иметь детей. Все очень просто, правда, мой ангел? – Лалльман смотрел на неё диким взглядам. Его руки постоянно соскальзывали с краев унитаза. Если такое все же произойдёт, он разобьет себе все зубы. Он постарался сосредоточиться на этой мысли и не слушать Хлою. Но ядовитый голос продолжал отравлять. – Мой ангел, ты меня слушаешь? Так не пойдет, не пойдет. Ты запомнил? Никаких детей?

— Я…

Он даже не успел возразить или согласиться. Гордад снова поместил его голову в воду. Еще пару раз и все вода окажется на полу. Тогда топить его уже будет не в чем, и эта еще одна хорошая новость за сегодня. А Лука и не задумывался о детях. Кто в пятнадцать лет всерьез о них думает? Все пытаются их избежать. Однозначно Хлоя была прогнозирующим психопатом. Она смотрела будущее. На то будущее, о котором Лалльман еще даже не задумывался. Третий раз ему было легче пережить погружение. Может адреналин уже исчерпался, и тело работало на святом духе. Это единственное оправдание для его личных рекордов в погружениях. Лука решил, что в четвертый раз задерживать дыхание не будет и тогда он точно вырубится. Это был отличный и продуманный план побега. Собственно, как и всегда. 

— Так Лука. Наша терапия подходит к концу, поэтому тебе необходимо ответить на один интересующий нас с братом вопрос. Ты останешься в школе? Нам будет очень скучно без тебя, – Лука выглядел потерянным. Недостаток кислорода превратил его в овощ. Он пялился на Хлою, но слова словно застревали в воздухе между ними. Как же сильно Лалльман сейчас любил воздух. Иногда человеку нужно совсем не много. – Гордад, посмотри на него. Мне кажется, он проникся, – Лука поднял расфокусированный взгляд на Гордада. Тот хмыкнул. – Тебе не суждено быть счастливым. Понимаешь? Твоя программа максимум просто дожить лет до пятидесяти, не высовываясь. На этом все. Выполни свой долг серой мышки. Счастье не для тебя, мой ангел. Не для тебя.

— Средняя продолжительность жизни у мужчин во Франции семьдесят восемь лет, – вообще не понимая зачем, сказал Лалльман. 

— Тебе надо осознать всю серьезность ситуации. Мы готовим тебя к жизни, мой ангел. Вся твоя жизнь будет похожа на… Погружение, – его глаза горели от тайфуна чувств: злобы, ненависти, страха. И в этот момент, девушка сама опустила его голову. Лалльман уже просто не мог бороться. Даже её тонкой ручонки было достаточно. 

И больше всего его бесило, что эта дура была права. Лука не понимал, за что его так наказывает судьба или карма, в которую он так верит. Прошло пятнадцать лет, десять из которых он прожил более-менее осознано. Ему просто нужно во что-то верить. Знать, что рано или поздно все закончится, и не смертью, а каким-то случайным счастьем. Он должен верить, что весы, на которых скапливается все плохое и отрицательное, скоро так сильно отскочат в позитивную сторону, что у Луки вспыхнут звезды перед глазами. Но надежда таяла, как и его сознание. 

В какой-то момент рука с головы Лалльман исчезла, и его непонятной волной отбросило в сторону. Лалльман попытался вновь собрать картину воедино. Не получалось. Он видел мельтешение перед собой. Дверь от кабинки то и дело билась. Парень слышал крики Хлои, она истошно орала и просила кого-то отпустить Гордада. Лука взял свою голову в руки и попытался собраться. В какую-то невероятную секунду кислород попал к нему в кровь, и комариный писк исчез. Темным пятном, мелькавшим туда-сюда, был Ян. Он бил Гордада по животу намного сильнее, чем Лука в столовой. Парень плевался кровью. Под конец он опустил обидчика о раковину и пнул под ребра пару раз. Все это время на его руке висела Хлоя и умоляла остановиться. Но друг был настроен решительно. Ян еле сдержался, чтобы не поступить так же с ней. Когда он забежал в туалет, его сердце оборвалось.

— Дружище, ты как? В сознании? Слышишь? Сколько пальцев? – Ян оставил ненормальных брата и сестру в покое и метнулся к Луке. Тот уже вполне прилично себя чувствовал и лишь отмахнулся от назойливых двух пальцев. Наверно двух. Друг начал поднимать его. – Давай, Лука. Нужно домой. Боже, скажи мне, что вы не провели здесь все это время.

— Не скажу, – он вывел его из туалета, даже не оглянувшись на Хлою и Гордада. Парень лежал почти в бессознательном состоянии. Они вышли только для того, чтобы Лалльман мог отдышаться и прийти в себя без ублюдков у себя перед лицом. Лука остановился и оперся на подоконник. – Как ты нашел меня?

— Я не выдержал. Неприятное чувство грызло изнутри, и я решил, что все же встречу тебя из школы и спрошу, как прошел разговор с директором. Я стоял около входа достаточно долго, пока не плюнул, и аккуратно прошел внутрь, – Ян, не отрываясь, смотрел на Луку. Он был весь мокрый, грязный и побитый. Парень не мог поверить своим глазам. Неужели это все реально? – Потом я услышал твой крик. В этот момент я находился во дворе. Пока оббежал парковку, ящики, столовую прошла целая вечность. А потом я случайно, уже не веря в успех, увидел тонкую полоску света в общем туалете. И мне повезло найти вас…

— Это мне повезло, – Лука впервые улыбнулся. Ад закончился. На сегодня уж точно. – Пойдем отсюда. Не хочу видеть её рожу. Не смогу сдержаться. 

— Что она сказала тебе? 

— Это не имеет значения? Ты уже знаешь весь контекст, – Лука упрямо посмотрел вперед, и Ян не решился задавать больше вопросов. Не то время, не то место. – Мы можем пройтись? Я знаю, что уже поздно, но мне нужно проветриться. 

— Ты весь мокрый. Можешь заболеть.

— Не думаю, что после пятнадцатиминутного пребывания в школьном унитазе головой, это самая большая проблема. Пожалуйста, – он умоляюще посмотрел на друга. Ян не мог ничего противопоставить этому взгляду. Ни один нормальный человек бы не смог.   
— Все что угодно, дружище. 

И они пошли. Дорога прошла почти в полнейшей тишине. Они изредка закуривали одну на двоих сигарету и продолжали идти. Казас понимал, что парню просто нужно переварить все. Пережить. Лука здесь, он идет и дышит. Уже неплохое начало. Сам же Лалльман смотрел вперед под ногами и слышал лишь топот своих ног. Никотин время от времени расслаблял, но пружина внутри него все сжималась. Для истерики уже нет сил и смысла. Лука лишь задавался вопросом, сможет ли жизнь удивить его еще сильнее. Что такого может произойти в его жизни? Он на одну секунду понял, что не знает ответа. Хлоя потеряла предмет шантажа, оттого она и злилась, трепала ему душу. Он больше не её марионетка. В её глазах он видел злость по этому поводу, и Лалльман чувствовал радость, думая об этом. В какую-то секунду Ян посмотрел на него. Они уже подошли к дому. 

— Что сказали твои предки на драку? Ты собираешься им рассказывать? – Казас и Лука остановились около дома. И закурили сегодня свою последнюю сигарету. – У них возникнут вопросы от твоего внешнего вида. Мне кажется, даже пару прохожих позвонили в полицию, пока мы шли. 

— Про драку они, наверное, знают. Думаю, директор названивал им до победного. Я так и не сказал ему причину, по которой накинулся на Гордада. С удовольствием сделал бы это еще раз, – Ян одобрительно кивнул. – Но про мою ориентацию пока рано. Думаю, когда смогу сам смириться с этим, тогда и скажу. 

— Не затягивай с этим. Хлоя с удовольствием найдет способ испортить тебе жизнь, – Ян затянулся. – Может, она притормозит, пока будет искать стоматолога для Гордада. Я точно видел, как парочку зубов вылетели от встречи с раковиной. 

— Это лучший звук в моей жизни, – Лалльман улыбнулся другу и сделал последнюю затяжку. – Ладно, я пойду, а то что-то замерз. Спасибо, что спас меня. Даже не знаю, как бы закончился этот день в противном случае. 

— За такое не говорят спасибо, Лука, – они отбили кулаки и оба поморщились от ран.

Лука зашел в подъезд и решил потянуть время. Он не стал пользоваться лифтом, желая лишний раз нагрузить свои многострадальные ноги. Лалльман смотрел на граффити, пытаясь отвлечься от разговора с родителями. Что Лалльман мог им сказать? Абсолютно ничего. Без самого факта, почему его избили или что за вспышка гнева в столовой, разговор не случится. Хлоя обещала им все рассказать, Лука лишь надеялся на недоступность отца и матери сегодня. Если директор не смог достучаться, то у этой наглой сучки и подавно шансов не было. Он руками, трясущимися то ли от холода, то ли от страха, а скорее от того и другого, достал ключи и открыл входную дверь. Было тепло. Еще один плюс за сегодня. В квартире стояла тишина, хоть на часах было всего девять вечера. 

Парень посмотрел на себя в зеркало и ужаснулся. Он выглядел, как типичная жертва хулиганов. Влажные волосы, ссадины на лице, засохшая рана на губе, мокрая и порванная в нескольких местах рубашка, штаны в грязи с худыми коленками. Таким себя решил запомнить Лука. Чтобы знать свою худшую версию. Если его еще раз так сильно измотает, вот это отражение будет его мерилом. Но ничего не могло унять черную дыру в его сердце. От боли и страха осталось пустота, которая требовала возвращения эмоций. Заполнить её хоть чем-то. Лалльман положил руку себе на грудину и попытался успокоиться. Сейчас он сходит в душ и все. Теплая вода смоет этот день. Он выбросит эту форму, возьмет новую и пойдет в школу. А может и не пойдет. Лука сам решит. Он сделал пару шагов и заглянул на кухню. Там сидел отец, перед ним стояла бутылка виски, в пепельнице лежала сигарета. Лука не знал, что ему делать. Отец посмотрел на него. 

— Ты почему так поздно? 

— Были некоторые причины, – Лука сделал шаг на встречу кухни. Он не стал появляться на свету, оставаясь в тени прихожей. Отец никак не отреагировал на его внешний вид. Лалльман-младший уже собирался уходить, как его окликнули. 

— Лука, посмотри. 

Отец придвинул вперед бумажку и сделал большой глоток. Парню не оставалось ничего, как подойти и взглянуть на маленький розовый стикер. Обычно его отец не пьет так много. Все всегда заканчивалось на одной, максимум двух бутылках легкого пива. Скорее даже в качестве поддержки в компании друзей. Но чтобы его отец вот так просто хлестал виски и тем более курил, Лука видел впервые. Он подошел к столу и посмотрел на бумажку. Там была простая фраза: «Пошла в церковь. Дома буду в пять». Парень с непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на отца. Тот же лишь пожал плечами и затянулся. Его глаза были стеклянными. Лалльман-младший не понимал. На улице уже поздний час, а мама еще не объявилась. Ему казалось, такое уже было когда-то в глубоком детстве. Он лишь помнил ругань и долгое отсутствие мамы в доме. На этом воспоминания ребенка обрываются. 

— Она забрала деньги, Лука, – он затушил бычок и поджег новую сигарету. – Те, что мы отложили на переезд. Дозвониться я так и не смог. 

— Может, что-то случилось? – черная дыра начала наполняться, как он хотел. Лука чувствовал, как в животе натягивается узел. Необъяснимое чувство страха и паранойи витало вокруг. Он просто надеялся на лучшее, после всего. После всего случившегося Лука до сих пор оставался всего лишь подростком. 

— Да, Лука, случилось… – его отец склонил голову и задумался. – Тебе стоит пойти спать. День был тяжелым. 

— Да. 

Когда Лука принял душ и лег в свою кровать, сил не осталось. Парень не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Лалльман провалялся в постели до часа ночи, так и прислушиваясь к входной двери. Но мама не пришла. Паранойя и страх на подсознательном уровне в конец его измучили. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он ненавидел это состояние, когда слишком сильно перенервничаешь, устанешь, и потом никак не можешь уснуть. Лишь сосредоточившись на тепле своей постели, лунном свете, подростку повезло погрузиться в блаженную тьму. Единственная темнота в мире, которую он не боялся. Как ни странно, сон был крепкий и спокойный. И это был последний плюс на сегодня. 

***

Лука просто сидел и смотрел на своего отца. Их жизнь за последний месяц превратилась в сущий ад. В ту злополучную ночь с туалетом, мама не выкинула книги прихожан, а решила пролистать, чтобы успокоить совесть. Оказывается, воспоминания из детства Луки, были не беспочвенны. Мать действительно пропала из их жизни на целые полгода. Просто маленький Лука не помнил. Зато отец не забывал. Ни на секунду. Его жена страдала помешательством с обострениями. Они держались подальше от запретных тем целых десять лет, и он надеялся, что так и будет. В Бельгии их ждала новая жизнь, с большим достатком, лучшим домом, но теперь все рассыпалось. Отложенные деньги на покупку не просто маленькой квартирки, а целого дома, ушли на содержание секты.

— Почему ты не можешь меня взять с собой? Я не смогу долго прожить у бабушки. Матери не будет не меньше года. Пап? – слезы наворачивались на глаза Лалльмана-младшего. Отец объявил ему, что уезжает без него. И Лука не знал, как переубедить мужчину. Он так и не перешел в новую школу. Пока что. 

— Лука, не делай из меня изверга. Я же тебе говорил об этом. Из-за отсутствия денег, мне выделили маленькое общежитие. Там едва хватает места для одного человека. Я заберу тебя через полгода, может чуть дольше. Мне нужно скопить хоть немного денег, – он стоял с небольшим чемоданом у входной двери. Лука только десять минут назад вернулся из дома. Конечно, отец его предупреждал. Но парень засыпал и каждый раз загадывал, чтобы все обошлось. – Я буду высылать тебе денег. Не переживай. 

— Дело не в деньгах, пап. 

Дело в том, что он остался совсем один. Его единственным близким человеком являлся Ян. В школе парни стали нелюдимыми психопатами. Хлоя смогла все вывернуть так, будто Лука использовал её как прикрытие. Единственным плюсом стало отсутствие какого-либо насилия от одноклассников. Люди делали вид, что их не существует. На самом деле, Лалльман был даже рад этому. Он просто хотел перевестись в другую школу и начать все с чистого листа. Получалось все слишком буквально. Даже отец уезжает. Но Лука верит ему. Может, он даже и не будет уходить из своей школы, чтобы потом сразу перевестись в Бельгию. Отец смотрит на него и, не обнимая, открывает входную дверь. 

Однако он так и не вернулся за ним. Со временем каждодневные звонки превратились еженедельные, а потом и раз в месяц. Все, что делал его отец исправно – это отправлял денег. Но чем старше становился Лука, тем меньше становились суммы. К поступлению в университет, Лалльман понял, или получит стипендию, либо пролетит по всем фронтам. Он еще никогда в жизни так не старался и не учился. Все просто. Никто не прикрывал его тыл. Мама проводила в больнице большую часть времени, отец молчал и отмазывался. А бабушка просто не могла потянуть все его амбиции. Единственный, на кого Лука мог рассчитывать – это он сам. И в итоге у него получилось. Каким-то непонятным чудом.

Странно, но кошмары снились ему не часто. Только в самые тяжелые моменты, когда он чувствовал себя одиноким. Слова Яна, что он не должен верить всем и каждому засели слишком глубоко в его голове. Лука ходил на подготовку к поступлению в университет, потом смог выбить себе стипендию и проучился два месяца. Он улыбался людям, заводил с ними диалоги. Тогда они все же решились перейти в другую школу. На новом месте Лалльман решил не стесняться своей ориентации и открыто заявить об этом. Жизнь стала проще, намного. И Лука стал почти нормальным, несмотря на то, через что ему пришлось пройти. Однако слова Хлои всплывали время от времени, напоминая о себе. А глаза Гордада иногда смотрели на него из отражения зеркала в туалете. Но не это было самым страшным. Потеря доверия. В его редких ночных кошмарах не было картинок, один лишь только звук. 

Последний хлопок двери от отца.


End file.
